


Everlasting

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, LWA, i wrote this as each episode aired each week and just made it gay basically, moved from ffnet, my LWA Rewrite fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: A secret love kindled behind a guise of rivalry. So much happens for and between Akko and Diana, but they always find their way back to each other somehow. [LWA Rewrite fic].[Moved from FFnet]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. A Secret Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! If you're following me on other media, this is the story I've been referring to as the LWA Rewrite fic.
> 
> I'd basically started it out as an "Akko and Diana are secretly dating and trying to keep it a secret" and just incorporated elements of a few episodes. But then I decided "Why not just do the rest of the series?" And so here it is, 200 OpenOffice document pages and 100k words long.
> 
> As such, some of the later chapters events and dialogue are taken directly from the canon episodes and fan translations. But the beginning is my own take on things to a certain degree. I also incorporate a lot of original situations just for Akko and Diana, and make them the sole focus.
> 
> It basically begins right after they first get together, and hints at a few of Neon's comics.
> 
> I spent weeks and weeks working on this, right till the finale episode. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Every little noise Akko makes tonight sounds too loud.

Every creaking floorboard beneath her boots, every stifled breath, every stir of the air her clothes make when she moves.

It isn't the first time she's snuck out at night without permission.

But it's certainly the first time she's sneaking out to meet someone else in secrecy.

They'd agreed to meet outside, since they had less of a chance of being heard and discovered out there as opposed to inside a narrow hallway that echoes.

Akko manages to make it to the nearest exit doors without encountering any trouble, or having trouble encounter her. Once she's certain no one is around, she closes the door with painstaking slowness behind herself, then bolts outside.

The night's air is crisp and sharp, a welcome rush to wake her up.

She hopes she isn't late. She knows they'll have precious little time to do this.

Despite the fog in her mind, she remembers the instructions clearly, and scurries about until she's rounded the correct corner of the building.

And Diana is there just like she'd said she'd be.

The moonlight catches her hair in a way that makes it glow with seashell softness – enchantingly beautiful.

Akko almost feels like she's looking at an apparition until her classmate turns around.

At first, the shock is clear on Diana's face, and she gasps as though fearing she's been discovered by one of her superiors. But a second later, her shoulders relax, just a little.

Akko can't help but take a step forward, as though something magnetic is drawing her closer.

"Dia-"

"Quiet." Diana says this not harshly, but firmly, and briskly paces over to her. "We do not have much time."

"I-I know..." Akko falters, her mind once again taking her back to memories of earlier today.

How Diana had been helping her with her studies.

How Akko had been far too distracted to focus.

How she'd asked if she could kiss her.

How Diana hadn't said no.

The shock and excitement of it all is still fresh in both girls' minds. Those kisses had been enough to make things clear to the both of them.

That even when they'd agreed never to do it again, they'd been unable to help themselves a minute later.

For fear of being discovered then, they'd arranged to meet here tonight to discuss things further.

Akko can already feel her heart doing backflips just from having Diana stand so close beside her now. She fidgets and shuffles her feet, twiddling her fingers, feeling a blush rising up to her cheeks.

While Akko's trying to collect herself, Diana seems a little _too_ collected, to the point of disarray.

"I cannot believe I have allowed things to progress this far..." She puts a hand to her temple and closes her eyes, as though suffering from a sharp migraine. Akko flinches at the statement.

"I mean... If it's not gonna work... if it's too much trouble-"

"That is not what I said," Diana remarks. When she opens her eyes again, there's a familiar determination there, one that's always present whenever she has her heart set on achieving something.

But there is also an ounce of fear there, and even regret, because she hadn't meant to upset Akko like that. Shaking her head, Diana attempts to mend things.

"Akko, that is not what I meant. I apologize. I... I believe you can discern that... I am just as serious about this as you are."

Of course she is. Diana is always serious about everything she does. If she wasn't serious about something, she wouldn't bother with it in the first place.

Akko knows this. So for Diana to risk everything she's ever worked for, to potentially jeopardize her family's reputation by seeing someone like _her_...

Akko doesn't need any more clues to prove to herself that Diana's serious about this as well.

"Sorry..." she mumbles. "I'm just... I don't really know where to... go from here. What can we do...?"

Diana heaves another sigh. Her heart rate doubles less from the fact that she's exploiting her sentry duties tonight and more from the fact that she can't take her mind off of how adorable Akko looks with that pink hue across her cheeks.

That's how Diana knows there's no easy way out of this. _No one_ has ever come before her work and studies before – not even herself.

_'What can we do...?'_

Akko's question still hangs in the air and sticks to Diana's mind. Her brow furrows, and Akko can tell she's thinking so hard it's stressing her out even more. So she timidly reaches out her hand to touch Diana's, lightly curling her fingers around her wrist.

Diana glances down at their hands and slowly allows herself to return the contact.

This touch. It's so small. But it grounds her, reminds her this is real, reminds her that she isn't alone with this, reminds her to breathe.

So Diana inhales slowly, then lets it out before she finally answers Akko's question.

"We do what we have always done."

Akko lets her fingertips brush against Diana's knuckles.

"What do you mean 'what we've always done'...?"

This _is_ the first time they've ever been in a relationship, after all. If this... even _is_ a relationship...

Diana meets Akko's gaze to elaborate.

"What I mean is, we behave no differently around one another than we always have. We cannot afford to let anyone find out. Not so soon. Not before we have come up with a better plan, a better way to disclose this..."

Akko is quiet for a moment. The night is equally silent, and there's an air of awkwardness between them – about their entire predicament.

But she doesn't let go of Diana's hand, and Diana doesn't let go of hers either.

Akko swallows a little hard and tries to get her bearings in all of this.

"Okay... so we just... act normally...?"

"Precisely. So long as we are in front of others, we cannot afford to let anyone find out about this. Not until we have discussed things further."

"R-Right. So just until we figure things out..."

Akko has to admit, as much as the idea of being able to run up to Diana and kiss her in front of the entire school appeals to her, she knows it would turn Luna Nova upside-down. Everyone would be in total shock, perhaps even outrage in some cases. And she doesn't want to know what could happen if word got back to the rest of the Cavendish family...

_So yeah... I guess it's best to keep this a secret for now..._

Subconsciously, she squeezes Diana's hand a little tighter.

"Okay... so we just act normally. Should be easy enough! B-But can we still um... s-see each other like this? In private sometimes?"

Diana ponders the idea for a moment.

"Perhaps not so often," she murmurs. "But should the opportunity ever arise, I shall inform you promptly. Perhaps when there is a break in patrols or I am certain to be monitoring a secluded section of the campus..." She trails off, then shakes her head. "However, for now, we will simply have to keep up appearances in front of the others. I trust you understand."

There's something less confident about her last sentence. Something that allows a trickle of worry to creep into Diana's tone.

Akko assumes she's scared of being found out by her family. It isn't that Diana is ashamed of Akko, but rather, she's concerned about what could be done to her if her family were to find out. Akko would surely be publicly targeted and ridiculed, for believing someone of her class could feel privileged enough to be involved with a Cavendish. And Diana herself would likely be punished as well.

Akko grits her teeth thinking about the awful possibilities. But they can find a way to make this work. Somehow.

So she squeezes Diana's hand a little tighter.

"Yeah. I get it. We can just behave like normal in front of everyone else."

Diana nods.

"I surmise it will not be easy."

"Probably not easy, no..." Akko agrees. "But hey, you know what they say! Things that come easily usually aren't that great!"

Diana actually cracks a smile at Akko's attempted recitation of the phrase.

"That which is easily obtained often has little value," she translates.

"Yeah! That one!" Akko giggles. "Plus, it might even be fun in some ways! Y'know putting on the act and nobody else is in on it except for us."

"Perhaps..."

Diana herself doesn't believe it will be all that 'fun', but she doesn't want to impede on Akko's positivity.

With a verdict reached on what they plan to do about their relationship for now, both girls fall silent. The chirping of the night crickets and the blow of the breeze surround them, the silver moonlight splashing over their clothes and pooling at their shadows.

Diana's doing her best to stay focused on Akko, but she's still wary, still fearful they're about to be caught. Akko smiles and tugs her in by the wrist, covering Diana's mouth with hers.

Only that finally makes Diana forget about everything else and focus. Just for a moment.

The kiss is soft, almost hesitant at first, but Akko knows it could be the last one they share for a while. So she pushes in a little more, savoring the feeling of Diana's lips on hers. She wraps her arms around Diana's waist, pressing in close.

Slowly, Diana holds onto Akko's shoulders, keeping her there for a moment longer. Her palm glides lightly between Akko's shoulder blades, to the spot where Diana's spell had accidentally struck her a few weeks prior. She still tries not to think about that.

The wind brushes against their cheeks, allowing their hair to rise up and lightly tangle together, like the swirls of different-flavored ice cream cones.

At last they pull away, and the wind slips in across the space between their lips, its chill already making them miss the warmth of the other's mouth.

Akko rests her head on Diana's shoulder, still holding tightly to her. Diana allows herself just a moment of such comfort, feeling how Akko's heart beats in time with her own.

But ultimately, her anxiety about the possibility of getting discovered overwhelms her, and it is Diana who pulls away.

"You should go."

Akko gives a whine as she's forced away from Diana's warmth. But she heaves a sigh in defeat.

"Okay. B-But I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes you will."

"And we can start our little game! Like actors in a play!"

"Indeed." Diana reaches for her hand one more time, just to give them both one last touch to remember the other by. "And I shall inform you whenever it will be possible for us to rendezvous like this again. I hope it will not be too long of a wait."

"Me, too."

Akko holds onto her hand for a heartbeat longer, her eyes locked with Diana's.

They both know this isn't going to be easy. But it will definitely be worth it.

Akko steps in to hug Diana one last time, then quickly turns and scurries off. Her hand takes a little bit longer to slip out of Diana's palm than it should have.

Diana's hand remains outstretched as she watches Akko hurry off through the bushes, bound for the school building.

A sense of unease settles over her heart in that moment.

Little does Diana know it won't be going away any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: All right some reminders and clarifications. I wrote this chapter back around when episode 8 or 9 aired, using a few headcanons of Neon's about them putting on an act in front of other people. At this point in time, we knew nothing of Diana's family situation, so that's why Akko is assuming her family finding out would be a bad thing.**

**Please leave comments and kudos!**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 1 so far! I just want to warn you that some chapters might seem a little tedious, especially later chapters, as I essentially retell the episodes, but I promise I'll add in original content to make it better~
> 
> This chapter is still mostly original content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 2. Misunderstandings

They'd both known it wasn't going to be easy.

But as soon as they see each other again the next morning, passing by in the hallways heading in opposite directions, both Akko and Diana are hit with a sense of just how difficult this will really be for them.

As soon as she catches a glimpse of Diana, Akko perks up and starts waving exuberantly.

"Dia-"

But then she remembers. She's supposed to play it cool.

Everyone in the hallway is drawn to her shout, including Diana herself, who sends Akko a surprised, but frantic look before she quickly turns away as though she hadn't heard her.

Akko catches herself, and her voice dwindles away, her mouth and body now frozen as everyone looks at her expectantly. Lotte and Sucy are more puzzled than anyone.

"Akko?" Lotte says. "What are you doing?"

Akko begins to sweat, her brain kicking into overdrive as she tries to think of an excuse.

"D-Di... Diamonds! That's right! I had this crazy dream about diamonds last night! The school was _covered_ in them! It was so neat, ahaha!" She quickly turns away from Diana and back to her own teammates. Luckily, Lotte and Sucy both easily accept the explanation. After all, this is just like Akko to make a scene about something so odd.

"Oh, a dream," Lotte smiles. "That's interesting. I wonder what it means."

"Diamonds?" Sucy grunts. "Sounds boring. Should've been mushrooms."

"Geez, not everything has to be about mushrooms, Sucy!"

As the conversation shifts, Akko breathes a small sigh of relief. She'd been too excited, too impulsive as usual. She's going to have to be a lot more mindful about this. Even the tiniest slip-up could expose Diana's and her relationship.

So she makes a mental vow to consciously monitor herself from now on, especially if Diana is nearby.

_We can do this. We'll make it work somehow..._

. . .

Diana isn't in Akko's first class of the day, but they do share the second lecture together in Professor Finneran's class.

Akko does her best to walk in and take her seat normally, without stealing glances at Diana's row. She can't allow herself to look Diana's way for fear of being too obvious. But she has to wonder if Diana is struggling just as much as she as.

Part of Akko believes Diana is perfectly calm and reserved in handling this. But there's also a part of her that knows Diana is probably having a difficult time with it as well, even if she won't show it.

The lecture commences and progresses as any other lecture would. Akko feels her interest and energy being sapped as Professor Finneran drones on and on about whatever the day's topic is. Lotte nudges Akko's arm and whispers reminders to her about taking notes and not falling asleep, while Sucy crushes up some weird leaves and spices into a little bowl for her own amusement.

Whenever Professor Finneran asks a question, Diana's hand is the first one up. She answers just about everything the professor inquires about, though there are a few times other students manage to speak up.

Akko's ears naturally tune in to the sound of Diana's voice whenever she speaks. Even before they'd started seeing one another, she'd always sort of been more inclined to listen to Diana than anyone else.

_I guess I kinda liked her even before I knew it..._

As she muses to herself, Akko doesn't really realize she's let a big smile spread across her face. Sucy stops crushing her leaves for a moment and pokes her.

"Hey, the fumes from this aren't supposed to make you happy."

"Haah? I'm not- Gyaah, Sucy stop it!"

"Quiet, you two!" Lotte whispers. Just as her warning comes, Professor Finneran whips around and snaps much more harshly.

"Silence!"

Akko squeaks and recoils back into her seat. The professor glares at her a moment longer before continuing.

"Now then, would anyone care to explain the reasons for the decline of the Kelsae language?"

As she drones on with her next question, Akko lets out a long sigh, keeping her voice lower now.

"Are we almost done?"

Lotte peers over her teammate's head to the clock above the door.

"Just a few more minutes. You should try to focus, Akko."

Of course, she'd meant for Akko to focus on the lecture. But as Diana is called upon to answer the present question, Akko focuses on her instead.

Diana stands with her eyes closed, her back straight, and her hands folded behind her back, her voice clear and supported as she gives a somewhat long-winded but impressively detailed answer.

"...As such, that particular language has recently fallen out of favor."

The bell to end class rings just as she is finishing her statement. Professor Finneran is certain to offer her praise.

"Splendid as usual, Diana. Now then class, for next time read pages 233 through 260 and be prepared to discuss the topics addressed in that chapter."

Everyone begins standing from their seats and packing their things away, save for Akko. She's still grinning stupidly across the room at where Diana's closing her books-

"Akko, it's time to go." Lotte taps her head. "What's gotten into you? What are you looking at?" Lotte tries to follow Akko's line of sight. But Akko quickly jumps up and turns Lotte back around.

"N-Nothing! I was just spacing out as usual, you know me!"

"Looks like... Diana?" Sucy mumbles.

Akko yelps.

"W-What? You've lost it, Sucy. Why would I be looking at _Diana?_ That stuck-up show-off. That goody-two-shoes. She just _loves_ to brag about herself and how great she is, huh? She never thinks about anyone but herself! She's so obnoxious, so haughty, so stingy! Always hogging the spotlight, always-"

But as Akko goes off on her excessive rant, she turns back around to find Diana right at the edge of the aisle.

For a split second, her blue eyes are wide, and her expression is pained, as though she'd been struck in the chest. She'd heard every word.

Akko's jaw goes slack, and an awful, slimy wave of dismay rolls up from the pit of her stomach.

"Ah, um-"

But Diana turns away and stalks off without saying a word. Hannah and Barbara shoot Akko death glares before frantically following after their friend.

Akko watches them all go, her stomach churning. Everyone around them takes a step back, as though they hadn't just witnessed the whole spectacle. Akko's eyes follow Diana across the room, but she never looks back. Helplessly, Akko tries to call for her.

"D-Dia-"

"Wow," Sucy interjects. "That was harsher than usual. Even for you."

"Yeah..." Lotte mumbles. "I think you might've gone overboard, Akko..."

Akko feels as though her soul has left her body. She's numb, but it still hurts somehow.

"Ah..."

"Maybe you should apologize," Lotte suggests, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not sure if she'll wanna hear you out, though," Sucy says.

Akko bites her lip and chews on the inside of her cheek. _Crap! Why did I do that?! That was way too much!_

The fact that Diana hadn't even made an effort to retaliate, even as an act, tells Akko that she might've taken those comments to heart. In that case, Akko definitely has to apologize as soon as possible. She turns to her teammates with a glint in her eyes.

"Lotte, Sucy, don't wait up for me. I'm gonna go talk to Diana."

Sucy shrugs, while Lotte offers a small smile.

"Okay."

With that, Akko hurries out of the classroom, slipping her way through the crowds, trying to keep her eyes on Diana. Hannah and Barbara are keeping close to either side of her, mumbling fretfully in hopes to make her feel better.

"D-Don't let that idiot Akko get to you."

"Yeah! Her opinion doesn't matter anyway."

They say as much because they don't know. But in reality, to Diana, Akko's opinion of her matters the _most_. Even more so than her professors' or her own family's.

Diana says nothing in response to either of them, but merely tries to mentally cajole herself.

_We had agreed to put on an act._ _Akko was merely doing her part..._

But that doesn't change the fact that Diana's chest is still aching by the things Akko had said about her. Those were all comments she'd heard and names she'd been called before. But they had never really affected her before - not until they'd come from Akko's lips.

"Diana!"

The sound of Akko's voice calling her has Diana halting in her tracks, but she doesn't turn around right away.

However, her teammates whip around with snarls on their faces to confront their adversary.

"What do _you_ want, Akko?"

"Could you, like, please leave Diana alone?"

Akko glares at each of them, about to retort, but she stops herself. She says nothing, but instead watches Diana's back, waiting to see how she will respond to all of this.

For a moment, it's just the four of them, silent and unmoving. Hannah and Barbara all but block Diana off, their eyes harsh and narrowed. But Akko only looks at Diana.

After a moment, the white-haired witch turns slowly back around and places a hand on each of her teammates' shoulders.

"Hannah, Barbara, I appreciate your concern. But please let us be for a moment."

Both of them drop their jaws.

"Are you sure?"

"Like, seriously?"

"Indeed. Please wait for me in the cafeteria. I will be along shortly."

The two girls share a look with one another, then shoot Akko one last set of matching glares before turning up their noses and trotting off down the hallway.

Akko watches them go for as long as she can, then gulps as she turns back to Diana. Her classmate's expression is unreadable. Akko decides to just get straight to the point.

"D-Diana-"

"You certainly did not hold anything back."

Diana's voice contains a hint of betrayal, and Akko knows she really did go too far with her comments. She takes a step closer, just glad that Diana doesn't retreat.

"Diana, I'm sorry! I was just trying to play it up like we'd said we'd do! B-But I got too nervous about it s-so I just kept talking and I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying... I didn't think you'd hear anyway, and if you did, I didn't think you'd take it to heart..."

She feels awful. Worse than she feels when she fails an exam she studied really hard for.

Worse than she'd feel to lose her most treasured Chariot cards.

This is a different kind of pain, one she's never experienced before. It's even worse than the few times she'd spoken foolishly and upset Lotte and Sucy, and _that_ had been pretty terrible. Her shoulders slump, and her gaze drops to the floor, her vision blurring.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Diana. I-I didn't mean a word of it..."

But Diana doesn't smile and forgive her as Akko hoped she might. She crosses one arm over her stomach and holds onto her opposite wrist, a rather defensive, almost vulnerable pose.

"People do not simply say things they do not mean," she murmurs. "There is a certain amount of truth in everything we say."

Diana sounds like she's about to run away, about to cry. Akko can't bear this.

"N-No!" she blurts out. "D-Diana, that's not it! M-Maybe I once used to think those things about you, but that's not true anymore! I was just using those old thoughts about you, back when I didn't really _know_ you! Maybe those things are what I _used_ to think, but it's not true anymore! I promise!"

Akko's voice rises up a pitch in earnest, and a tear slips free from each eye. She rubs her sleeve across her face, sniffling as she tries to make sense of Diana's reaction.

Her blue eyes widen. Akko's explanation makes perfect sense if she thinks about it that way. Diana's fingers loosen their grip on her sleeve, and she relaxes just a little bit.

"I see." She brings a hand to her temple and sighs. "It appears I was being far too sensitive..."

"N-No!" Akko realizes her voice is too loud, so she frantically looks around them to ensure no one is nearby. Then, she steps closer to Diana, shaking her head. "I'm the one who wasn't sensitive _enough_ , Diana. I didn't think before I spoke, as usual. I'm really sorry..."

Cautiously, she reaches out for Diana's hand, curling her fingers around her wrist and gently stroking the backs of her knuckles. "This was... just a little obstacle, right? But, uh, w-what was it you'd said last night? That good things have little value...? N-No wait-"

"That which is easily obtained often has little value," Diana corrects her. A small smile forms on her lips now, and Akko perks up.

"Yeah! Exactly! S-So I made a mistake, b-but now I've learned from it! So that's good, isn't it? We... We don't have to stop...?" She swallows hard, scuffing her shoes nervously on the floor. Diana turns her hand in toward Akko's and squeezes back.

"Of course not. Misunderstandings are a part of any relationship. This was merely a stepping stone." Diana uses her free hand to wipe her eyes as well. She releases a sigh, one that takes most of the uneasiness with it. Akko makes a small whimpering sound.

"Are you sure you're okay? I _really_ didn't mean it, Diana..."

"I am aware," she assures. "And I am fine, Akko. I apologize for any distress my reaction might have caused you."

" _You're_ not the one who has to apologize here!"

Just then, the sound of footsteps coming their way puts both girls on-edge.

"Crap!" Akko hisses. "I-I'm sorry again, Diana! I'll try to think it through better in the future. A-And lemme know if there's a good time we can meet up again!"

"I will," Diana replies. "Now go."

Akko nods. But she takes one last second to lean in and steal a peck on Diana's cheek before she lets go of her hand and scurries off down the hallway.

Professor Finneran passes Diana by a moment later and greets her. Diana quickly composes herself and politely replies.

She isn't quite sure when the next time she and Akko will be able to see each other could be.

But she hopes it won't be too long of a wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shorter chapters for now, but they will get longer, I promise.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	3. Victories Earned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all understood the last chapter and why I wrote what I wrote. Akko would likely slip up and get too into it/go too far, since she's a bit impulsive. But maybe now she'll learn!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 3. Victories Earned

As the weeks go by, Akko and Diana somehow get used to publicly putting up the same front as always, while privately showing their true feelings to one another.

At first, it's difficult for Diana to find breaks in her patrols or times when she's able to meet with Akko undetected and unsuspected. A lot of the time, they would only get a few minutes together at best, hidden behind some corner or within the garden bushes, just so they could kiss and hold one another and make the moment last for as long as possible.

But it never felt like enough for either of them. Seeing each other alone like that only made it hurt more to be apart afterward, it seemed.

Akko's mind would wander more than ever during her classes, because she'd either be daydreaming about the last time she'd been alone together with Diana, or fantasizing about the next time - whenever that might be.

At the very least, their acting got a lot better. They continued glaring and grunting at one another whenever their teammates were nearby, muttering comments and offering unimpressed glances. But when they were sure no one else was watching, they'd smile at one another. All in all, they eventually started to get the hang of their unique new relationship.

But of course, there weren't just everyday classes to mull through.

When the broom relay came around, Diana put on her confident face while Akko pouted and grumbled. They'd sworn ahead of time that they'd both try their utmost best in the relay, and wouldn't 'let' the other win.

Diana had tried not to laugh when she'd watched Akko take off frog-hopping on her broom.

She'd kept an eye on Akko as much as she could, and she was glad she did, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to catch her during her perilous fall off the legendary broom. She'd eased Akko to the ground and left her with a brief kiss and the advice to withdraw from the race and get herself treated before taking off.

And of course, Akko had continued anyway. Diana would have been more surprised if she hadn't.

They'd each given it their all, flown as quickly and as hard as they could. Due to Akko's unfortunate circumstances, Diana had happened to pass the finish line first, but she'd only lingered there for a second before arcing back around to catch Akko in her lap before she could hit the ground.

With the crowds cheering and applauding so loudly at the time, only Akko had been able to hear Diana's apology. But Akko had shaken her head and smiled, told her she'd deserved to win.

However, Diana still doesn't believe that, even now.

It's the night after the conclusion of the relay, and Diana's just spent a moment staring at her own team's picture in the display case. Professor Ursula had come by and brought up Akko, which had naturally made Diana smile before she'd headed off to meet with that very person.

Akko is waiting for her a few corridors away. Diana can already see the end of her skirt and a lock of her hair around the next corner. She checks over her shoulder just one more time before hurrying to her. Grabbing Akko's hand, she slips into the side hallway with her. Akko perks up immediately and squeezes her hand back.

"Diana! You made it!"

"My apologies for being tardy. I had a brief conversation with Professor Ursula."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you made it." Without waiting another second, Akko pulls Diana into a big relieved hug, sighing and nuzzling against her shoulder. "Today was a lot of fun! Don't you think?"

But Diana doesn't give a direct answer. Conflicted, she pulls herself away from the embrace, her eyes traveling up Akko's person. There are still a few band-aids on her hands and cheeks from when she'd fallen off her broom before Diana had been there to catch her.

"Akko... are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine! These are just scratches, Diana. Would've been a lot worse if you hadn't been there to catch me!"

Diana offers a relieved smile, but it only lasts briefly before fading once again. Akko pats her arm softly. "Diana? What's wrong? You won the race! You should be happy!"

Diana knows this. She knows she should be happy about her victory. But she just... _isn't_.

"I am not sure..."

Akko bites her lip. She's seen Diana upset before, but not quite in this manner.

"H-Hey! If you hadn't come to save me, you would've finished the race even _more_ quickly! Technically, you're actually a couple minutes faster than the papers say!"

Diana is aware that Akko is trying to cheer her up. But she can't bring herself to smile.

"Actually, had you not fallen off, you would have won, Akko. You were pulling ahead of me far more often than not. _You_ should have won this race..." Diana clenches a fist into the fabrics of her skirt. "I... I want to tell the professors to change the results. I want to tell them how you should have won."

"W-What?!" Akko quickly starts flailing her arms around. "N-No, Diana, y-you don't have to do that! It's fine that I didn't win! I can try again next year and get my picture next to Chariot's then! B-Besides, _I_ wasn't really fast. My _broom_ was!"

"But without a skilled-enough rider, that broom would never have been able to stay on-course and fly as it did. You should not undermine yourself, Akko."

"Waaah, fine! B-But you can't give up your win Diana!" Akko takes both of Diana's hands in hers now and looks up at her with earnest eyes. "I know your family expected you to win this, right? S-So you can't just give it up now! You _earned_ this, Diana."

"But so did you." Diana looks away again.

Akko knows Diana will never fully accept this victory. It will only ever make her feel guilty to look upon her photo in that display case.

Akko is at a loss. She still isn't very good at this kind of thing. She grew up - and is still essentially living - in an entirely different world than Diana, at least from a social status standpoint. She doesn't know if there's anything she can do to help. All she can think to do is pull Diana close.

"Diana, it's okay. I'm glad that you won. This is better for you."

"But... you deserved it..."

"Diana..." Akko can tell she's doing her absolute best not to cry. She's never seen Diana cry before. She isn't sure if she'll be able to handle it. "No, no, no..." Akko squeezes her a little tighter. "Don't be upset, Diana. It's okay." She can feel the little hiccups working their way through Diana's chest now. Akko knows all she can do for her is be her place to hide.

So she stays with her, hugging her and cajoling her for as long as Diana needs it. She doesn't want her to feel guilty about this. Because Diana earned it fair and square.

Diana doesn't see it that way. But she's just grateful for Akko's understanding.

Somewhere along the lines, Diana manages to return the embrace. She swallows back against the tears, not allowing any more to fall.

"I am sorry, Akko..."

"I told you, you don't have to be." Akko eases back enough to kiss her cheek, then she brushes her nose over Diana's. "Like I said, I had a lot of fun today! And that's what all of this is about, right? So in some way, I really _did_ win!"

Sighing, Diana pulls Akko in again, resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder. She's so relieved Akko is this forgiving – this excited and accepting of the day's events.

For a few minutes longer, they hold one another in that secret little corridor. Only when Diana has gotten control over her emotions does she finally allow Akko to see her face again. Akko can tell that her cheeks are a little red though. So she gently reaches up and brushes her thumbs beneath Diana's eyes. Diana finally manages to meet Akko's gaze.

"Are you... certain you are not upset?"

" _You're_ the only one who's upset, Diana."

Akko leans herself forward and bumps her lips gently against Diana's, trying to give her something else to think about. Diana only kisses back a little bit, but it's enough. Akko gives her one last squeeze before she lets her go.

"I gotta get going," she mumbles. "B-But let me know whenever you're free again, Diana."

The white-haired witch dips her head.

"I will."

"I'm gonna miss you until then..."

"As will I."

Akko leaves one last lingering kiss on her classmate's lips before she scurries off around the corner. Diana waits for a few minutes before she struts back into the hallway.

That night, it's more difficult than ever for her to fall asleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another shorter chapter, but don't worry, they will start to get longer soon. I'm just trying to break chapters up by events happening per day/per major event.
> 
> As you can tell, this is about time-linked to episode 3 now, so you have a feel of where we are in the canon.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	4. Little By Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right things will start to get a little different now bit by bit as it leads into events of the show. This one will follow the canon events of episode 10.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 4. Little By Little

Throughout the next several weeks, Akko and Diana continue their relationship in secrecy.

They become even more accustomed to acting during the day in front of others, and more desperate to see each other at night in privacy.

They couldn't always see one another alone like that though, perhaps only once or twice a week, whenever Diana's patrols and Akko's assignments allowed. And it wasn't ever for much longer than five minutes at a time.

But sometimes, when Akko was extremely desperate, she'd wait for Diana to excuse herself to the restroom during class, and would do the same a minute later simply so she could meet her in the hallway and steal a few kisses.

There were a number of times when they were very nearly discovered by another student, a professor, or one of Luna Nova's workers. But due to Diana always being on high alert, she'd always be able to sense the approaching person or fairy and warn Akko ahead of time.

The one time Diana let her guard down and focused more on kissing Akko than on listening for others forced her to cloak Akko and herself in a temporary invisibility spell in order to avoid detection.

Akko tries not to get detentions if possible, but when it does inevitably happen, Diana will often stop by when Akko is alone doing laundry or cleaning the bathrooms.

They do whatever they can, whenever they can, if the result could mean seeing one another again.

They improve their acting as well, knowing how far each of them can go in taking or making verbal jabs at one another, and trying to avoid being too mean or skeptical. But they have to antagonize each other to some degree, or else people will suspect something strange is going on.

But of course, just as soon as they begin getting used to seeing one another in secrecy, things get a little more complicated...

. . .

They've just arrived back at Luna Nova a little past midnight, with the hectic events of the Hanbridges' party behind them.

Akko and her teammates have gone back to wearing the uniforms they'd gone into town with, while Diana and her friends are still beautifully dressed in their gowns.

Hannah and Barbara are still clinging to one another, muttering in disbelief about the things they had seen that night. Sucy is still snickering, saying that getting the wrong bee in the mail had been worth it, while Lotte lightly chides her.

As their teammates head back toward their rooms, Akko and Diana catch a very brief glance of one another and come to a mutual silent agreement.

Diana tells Hannah and Barbara that she intends to meet briefly with the Headmistress about something, and promises she will be back at their room within the hour. Akko simply makes up the excuse that she needs to run to the bathroom and leaves Lotte and Sucy none the wiser.

Now, Akko whips around and tears off down the hallway. Diana had headed off before her, but Akko has a good idea of where to find her. There are a few places on campus now that they deem to be 'theirs', places they'll often meet up at without needing to specify which spot to go to.

Tonight, Akko goes to one of their indoor spots, turning a few corners until she finds Diana leaning back against the wall with her gloved hands folded across her chest. Keeping her voice down, Akko hurries over to her.

"Diana!"

Diana jolts for a second until she realizes it is only Akko. Akko pauses a foot or so away from her, still dazzled by the sight of Diana in her marvelous blue dress. Diana cracks a tiny smile, but she can't keep it for long.

"Akko..."

Akko frowns when she notices Diana doing the same. Awkwardly, she scuffs her shoe on the floor.

"Um... s-so tonight sure was crazy, huh?"

"...Indeed."

"B-But it was also kinda fun! W-Well, for me at least. A-And no one got hurt, so that's always good! W-Well, Andrew's dad might have a mark on his face from that fly-swatter for another day or so..."

Diana knows this isn't what they'd come to talk about, however. They have precious little time. Therefore, she draws in a breath and locks her eyes with Akko's directly.

"Akko... I-"

"Y-You don't have to say it," Akko frets, knowing where Diana is about to go with this. "I-I know you only s-said what you said because of that bee, right? A-And it's kinda my fault it stung you. I'm the one who's sorry." She takes a step back, holding her hands together behind her back, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Diana makes a motion to reach for her, but withdraws her hand.

"That... what I said to you... I was not entirely in control of myself or my actions tonight. However... I still must offer my apologies for any additional distress I may have caused you, Akko."

Akko swallows, but still can't look up at her.

When Diana had 'confessed' to her, said she'd _loved_ her, Diana had not been in control of herself. Therefore, Akko had needed to act surprised in front of Sucy, Hannah, and Barbara. She'd played it up externally, but internally, everything had felt stifled and uncomfortable.

Until now, Akko and Diana have never discussed 'love' with one another. They hadn't really gone so far as to consider such a strong emotion. They'd merely been focused on finding ways to _see_ one another, but haven't really been thinking in-depth about what they _felt_.

But now it's been put out in the open for both of them to hear, and it happened essentially by accident. It leaves both of them feeling like there's something tangling up their insides, making it harder to breathe and look one another in the eyes.

Akko notices when Diana tries to reach for her again, but stops herself. Akko wants to reach for her too, but she can't bring herself to move. She's a little numb, but part of her believes that's a good thing so she won't end up bolting if it all gets too overwhelming for her. Running away could be a defense mechanism for her, but she knows it will send the wrong message to Diana, and would hurt her very much. So Akko makes sure to keep her feet planted on the floor and attempts to look Diana in the eye again.

"Diana...? Do... Do you really... love me...?"

Her nose begins to sniffle even before she's finished speaking, and her throat suddenly feels like it's closing up. Her heart starts pounding hard, and Akko instantly regrets asking the question for fear of knowing the answer.

_But... if it's Diana's honest answer... it shouldn't hurt me either way..._

Diana is as taken aback by hearing the question as Akko is by asking it. The white-haired witch clutches her chest a little more tightly, refusing to look up as she knows she should.

Her chest hurts more than ever now, and a rush of something stinging rises up behind her eyes. She tries to force the tears back. But when she steels herself enough to finally meet Akko's terrified eyes, Diana's tears slip free anyway.

"I... am not certain..."

Those are her honest feelings.

She knows Akko deserves the truth, not some fabricated, favorable answer.

Akko was afraid it would hurt. But...

But Diana's answer is strangely liberating.

For a moment, neither of them blink or breathe. Tears drip down each of their faces as autumn chestnut locks with sky-blue.

Diana fears Akko might run. She fears she herself might run, and it's all she can do to stand her ground and wait for Akko to react first. She waits, and it feels harder and harder to breathe every second. Until-

"That... That's good..." Akko can barely even comprehend the words tumbling out of her own mouth. But the smile on her face is genuine as she says them.

It certainly isn't the kind of response Diana is expecting.

"Eh...?"

Puzzled, she searches Akko's eyes, trying to detect any hints of deceit. But Akko isn't forcing this answer for Diana's benefit. She, too, is being entirely honest.

"I said... that's good!" she grins. "Th-That's okay, Diana! It's okay if you don't know, b-because I don't know, either!" She says it as though it's something to be proud of, but she's more relieved than anything.

Diana isn't sure how to react. She blinks, freeing two more tears, and looks Akko over again.

"Akko... you... are not upset...?"

"No way! How could I be when you're just telling me your honest feelings? And I feel the same way, Diana! I'm... not really sure... if I love you, either..." Her voice tapers off and her eyes go to the floor again. But her gaze soon travels back up over Diana's ruffled dress, to her nervously-clasped hands and her tear-stained face.

"But like I said," Akko continues. "It's okay. It's okay if we don't know yet. Because... we can still figure it out. We can still learn more about how we feel about each other. We have time. We can figure it out together. Little by little."

Diana isn't sure what it is that makes her start crying first.

Perhaps it is from the relief that Akko hasn't rejected or denied her.

Perhaps it is from the uncertainty about all of this that's inevitably piling up, the fears that they might be discovered, that it might never work out.

Perhaps it is the unbelievability of someone ever learning to love her as Akko believes she can.

Perhaps it is Akko's earnest, honest smile and equally as genuine emotions swirling in her wide chestnut eyes.

Diana longs to believe it is mainly the latter reason.

She can't stop her voice from slipping out in hiccups, and her eyes close with the weight of the tears dripping down.

Akko has to wipe her sleeve over her own face in order to clear her vision, but the smile never falls from her lips. Slowly, she unclasps her hands from behind her back and reaches out.

Gently, she brushes her fingertips over the backs of Diana's gloved hands, where they are still clasped tightly against her chest. Akko coaxes them away, eases them apart, and slips her own hands in between so she may hold both of hers.

She cups Diana's hands in hers, dipping down to kiss them both in turn. The gloves are a thin material, which do not allow Akko to touch her skin directly, but she feels it is an appropriate barrier for where they stand in terms of their relationship now.

She trails her lips across Diana's knuckles, along her palms, and as far up as the insides of her wrists. She kisses softly, allowing some of her own tears to drip and dissolve into the fabrics of the gloves.

Akko kisses every inch she can reach before she straightens herself up again, coyly stealing a glance at Diana's face. Her eyes are still closed, her cheeks are still pink, and she still hasn't brought herself to smile. Akko does that for her.

"Diana... hey..." Chuckling a little, she nudges Diana's nose with hers to gain her attention. Diana's eyelashes flutter as she lifts them, revealing watery splashes of sky-blue. Seeing Akko's tearful smile makes her heart skip a little. Akko steps in a bit closer. "Don't cry so much, Diana... Your eyes are gonna get all puffy... How are you gonna explain that?"

At the very least, Akko knows they aren't tears of pain or sorrow, but mostly relief. She can tell Diana is trying to get ahold of herself, but the tears keep coming. Akko feels she's crying for a lot more than just their situation tonight.

_She's probably been pushing down these tears for a long time, so now they're spilling out all at once._

Akko is thankful for the late hour now, because there's no one else in the dimly-lit hallways. She slips her hands free of Diana's so she may instead wrap them around her waist and the small of her back. Akko presses herself close, nuzzling her face into Diana's hair, where she can still smell her crisp perfume.

And Diana returns the embrace, though she has to keep it light due to how much her arms are trembling. Akko continues to cry as well, though she has to keep herself as quiet as Diana, and that's a bit difficult for her. She has to stifle the sounds in Diana's shoulder and pray that no one happens to walk by.

Diana wishes she could say how thankful she is for Akko's understanding response. She'd been so scared Akko would leave her or become bitter.

She realizes she's had similar fears about Akko several times in the past few weeks now.

She also realizes they are unprecedented and baseless fears.

These are not things she has to worry about in regards to Atsuko Kagari.

Perhaps they existed with just about every other person in her life until this point, and that is why Diana had been almost expectant of such hurtful responses.

But Akko is nothing like those people Diana grew up with, the people she has to impress and cater to. Akko was never like them, and she never will be.

Diana feels she's beginning to understand this now. She sighs into Akko's hair and draws in another deep breath. Akko waits until Diana's hiccups have quieted down, and her hands have stopped shaking. Only then does she pull herself back a little bit, still smiling.

"Don't let it get to you, Diana. It's okay. We'll figure it out together!"

Akko isn't crying any longer, and her smile truly makes Diana feel at ease. She even dares to let her own lips curl up a little bit.

"Very well."

Diana traces her hands around to Akko's shoulders, then trails them up to either side of her face. Closing her eyes, she leans forward, her breath light and lips even lighter.

Akko rolls her thumbs over Diana's hips as she kisses her – very gently – almost cautiously.

It only lasts a moment, but the kiss says so much they can't put into words.

Akko is right. They can figure out together how they feel about one another. They don't have to know all the answers right now.

Akko wants to stay on Diana's lips a little longer, but Diana eases herself back, and Akko lets her withdraw. It was a crazy night for the both of them, and they need to get some sleep.

_I wish we didn't have to go to different rooms..._

Regrettably, Akko steps away and lets Diana go.

"S-So, I'll maybe see you tomorrow?"

Diana wipes her eyes and face clean, then nods.

"Being it is a weekend, we should have more opportunities to find one another."

"Okay! We'll figure something out!" Akko is about to turn and head off first. But before she does, she pulls Diana into one last, soulful hug. "Night, Diana..."

And Diana returns the embrace, savoring her last few seconds with Akko.

"Sleep well, Akko."

She holds on. Just one second longer.

And then lets her go.

Diana watches as Akko turns away, keeping her eyes locked with Diana's for just a second longer before she scurries off.

Diana watches her go, then follows more slowly.

Despite all that's happened tonight, this evening still finds her feeling the same things as all the previous ones; she can hardly wait to see Akko again tomorrow.

She just needs to know this wasn't all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did my best to write how they'd react after the party's incidents if they'd secretly been dating during it. I feel Diana would fret and overthink everything, but Akko would do her humble best to ease her mind.
> 
> Next we'll get towards the events of the Samhain Festival~
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	5. Midnight Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here is where you'll start to see some more little tidbits I included and created for their secret relationship. This chapter begins directly at episode 12, where the mirror incident occurs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 5. Midnight Meeting

Akko knows she should just try to find Diana.

If she finds her and explains everything to her, Diana will understand. Diana could help her change back to normal.

If Akko could only _find_ her.

But being that she's now got Diana's exact appearance, she can't catch a break.

Everyone keeps finding her first and asking her to _do_ things, and it's all Akko can manage to make up excuses or pussyfoot her way out of the situations.

_Geez! As if Diana's not busy enough on a normal day, but I have to get pranked to look like her the day before the Festival when there's tons of work to be done!_

Of course, she does take a brief moment for herself to abuse her 'power' as Diana and get back at Hannah and Barbara. But for the most part, Akko is running around the school, searching for Diana whenever she can while simultaneously trying to avoid responsibilities, to little avail.

 _It'd be better if I could just lock myself up somewhere and do nothing! But this is worse! Because in trying to do stuff, I'm doing it_ poorly _and that's just making Diana look bad! I'd rather just do nothing at all!_

At the very least, maybe she could find Professor Ursula and explain the situation to her. After all, it isn't like she'd done anything wrong. She'd merely fallen victim to a prankster mirror, but it wasn't like it was off-limits to stand in front of it or anything. It was all just one big accident.

_I just wanna be me again..._

Though she had to admit, she'd learned a lot about Diana she might never have learned otherwise.

_Like how people need to leave her the heck alone!_

And now, here she is, making a fool of herself (or rather, making a fool of Diana) putting forth a sorry effort to change the pose of Jennifer's statue. She tries and tries, but nothing happens, and she can already hear everyone else mumbling and muttering.

_Crap! I'm just making Diana look worse-_

" _Ansolow Aeiro!_ "

A familiar voice rings out louder than the gossiping chatter. Akko perks up and watches as the statue begins to move due to the advanced spell cast upon it. And then, everyone is shrieking in surprise.

"Akko?!"

"Huh?" Akko looks herself over to find her hair is brown again, her sash is red, and her appearance is her own. "I'm back?"

And then it hits her that the jig is up. She's been exposed.

_Ahh but I guess this is for the better... Now everyone knows it's me that screwed everything up, not Diana..._

Nervously, Akko turns around to face the grumbling crowds.

"Ah, th-there's a very good reason behind this..."

"This was the work of the mirror, I presume. It is easy to imagine."

Diana's voice comes from the rightful owner's lips this time, not Akko's. Akko whirls around to face her girlfriend.

"Diana!"

And part of her wants to run over and throw her arms around her and tell Diana what an insane day she's had so she can start explaining everything to her properly.

And she would've done just that. If not for all of the other people standing around watching.

So Akko needs to keep up her act. She meets Diana's eyes only briefly, and they share a quick, knowing glance before Diana commences her own part of the act. She keeps her eyes narrowed, her body posture strictly unimpressed, and her tone harsh.

"More importantly, I just had a meeting with Lotte and Sucy about your sacrifice duty."

"Ah-"

"Were you really so irresponsible as to forget?"

If they hadn't been so used to this guise by now, Akko might have taken offense. But as things are now, she's actually doing her best not to burst out laughing.

She bites her tongue and tries to keep up her end by pretending to be defensive. But she actually _did_ forget about the meeting, so she uses a bit of that guilt to add to her ploy.

"S-Sorry. I just can't get on board with being a sacrifice..."

"And you think that justifies your pointless prank?"

Akko can't look her in the eye. Everyone else thinks it's because she feels guilty about it all. But in reality, she's just trying not to chuckle.

She hears Diana heave a sigh, and then proceed with chewing her out in order to satisfy the public.

"Whenever something does not go your way, you sulk and lose all motivation. You play at being Chariot without the slightest knowledge of the history or tradition of magic. You have no right to learn at this academy!"

Akko actually flinches a little bit at that. She knows Diana doesn't mean it, but she's being extremely convincing right now. So Akko just uses that raw emotion to snap a reply.

"I _am_ motivated! I'm serious about following in Chariot's footsteps!"

Diana acts unconvinced.

"Serious? _You_ are?"

"I'll prove it to you. That my passion for magic is the real deal!"

Just for show, Akko puts on a heavy pout, clenches her fists, and stops past Diana in a huff. Already, she's just thinking about when she'll be able to see her in private again.

Some of what Akko's said is indeed true. Of course she's serious about following Chariot's lead. But having Diana challenge her dream so Akko can defend it is a script they'd agreed upon, as it is exactly what others would expect them to argue about.

Still, just for good measure, Akko whirls around and shouts one last bit at Diana from afar.

"Kagari Atsuko will be chosen as the Moonlit Witch during the Samhain Festival!"

And with this declaration, she continues storming off. She makes sure to go in the direction Diana had come from, keeping her eyes peeled for something familiar...

And she spots it immediately – a small piece of paper tucked into the side of the building's door. Akko swiftly plucks it out and takes it along with her as she goes.

Once she's out of sight and alone in the hallway, she unfolds the paper. What's written on it in flowing calligraphy is very concise:

"8:05, Location C"

This is hers and Diana's code by which they communicate in their secret notes and letters. Diana had given her a page that elaborated on the code so Akko would not forget.

Presently, she pulls the decoding sheet out of her skirt pocket and scans it over.

"Okay, so the hour is always 3 numbers later than what Diana said, so... 8 means 11. And the minutes are uhh, let's see... oh! The minutes are always twenty minutes ahead so... 45... So the time is at 11:45 tonight!And then Location C, that's... oh! That's behind the history wing's building! Got it!"

Diana had been the one to propose and concoct this secret code of theirs. She had insisted on the time-change aspect of it, despite Akko's complaints that it would be too difficult for her to remember.

"This way," Diana had told her. "If someone else should happen to come across one of my notes to you, they will not understand what each location is referring to. However, to avoid anyone accidentally stumbling upon one of those locations at the written time, I propose we alter the timeframe significantly to avoid any possible detection."

It had taken Akko a moment to understand Diana's reasoning, but it made plenty of sense. To her knowledge, no one else had ever found one of Diana's notes before Akko herself had, but it was much better to be safe with this than sorry. And besides, now that Diana had written out the code for her, Akko doesn't find it terribly difficult anymore.

"All right, so 11:45 tonight behind the history building. Sounds good." Akko carefully tucks both pieces of paper deep into her pockets before scurrying off.

For the remainder of the evening, she reflects on what she'd learned about Diana today. She recalls how luxurious but lonely Diana's bed is, how neat, but cryptic her diary is. And of course, she now realizes just how _busy_ Diana is, and how much the other students and staff demand and expect of her on a daily basis.

That evening, Akko apologizes to Lotte and Sucy for missing their meeting and has dinner together with them as per usual. But as soon as they retreat to their room and lights are out, Akko waits until her teammates are asleep before instantly getting back out of bed.

She still has a few hours before her designated meeting time with Diana. So she changes into her robes again, takes the Shiny Rod with her, and sets out for the New Moon Tower.

She lies there on the edge of the balcony, trying to collect her thoughts and her bearings, reflecting and pondering, considering how she might make her sacrifice duty at the Festival more worthwhile.

She's been mulling it over for a few hours when Professor Ursula finds her.

And that's how she gets her idea for the Samhain Festival.

By the time Professor Ursula leaves her, Akko is feeling ten times more energized and excited as she had been previously. And it's almost time for her to meet with Diana.

"I can't wait to tell her my idea!" Akko jumps up, still clutching the Rod, and begins scurrying back into the tower and down the winding staircases. "I wonder what Diana will think of- oh! Maybe I shouldn't tell her! Maybe I should let it be a surprise~"

She agrees with herself not to reveal her plan to Diana after all. She wants her girlfriend to be genuinely surprised just like everyone else.

"Yaey! I'm gonna make this sacrifice duty stuff a huge success!"

Akko hums merrily to herself as she jumps off the final step and gives a spin, then continues on her way. She hurries along toward the history building, checking the moon overhead to ensure it's still before midnight.

The roof here overhangs slightly on one corner, providing excellent coverage from anyone patrolling by broom. Akko rounds the corner and spots Diana already there waiting, her broom in-hand. Akko places the Shiny Rod in the grass and bolts straight toward her, throwing her arms out and slamming into Diana full-force.

"Diana~!"

Her surprise arrival takes Diana aback, and the white-haired witch yelps and stumbles against the impact, using her broom to steady herself.

"A-Akko! Keep your voice down!"

"Uweeeh I'm sorryyyy, I just missed you so muuuch!"

"You saw me but a few hours ago."

"Yeah, but not when we could be alone like this!" Akko nestles herself into Diana's shoulder again, sighing in relief now that she gets to behave honestly around her. Diana also can't stop herself from putting an arm around Akko.

"I must admit I agree..." Once again, she rests her hand on Akko's back, in the spot where she knows to have hit her with a spell. Akko recognizes Diana does this almost every chance she gets. With a sigh, Akko pulls back a bit and looks up into her eyes.

"Dianaaaa, stop worrying. That was weeks ago, and it was an accident. I told you it's fine."

"Even so..."

"Diana..." Akko headbutts her lightly and nuzzles into her collar. "You worry too much. About everything. All the time. I got to see that for myself today..." Sheepishly, she properly apologies for the day's events. "S-Sorry about all that. It was an accident. One second I was me and then the next-"

"I am aware. You must have stood in front of that mirror before I had the chance to spread the faery dust over it."

"Yeah..." Akko hides her face deeper into Diana's neck. "I-I was trying to find you, cuz I knew you'd be able to help. B-But then everyone just kept finding _me_ first and asking me to do stuff! I mean, I know you're usually always so busy, but when there's something like the Festival coming up, your workload triples! I dunno how you do it, Diana..."

"Practice has a way of conditioning," Diana murmurs. "But I apologize for any distress this may have caused you."

"What? Why? It's not like _you_ cast the spell on me. _I_ should be the one apologizing for making you look bad..."

"Everything has been resolved now," Diana assures her. "There is no need for you to apologize."

"Okay... then same for you."

Akko lifts her head and bumps her nose against Diana's before kissing her softly. She sighs against her mouth, silently revealing just how badly she'd missed this.

Diana tightens her hold on Akko's shoulders, moving her lips in time with hers.

Akko can't keep her hands still tonight. She just wants to hug Diana every possible way she can. She hugs her shoulders, her sides and back, her waist, and then every combination of those. She plays through Diana's hair and cups her cheeks and holds onto her upper arms.

Eventually, Diana can't help but fidget.

"You are awfully active tonight."

"S-Sorry!" Akko freezes her hands on Diana's sides. "I'm just... really happy to get to be with you. And I'm relieved you're not mad at me."

"Of course I am not. However..."

She doesn't finish right away, though her last word has Akko's full attention. She suddenly becomes nervous that Diana is having second thoughts about something. Perhaps about _them_.

"W-What...?" she mumbles. "What is it, Diana?" Her chest starts to feel tight as Diana takes a step back, checking their surroundings once again.

Then, with a dip of her head, Diana invites Akko to have a seat in the grass. Timidly, Akko obeys.

Diana leans her broom against the wall and sits beside her. With their backs pressed against the building, they curl their legs beneath them. Akko instantly scooches as close to Diana as possible, so their shoulders are brushing. She finds Diana's hand and slips hers into it, squeezing gently.

She waits for Diana to finish her thought from earlier. However, Diana seems content with the silence for now.

But it's killing Akko, so she has to break it.

"D-Diana...? What were you gonna say before...?" She keeps her gaze on Diana's profile, but the white-haired witch seems to be having difficulty in looking at her directly.

Instead, Diana turns her eyes up to the night sky.

"I... had wanted to apologize..."

Akko tenses up a little bit.

"F-For what...? A-Are you..." She tries to swallow, but the lump in her throat pushes back and makes her words choke out. "Breaking up with me...?" Her voice is so small and thin and breakable.

Diana's eyes fly open as she quickly whips her head around to face her.

"Akko!" Diana doesn't even care that she's raised her voice this time. Her blue eyes spark with a fierceness Akko's never seen before – not quite like this. Akko doesn't realize she herself is about to cry until a sniffle works its way out.

"S-Sorry. I just-"

But Diana cuts her off by suddenly pulling Akko forward into her arms. She locks her arms around Akko's back with surprising strength – with fervor.

Almost like she never wants to let go.

Akko would be fine with that.

She returns the sideways embrace, tucking her arms beneath Diana's and burying her face in her shoulder once more. Diana pulls her closer still, almost defiantly.

"Akko..." Her voice all but trembles against the shell of Akko's ear. The brunette whimpers for having worried her unnecessarily. But she listens as her girlfriend goes on. "I promise you that I will do... everything within my power to prevent something like that from happening. I will not allow outside forces to influence us. That is not what I intended to tell you."

And Akko feels as though a painful weight has been lifted off her chest. She releases a long, long sigh into Diana's wavy white hair, and hugs her a little tighter around the waist.

"Okay... I'm glad..." She sniffles one last time before she can feel a smile spreading back across her lips. Leaning back, she seeks Diana's azure eyes in the darkness. "So then, what are you apologizing for?"

Diana looks down at the grass, and her fingers squeeze Akko's a little nervously.

"I had feared... that I had gone too far earlier today. I challenged your aspirations of becoming like Chariot. Even as I was saying those things, I regretted it. I was worried I had hurt you..." She turns her face away shamefully, and her hair provides a white screen, hiding herself from Akko.

But Akko reaches up with her free hand to tuck Diana's hair behind her ear, so she may see her face again.

"That's it? Diana, it's okay! We'd said way ahead of time that that's a good script for us to use since it's what people expect of us anyway! I know you didn't mean it." Akko's so relieved that this was all that had been troubling Diana, and not something much more serious.

Akko pulls her close and vigorously nuzzles into Diana's collar. "You worry way too much. But I guess that's better than not worrying at all and then assuming things are fine when they might not be. So..." Akko sits back now and presents Diana with a wide smile. "Thanks for worrying about me, Diana."

Diana feels a small flutter within her chest. The moonlight streaming down over Akko in this moment highlights her hair with silver and brings out the earthen color of her eyes, which are sparkling more than the night sky itself.

Again, Diana can't help herself. She cups Akko's face in her hands and wordlessly leans in to steal a small kiss from that smile. Akko purrs and giggles, giving her girlfriend another squeeze.

"But you shouldn't worry _too_ much, okay, Diana? Cuz then _I'll_ start to worry about you worrying about me! If that makes any sense..."

Diana offers a small smile in return.

"I understand your meaning," she assures. "Now then..." She turns her gaze back to the sky, reading the crescent moon for the time. "We have about twenty minutes remaining."

"Oooh, then I know what I wanna do!"

Excitedly, Akko leans herself back against the building again, then shifts her knees apart. She opens her arms invitingly and grins wider than before. Diana blinks, puzzled.

"What exactly... is it you want?"

"I wanna cuddle!" Akko declares. "See, you come sit right here, Diana!" Akko pats the space between her knees expectantly. Diana raises an eyebrow.

"I fail to see how this will be comfortable for either of us."

"Just trust meeee!"

"...Very well. But first..."

Diana moves herself away from the wall for a moment and draws her wand.

First, she casts a spell on the bushes and trees nearby, having it so that their leaves and branches lean a little more conveniently over the spot where the two of them are sitting. Next, she aims her wand at the wall behind Akko and murmurs a familiar spell.

" _Slonhon Deance._ "

Almost instantly, Akko can feel the hard wall behind her back softening as little flowers begin sprouting over the surface. They cushion her back much more comfortably, easing the soreness in her shoulder blades.

"Ahhh, this is so niiiiice~" Akko wiggles herself contentedly against the soft petals. She grabs at the air, encouraging Diana to hurry. "Mmm c'mon, c'mon, Dianaaaa~"

"Just a moment." Diana slips her wand back into her sash before looking Akko over once again. She had indicated Diana was to sit between her knees.

Slowly, Diana does as Akko had instructed and sidles herself in the designated spot. Akko doesn't wait even two seconds before she reaches out and wraps her arms snugly around Diana's stomach and pulls her back as close to herself as possible.

"Yaaaey~ Twenty minutes of having Diana all to myself~"

"A-Akko..."

Diana's never been held in such a position before. With Akko's arms around her stomach and her legs on either side of her now, Diana feels heat rising up to fill her cheeks.

Akko nuzzles Diana's hat off her head so she can bury her face in Diana's hair without holding back, pulling her up close against her chest. Akko giggles into her girlfriend's shoulder, squeezing her a little tighter.

"Ahhh, it's so nice~ You're so warm, Diana~"

Diana doesn't know how to react. She herself can feel just how heated her body has become at this intimate proximity.

Part of her is grateful for the fact that she's turned away from Akko so that the pinkness in her cheeks isn't visible. But there are plenty of other things to demonstrate how she's feeling right now.

She's still as stiff as ever, and no matter how much Akko coos and cuddles her, Diana remains tense. Akko presses her chest close to Diana's back to hug her, but like this, she can feel just how quickly Diana's heart is pounding. When she realizes she's the only one enjoying this, Akko's smile fades.

"S... Sorry..." Gently, Akko loosens her hold on Diana and lets her go. "I-I didn't consider how you might feel about this, Diana. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

But the second Diana can't feel Akko's arms around her any longer, she shivers.

"Not at all..." She doesn't think she can bear to turn around if it means she'll risk seeing Akko's dejected expression, so Diana merely continues looking down at her own boots. "It is not that I am uncomfortable. I am simply adjusting myself."

Slowly, Diana slides herself a little closer toward Akko, until her back bumps against her girlfriend's chest again. Diana curls her legs closer to herself and leans her head back against the front of Akko's shoulder. She closes her eyes and lets out a steady breath, gradually allowing herself to relax.

Akko hesitates, her hands still in midair, unsure of what to do.

"Are... Are you sure?"

"I am."

"O...Okay..."

Gingerly, Akko moves her arms around Diana's sides again and puts her hands back into place across her stomach. She gives a little squeeze, lifting her knees up on either side of her girlfriend to shield Diana from the breeze.

The smile gradually finds its way back onto Akko's face as she cuddles Diana from behind, keeping both of them pleasantly warm.

Now that Diana has had a moment to adjust, she truthfully begins to enjoy this closeness with Akko. A bit of tension drains from her body as she allows herself to lean back against her girlfriend. She lifts her hands up to lay them over Akko's, covering them where they rest around her stomach.

Akko giggles again, glad that Diana is finally letting herself relax. She rests her chin on Diana's shoulder, turning her face just a little bit to steal a peck on her cheek.

Diana smiles as well, resting her head fully against Akko's shoulder. She knows she never would have accepted such intimacy with anyone else in the world other than Akko. And she knows Akko would never like to have it with anyone other than her.

Akko just keeps hugging her tighter, trying to pull Diana as close to herself as possible. But she catches herself when Diana makes a small sound, and Akko realizes she's holding a bit too tightly beneath her ribs, so she loosens her grip a little. Keeping her voice a low hum, Akko cradles Diana in her arms.

"You did so much work todaaay. You should rest, Diana."

"There is hardly ample time for that."

"Then just take a nap!"

"It is not that simple. Oftentimes, I wish it were."

Akko frowns. Of course Diana is one of those people who can only fall asleep in a proper bed after an hour's worth of mentally tiring herself out. Unlike Akko, who is the type that can fall asleep anywhere, any time, at any second.

"Mmm then just close your eyes and relax~ I'll let you know when our time's up." Akko glances up at the moon, making note of its position.

Diana is a little uncertain at first, but soon decides to trust her. Therefore, she closes her eyes and leans herself back against Akko.

And Akko gives another giggle of delight and cuddles into her, shifting herself a little bit so Diana's head rests in a better position.

Akko uncurls her fingers and begins gently tracing circles over Diana's stomach. She feels Diana jolt just a little bit at the contact, so Akko pauses. Gradually, Diana relaxes beneath her touch, and Akko continues her ministrations.

She doesn't say anything, as she really does want to encourage Diana to rest. But Akko does make happy little sounds in the back of her throat, and sighs repeatedly.

She's in absolute bliss right now, with comfy, fragrant flowers at her back and Diana's softness and warmth spreading across her chest. She snuggles her as much as she can without moving Diana, ensuring she is as secure as possible in her arms.

Once Akko finally stops fidgeting, she begins to notice much more intimate things about Diana.

Like the way she breathes, so softly and lightly. Her exhales are longer than her inhales, as though she's always trying to give more than she takes.

When she really focuses, Akko can decipher Diana's pulse thrumming lightly against her chest. She's never felt it quite so closely before. She wonders if it would be all right to listen.

Akko indulges herself and turns her head just a little, resting her ear at the center of Diana's shoulders, the nape of her neck. She can barely hear anything from this spot. But when she closes her eyes and really focuses on both her hands and her ears, she can make out the rhythm of Diana's heart, very faintly.

_It's really nice..._

She wonders if Diana is still awake. If she is, and she doesn't like this, Akko knows she would've said something. So Akko hugs her a little closer – as close as she can.

As the minutes pass by, she can feel Diana's pulse begin to slow and her breathing begin to deepen. Most likely, the only time Diana can actually fully relax is when she's asleep, but even then, it's limited.

Akko knows she probably has nightmares from time to time, or something that troubles her and keeps her awake, prevents her from having a decent night's rest to the fullest.

But for now - just for these fifteen final minutes - Akko believes Diana truly _rests_.

She is quiet, still, and safe in Akko's arms. She doesn't have to do anything or think about anything or worry about anything. Akko's glad to give her these few moments of relaxation. She wishes she could give her more...

But before very much longer, Akko realizes their time is almost up. The moonlight has shifted, now only highlighting a fraction of Diana's hair rather than all of it.

_Just one more minute!_

Akko closes her eyes and counts the beats of Diana's heart, savoring the sound, the softness, the warmth...

At last, she forces herself to pull away. Biting her lip, she groans to herself.

_Geez, I hate to do this! I really hate to have to wake her up now!_

Briefly, she considers picking Diana up and bringing her back to her dorm room. But she quickly dismisses the idea. She'd have to take Diana's broom as well, and how would she explain things if someone found her? What would she say to Hannah and Barbara? And Diana still has another shift to complete...

_Aww fine! Guess I have no choice..._

Unlike the conflicted wailing of the voice in her head, Akko clears her through and audibly speaks much more softly.

"Diana?" She presses her cheek lightly against the side of Diana's head and nuzzles her again. "Dianaaa, time to wake up..." Akko rubs her girlfriend's stomach again and eases her forward. She hears a small, tired, but very adorable sound work its way up Diana's throat.

"Mn..."

Akko needs to bite back a squeal and gently shakes her again.

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty."

Diana's conscious comes back to her slowly. She's never been quite so comfortably warm before in all her life. Akko's scent wreathes around her, fills her lungs, reminds her of where she is. The moonlight is pale as it splashes through the leaves of surrounding plants. Diana can tell from the shadows it's just about time for her next shift to begin.

A small jolt of panic squirms in her chest, and a gasp falls from her lips. But before she can start to fret, Akko pulls her back for another hug.

"Take it easy. You still have a few minutes. I promised I'd wake you up on time, didn't I?"

Slowly, Diana tilts her head to look back at Akko. She's clearly tired, but she had made sure not to fall asleep so she could wake Diana on time.

Diana turns herself around and brushes her palm against Akko's cheek, earning a sleepy smile in return. Akko rests her forehead against Diana's and yawns softly.

"Did you sleep at all?" she wonders.

Diana replies with a small kiss.

"Better than I have in my entire life."

"Aw, you're flattering me."

"I am being entirely serious, Akko." She feels so rejuvenated, so refreshed. She's never felt this way before, not even after sleeping hours on a luxurious mattress. Somehow, napping for twenty minutes behind a corner of the school in Akko's arms was the remedy she'd needed.

But she can tell Akko won't make it back to her own room. Therefore, Diana pushes herself up, and carefully helps Akko to her feet with her. She picks up their hats and places them back atop the rightful witch's head, making sure Diana gives Akko the proper one, lest her teammates find her with a blue-ribboned hat in the morning.

Diana guides Akko to her broom and mounts it, pulling Akko on behind herself. Akko hugs her around the waist a second time tonight and presses close to her back.

Diana casts the lift-off spell and quietly ascends. Within minutes, she's hovering outside of Akko's team's window. She uses another spell to quietly open the hinge and gets her broom as close as possible so Akko can hop off to stand on the sill. Diana keeps a firm hold on her hand just to be safe.

"Get some rest," Diana advises. "I shall see you tomorrow, Akko."

"M'kay. Night, Diana."

Akko holds onto her hand a moment longer, coaxing Diana close enough to kiss her cheek sweetly. Diana brushes her nose against Akko's, smiles, and releases her hand.

"Goodnight, Akko."

She watches Akko climb safely in through the window and then takes off.

Akko watches her go, keeping Diana in her sights until the last possible second.

And even though she sleeps alone that night, that special warmth never leaves her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As promised, the chapters are getting longer now! I really wanted to write something involving the "softening spell" so I let them cuddle for a while. Diana, like myself, is probably the kind of person who can't just fall asleep anywhere/anytime, but if the right person coaxes her and makes her feel safe, she'll cave.
> 
> I had a lot of fun creating their secret code for this. It sort of reminded me of when I had Diana send Akko on her 'scavenger hunt' in my other fic, A Witch's Confession.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	6. Something To Celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, we'll be starting the events of the Samhain Festival!
> 
> Originally, I'd wanted to break this event up into a few separate chapters, but the only appropriate place for breaks would warrant one chapter being exceedingly short. Or other potential places for breaks would disrupt the flow of the story.
> 
> Therefore, we're gonna knock out the entire Samhain Festival in one long chapter here!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 6. Something To Celebrate

The next morning, Diana is up earlier than the sunrise to shower, change, have a cup of tea, and begin preparing for the Festival today.

Despite all that she's done these past few days, there are still plenty of last-minute preparations and things to oversee. She heads outside to check over the stage, the bleachers, and the tables where the visiting alumni will be sitting. She checks over the statue of the Great Witch Jennifer, and goes over the pamphlet she herself had written up.

Diana ensures everything is exactly as it should be, running through the order of events in her mind as they shall play out tonight. Her own performance is set toward the ending, and Akko's team will follow up.

Even though Akko had missed their meeting to discuss the sacrifice duty, Lotte and Sucy had seemed to be on-board and prepared for what they would need to do.

Diana regrets that Akko has been forced to partake in arguably the worst possible duty of the Festival, but she is hoping things will go without a hitch tonight.

Before long, the professors and other students begin filing outside to prepare as well. Diana makes her rounds with her back straight and eyes sharp, asking if there are any questions, concerns, or last-minute necessities. Whatever anyone needs, she will find it or help them with it.

All morning and well into the afternoon, Diana is hard at work, reviewing today's schedule, speaking with the professors, and helping her fellows classmates. She hardly sits down for longer than a moment, and only eats when Professor Finneran orders her to take a break.

During those few minutes, as she is daintily picking her way through a salad with Hannah and Barbara on either side of her, Diana scans the property. It's bustling with activity, the air swirling with the last remnants of a spell someone just cast, the sounds of excited chatter twittering on the breeze.

She makes certain she isn't being too obvious in seeking out Akko's team. But they are nowhere to be found.

Diana doesn't let this affect her, however. She cannot allow herself to be distracted now of all times.

But as she commences her rounds, she does begin to ask people if they have seen Akko, using the excuse that Diana needs to ensure they are prepared for their part in the Festival tonight.

Of course, that is _part_ of the reason. But _only_ part of it.

But no one has seen Akko and her teammates, or if they have, they can't remember where or what they'd been doing.

Before she knows it, it is nearly time for the alumni to start arriving, and Diana has no choice but to abandon her search for Akko. She quickly changes clothes and prepares her cloak for her own performance tonight, and leaves it behind stage where she will easily be able to pick it up again later.

As the afternoon settles in, the announcement is made that the alumni will soon be arriving. All of the available students and staff head toward the leyline's entrance to greet them. Diana herself stands at the head of the crowd.

She watches them fly in, these renown, successful witches who still choose to practice magic and return to Luna Nova after all this time, those who still care for the future of magic as they know it.

Diana dips her head to them all as they fly in above, and are officially introduced one by one. They are all names Diana recognizes from her extensive research – all people she would do well to impress.

Before she knows it, she is being hailed to center stage in order to announce the official start of the Samhain Festival.

From that point onward, Diana lingers behind stage, observing each lackluster performance one by one. Some do better than they had during rehearsal, but most do significantly worse or about the same. She can see the stoic, unimpressed expressions of their visitors and even their own professors.

But Diana isn't concerned. Because she knows at the very least she herself will be turning heads.

When Hannah and Barbara scurry behind stage and grab their cloaks, Diana takes hers as well and pulls it over her shoulders.

By now, the only other people waiting to go onstage are Lotte and Sucy. Diana longs to ask them about Akko's whereabouts, but she fears it might turn out badly if she would have to act in front of them.

However, Hannah and Barbara are muttering loudly enough for the other team to hear, and loudly enough to irk Diana.

"That Akko, she isn't even showing up, is she?"

"I feel sorry for those guys. Akko just totally ditched them!"

Diana has always found this to be one of the most difficult parts of her secret relationship with Akko. She always longs to silence her teammates' banter, but cannot afford to be too obvious about it, lest they become suspicious.

Even now, she is prepared to silence them and justify it with the fact that they should be focusing on their performance above all else. But they keep glancing at her, as if expecting her to comment on Akko's absence as well; Diana knows if she doesn't, they'll find it odd.

So she has no choice but to badmouth her very own girlfriend right to Akko's own teammates.

"Has Akko arrived yet? There is precious little time left."

Naturally, her teammates jump in.

"Maybe she's finally realized how worthless she is..."

"...and made herself scarce?"

Diana doesn't even look at either Hannah or Barbara, fearing she might not be able to bite back a comment in Akko's defense. She maintains her composure and her act. The words come almost too naturally for her liking.

"She ran away from her responsibilities, leaving all the burden on your shoulders. How pathetic."

She feels wretched for going that far, but it effectively keeps up the front she's striving for. Though as her team is called for next, Diana has to admit she is rather relieved that Lotte all but snaps and counters them in Akko's defense.

"Akko wouldn't run away!" Lotte declares. "She's pouring everything she has into making what she believes in happen! She may be stubborn, but that's what makes her Akko!"

And Diana can't turn away quickly enough to hide the smile that briefly finds its way onto her lips.

_Yes. That's absolutely right._

She's glad Akko has such dedicated friends who truly understand her. Diana knows she can't really say the same about herself.

With their exchange about Akko now over, Diana begins making her way onstage.

. . .

Akko's sweating from how much she's been practicing.

Not only all day today, but all last night, and any chance she'd gotten within the past several days.

Her magic still isn't perfect, but it'll have to do. Because the sudden astonished cheering of the crowds tells her that Diana's team is beginning their performance, and Akko's will soon follow.

She pauses in her transformation practice to turn toward the stage. She can't see anything from where she is, but she can hear perfectly fine. The crowds instantly fall silent as the light dies down, and everyone focuses their attention on one person in particular.

Akko wishes she could see Diana for herself, but she can imagine what she believes is happening now. Diana, shrouded in a mysterious black cloak, casting a water spell beneath her boots, crystal-clear water that perfectly reflects the moon and stars above. Then, a gushing fountain bursts upward into the sky, high enough above the bleachers and buildings for Akko to see for herself at this standpoint.

She stares up into the swirling waves, her jaw dropping as the water begins to take another shape. It's almost like watching one of Chariot's performances.

A pure-white unicorn leaps from the water, its mythical whinny ringing through the sky as it gallops on thin air, down along the trail of water, and back to the caster's side.

Akko hurries forward, peeking in behind the bleachers just in time to glimpse the mighty beast easing its pace to a halt only a foot or so shy of Diana. She watches Diana extend her hand, palm upturned, an invitation few witches have ever made, and even fewer have been blessed with acceptance of.

The unicorn doesn't even hesitate to make contact, brushing its muzzle against Diana's hand, willingly allowing itself to touch her. It lingers, and for that split second, it seems like no one breathes.

Then Diana straightens herself up to face the audience. And the crowds erupt in excited cheering.

Akko can tell a lot of people are standing up, and even the snobby old witches are clapping and smiling. Akko claps quietly from her hiding spot, wiping her eyes when she realizes there is water in them.

"Diana's so incredible!" Akko can't be happier for her.

But now, it's time to return the favor and give Diana a show worth remembering.

As the crowds continue applauding her girlfriend, Akko scurries along and makes her way backstage to where Lotte and Sucy are waiting.

. . .

Despite how enthusiastic the audience is about her performance, Diana doesn't linger onstage for long. She is still concerned about Akko's absence and longs to seek her out before the sacrifice ceremony, if at all possible.

Diana first turns to the unicorn she has summoned and dips her head in gratitude. It looks her in the eye for a moment, and Diana holds her breath. Then, the beast shakes its head with a whinny, leaps back into the pool of water at their feet, and vanishes within.

With a sweep of her cloak, Diana turns her back on the audience and disappears backstage. Wangari's voice continues to sing her praises for a moment before she gets on announcing the final event of the night. As she introduces the names of the three girls involved, Diana can't help but flinch slightly at the mention of Akko's.

But as she turns to make her way down the steps, a small gasp escapes her lips. Her eyes widen in shock as she finds herself looking at none other than Akko herself.

"Akko!"

Lotte and Sucy are flanking her, which prevents Akko from reacting as she truly wants to. Again, she wants to rush up to Diana and hug her. But Akko maintains her stoic expression as she makes her way up the steps one by one.

Diana is relieved to see that Akko has come after all, but she can't allow herself to show or say as much.

Diana doesn't move as Akko stalks up to her and halts at her shoulder. They don't make eye contact again, for both of them fear they could lose their composure if they do. But Diana hears Akko's declaration loud and clear.

"Watch me."

To the others, it sounds like a challenge. But Diana understands the hidden meaning behind those words.

_"I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing it for you too."_

Diana turns her face away just in case a smile forms on her lips. With that, Akko and her teammates pass by and take the stage.

Diana sheds her heavy black cloak and goes to fetch her broom where she'd left it nearby, so she may observe Akko's performance from the sky. She will remain on standby just in case something goes amiss.

That's what Diana had intended, anyway. But she certainly hadn't anticipated what Akko now proclaims to the observing crowds.

"Are you ready, folks? It's time for the super fun sacrifice show!"

Diana's eyes go wide just as she hears the mutterings of the professors down below. The visiting alumni grunt and raise their eyebrows, not sure what to make of this.

Diana herself isn't sure either. But for the moment, she simply hovers off to the side and keeps her eyes trained on Akko.

She watches as her girlfriend summons Vajarois, the hideous, wailing monster...

...and begins to play with her.

Akko's cheerful voice carries out across the campus as she laughs merrily, transforming herself into comical, half-completed shapes of various creatures, urging the monster to smile. She jumps and flies and bounces about, casting playful spells on Vajarois in an effort to make the monster laugh.

Diana - and everyone else, it appears - is at a loss. This... certainly isn't what they'd rehearsed, nor is it what Diana had agreed upon with Lotte and Sucy a few days earlier. It is so unexpected that everyone observing seems to be frozen in a state of shock, but no one makes a move or an effort to stop it.

For a few minutes, Akko continues her antics, encouraging the screeching monster to laugh instead of cry, transforming herself into flying elephants and squirrels and horses and sharks, filling the air with glitter and the atmosphere with merriment.

And as Diana watches, she is overcome with a short-lived, but poignant sense of nostalgia. This kind of performance, colorful and fun, led by a delightful young girl...

She's seen this kind of performance before, many years ago.

Akko is certainly keeping true to her dream of doing whatever it takes to become like Shiny Chariot.

Lotte and Sucy assist her whenever possible, and although the monster doesn't laugh, almost everyone else does. The audience giggles and chortles, and even the older witches can't help but snort here and there.

The effect Akko has on people is contagious. It is something pure, something wonderful.

Diana doesn't even realize it when a smile curls on her own lips as well.

However, she isn't allowed to enjoy it for long. Because a sudden disruption sends Vajarois into a fury even stronger than its usual discontent. It howls and screeches and sends the three girls flying high into the air, opens its massive jaws and then-

Diana isn't quick enough. She'd been so caught up in Akko's antics of a few seconds earlier that she'd failed to anticipate what could happen next.

The monster swallows all three girls whole, just as the ceremony demands. And even though it is part of the performance, Diana knows it wasn't Akko's intent.

The laughter and joyful sounds of the audience cut off abruptly, and an unsettling silence falls. Akko's fun and games might not have been what people were expecting. But they'd been enjoying it. To have it be torn away in a second has everyone's shoulders slumping.

It seems Akko's efforts to make this mundane ceremony fun for everyone have failed, so everyone just goes back to sighing and watching with a bored expression as the sparks fade from their eyes.

It takes a moment for Diana to compose herself as well, and she has to hope Akko is all right. She flies down and lands, and is about to prepare for the end of the ceremony and declare the Festival over.

But then, something... happens.

Vajarois begins to screech again, its blubbery blue flesh rippling and contorting. A greenish glow begins to resonate from its stomach, a color that grows brighter and brighter until-

Suddenly, there's an explosion of light, color, and fireworks. The dull, gray night is instantly coated in every color imaginable, the still air now alive with motion and dancing light, bright shapes like stars, and a warm feeling.

And at the center of it all, the hideous skin of Vajarois peels away... and reveals a beautiful princess.

There, slumped on the ground in a puddle of watery slime is Akko and her team. But everyone witnesses the princess as she stands above them, casting off a pleasant pink and gold light. She smiles, giggles, curtseys. And then she is gone.

A beat of silence.

And then Wangari's excited voice echoes around the campus as everyone begins to cheer and clap, wonderstruck by the brilliant display Akko has just shown them. The alumni and professors praise her, and the students squeal and chitter about this unforgettable Festival finale.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy pick themselves up, wiping the watery stuff off themselves and one another. Akko is already blubbering, crying happily as she pulls both of her best friends close to her.

"I couldn't have done it without yoooou!"

Her teammates chuckle and pat her back, and Akko continues to squeeze them, crying and laughing at the same time. Just feeling sheer emotion. That's something Akko's always been able to do.

And Diana stands alone, at a distance - watching.

Watching Akko once again have the things she never could, and _still_ can't have for herself.

In spite of the wonderful show she'd just seen that had temporarily taken her back to the innocent, fun-loving days of her childhood, Diana feels an ache in her chest.

It hurts. It is a pain she's never experienced before.

Her grip on her broom tightens as she takes a step back, but her eyes remain trained on Akko. A prickle of envy creeps into her heart.

Diana wants that, too. She wants to be able to show everyone else how she feels around Akko. She wants to let everyone know.

And not only Akko. She wants to be the way Akko is with her own friends. She wants to have _fun_ with them.

Diana doesn't realize the sting behind her eyes, because her entire body is tingling with a painful sensation. Only Wangari's voice snaps her out of it.

Diana turns away from Akko to face the enthusiastic announcer, only to be informed that Akko's team is out of consideration for any of them potentially receiving the Moonlit Witch title.

And Diana feels as though she's been struck in the chest with the hilt of a blade. It is dull and painful, but just shy of letting the tears drip free. Wangari leaves her there, alone once again.

Diana can't even manage to look at Akko anymore. It feels difficult to breathe now.

And Akko had been so certain she could win Moonlit Witch. She'd worked so hard, trained tirelessly, done everything she could. She'd freed the constricted spirit of Princess Vajarois, and even given a fun-filled spectacle for all to enjoy.

Akko deserved to win. She had earned it in her own way, in a way very different from how Diana might have earned it.

Diana shakes herself off, wiping her sleeve over her eyes as she begins making her way toward the stage once again. The lights have all come back on as the crowds settle down a bit, though most of them are still smiling and laughing. Diana leaves her broom, straightens her back, and makes her way to center stage to give the announcement.

"I hereby officially declare the Samhain Festival to be concluded."

And the crowds applaud and cheer, but it's much more mechanical than the applause Akko had elicited from them.

Diana steps down, then joins Hannah and Barbara at the front row of the bleachers where the other Luna Nova students are seated. Her teammates are adamantly trying to sound as though they weren't also impressed by Akko's 'show'.

"I _guess_ it was all right," Hannah shrugs.

"Yeah, but Diana's summoning was _much_ cooler!" Barbara finishes.

While Diana appreciates that they, if no one else, are still thinking about her own performance tonight, part of her wishes they too would give Akko the proper recognition she deserves right now.

After a few more minutes, everyone begins to quiet down as the older witches rise from their seats and convene together in a brief meeting, likely to discuss the winner of the Moonlit Witch title.

Though Diana's posture is stiff as ever, she sinks back a bit in her seat, hoping to conceal herself to some degree.

She doesn't want to be called. She knows she _has_ to be, but she doesn't _want_ to be. With her family name and heritage, she can't afford _not_ to win this title.

But she knows she doesn't deserve it in the same way Akko does.

Never before has she been nervous about winning something. Whatever exam, competition, or award is being discussed, Diana knows her name will always be announced.

But now her heart beats thickly in her chest, in a way that almost makes her feel sick with guilt. She does her best not to show it, keeping her lips pursed tightly and her jawline taut. She closes her eyes for a moment to breathe.

A soft tap on her shoulder draws her attention to Hannah and then Barbara, who are looking at her with puzzled expressions.

"Diana?"

"Are you okay?"

She doesn't know how to respond convincingly.

But before she has to, the senior witches take center stage together. Miss Marjolaine begins to address the crowds for silence.

"All right, everyone. It's time to announce the talented young student who has won the title of Moonlit Witch."

At her words, silence and anticipation sweep through the crowds. Hannah and Barbara instantly each grab one of Diana's hands. Diana keeps her eyes forward, but it isn't the senior witches she is looking at.

Her gaze travels to Akko and her teammates, to where they've just scurried over to stand in front of another set of bleachers. Diana can't see Akko's face past the wide rim of her hat. But her hands are clutching tightly to the Shiny Rod, and her shoulders are clearly tensed.

Diana breathes out a silent prayer, just hoping by some miracle they will call out the _right_ name.

Headmistress Holbrooke takes over the announcement from there.

"Our visiting alumni were mildly impressed with this year's Samhain Festival performances. All of you have demonstrated adequate growth in terms of your magic-using, and you should all take pride in yourselves.

"However, there is one student who has undoubtedly stood out amongst the rest, a witch who has always strictly adhered to the rules and practices of magic, who has demonstrated tremendous skill and control, and has very clearly earned the title of Moonlit Witch."

She motions for Professors Finneran and Badcock to step forward; the former is holding the traditional long white robes while the latter holds the decorative, antlered hat. All eyes are upon the Headmistress as she continues.

"Students, staff, and alumni of Luna Nova, I hereby congratulate Miss Diana Cavendish as this year's Moonlit Witch."

And the audience erupts in cheers and squeals, but none are louder than Hannah and Barbara. They jump right up out of their seats, still clinging to Diana's hands, cheering and bursting with excitement.

"You did it, Diana!"

"Of course she did!"

But the applause and cheers of her fellows does nothing to make Diana feel better about her victory. She glances to where she knows Akko to be standing, but can no longer see her past the lively audience.

Hannah and Barbara happily pull Diana to her feet, encouraging her to go up onstage to accept her robe and hat. As soon as they let go of her hands, Diana almost sways.

Her chest hurts so badly. Never before has she experienced anything quite like this.

She _knows_ she's earned every title and award she's ever won, and this one is no different.

But... she still knows it isn't right.

She has no choice but to put on her usual, serious expression, folding her hands behind her back and lifting her chin high and proudly, hoping that the rim of her own hat will conceal her face.

The crowds continue to squeal and applaud as she makes her way onto the stage.

Diana has to wonder if Akko is cheering for her too. What if she's crying? What if she's so hurt by the fact that she's lost that she's run off?

Diana truly feels sick at the thoughts. She very nearly stumbles as she makes her way toward her professors, but covers it up by stopping abruptly, and then continuing more slowly.

She can't bear to look out at the audience for fear of what she might see. Or not see.

As per tradition, the alumni witches are holding out their hands for Diana to accept and shake. Diana does so very politely, offering the humblest words of gratitude to each of them in turn.

At last, she reaches her Headmistress, who reaches up to shake both of Diana's hands.

"Well done, Diana. You should be proud."

"Thank you, Headmistress. I am."

And she is. But not of herself.

At last, Diana reaches Professor Finneran and Professor Badcock. The former cannot stop offering praises as she drapes the festive white cloak around her top student's shoulders.

"You did absolutely splendidly tonight, Diana. As you always do."

"Thank you very much, Professor Finneran."

"Indeed," Badcock agrees. She removes Diana's team hat and replaces it with the matching white one with golden antlers.

With the small awarding ceremony complete, Holbrooke speaks up again.

"Ladies of Luna Nova, your Moonlit Witch!"

And the applause doubles in both exuberance and volume. Just about everyone stands from their seats and cheers, shouting out words of congratulations for Diana.

And just like that, it seems to her they've all forgotten about the amazing spectacle Akko's team had just put on for them.

Diana knows she is stealing their spotlight once again. She clenches her fists into her uniform, but the action is concealed by the white robes.

Diana casts her gaze along the crowds now, unable to stand it any longer. She needs to know where Akko is, how she's reacting to this...

Cautiously, as not to draw too much attention to the fact that she is specifically seeking Akko out, Diana turns her head and glances to the spot she last knew Akko to be. She expects to find that spot vacant now.

But to Diana's astonishment, she finds the exact opposite of what she expects.

Akko hasn't run off. She isn't crying.

Rather... she is cheering louder than anyone else.

Diana meets her chestnut eyes and sees genuine joy reflected in them. Akko has handed the Shiny Rod to Sucy so she herself may clap until her palms turn red. Her smile is joyful and her eyes are full of mirth.

The second Akko realizes Diana is looking at her, the brunette gives a little bounce in place.

"Good job, Diana!"

And clearly, Diana isn't the only one surprised by Akko's reaction. Lotte, Sucy, and a few others around her are giving Akko puzzled looks. Akko merely shrugs and continues smiling.

"She deserves it! There are plenty of other ways I can get closer to Chariot!"

And just like that, Diana feels the pain in her chest subside, as though Akko has cast a spell on her. The guilt ebbs away bit by bit, until she is washed through by something entirely more pleasant. Diana can breathe again.

Knowing that Akko isn't upset about this is enough to erase Diana's unease. But to know that Akko is genuinely happy for her success, enough to proudly show it to everyone else...

Diana is almost scared by the sudden stinging behind her eyes until she realizes they are tears. She fights them back, even though they are tears of happiness, simply because she does not want to give off the wrong impression. She hasn't cried in public her entire life.

But it is a silent struggle for her to fight back the emotions now while still trying to appear composed.

So much happens within the span of a single moment. But soon, the deafening cheers being to die down.

However, Diana doesn't want it to end like this.

Promptly, she turns back to the headmistress and addresses her.

"Headmistress, would it be permissible for me to give a short speech?"

The older witch delightfully consents.

"Of course. I'm certain everyone would love to hear what you have to say."

And Diana can't be quite sure, but she feels there is a twinkle in her headmistress' eye, as if she knows what Diana has in mind...

But Diana can't say for sure. She simply dips her head in gratitude, then straightens up to face the crowds. She draws in a deep breath to steady herself, then projects her voice with confidence:

"I am honored to receive such a prestigious title. No words can properly express how grateful I am to our professors and visiting alumni for this humbling opportunity."

By now, everyone has grown silent to listen attentively to her unexpected speech. Diana sweeps her gaze across the many faces and continues.

"It was my desire to make my deep appreciation known to all of you. However, I must apologize in advance for giving such an unconventional speech. I mean no disrespect or discredit to the opinions of our experiences professors and our honored guests who have unanimously came to the conclusion for the awarding of this title."

Diana looks down the line of senior witches, who are now all raising eyebrows in surprise. She does not waste any time in elaborating.

"I would like to invite Atsuko Kagari onto the stage."

As words and sounds of confusion rise up from the crowds and from the older witches behind herself, Diana can distinctly hear one noise above all else.

"E-Eeeehh? M- _Me?!_ " Akko snaps her head from side to side as all eyes are suddenly on her. "W-What's going on? I know I missed rehearsal, but I'm _pretty_ sure this wasn't in it!"

"Dunno," Sucy shrugs. "But you'd better go."

"Hurry, Akko!" Lotte gives her shoulder a push. "Don't keep them waiting!"

"Uwaaaah!" Akko swallows hard, her eyes still flashing wildly around herself. But everyone is mumbling encouragement for her to go onstage as Diana instructed.

So Akko has little choice but to oblige. Her knees feel weak and she almost trips with every step as she makes her way up the small wooden staircase.

Diana waits for her quietly despite how much everyone else is chattering, even her professors and the visiting witches.

"Oh?" Miss Marjolaine hums. "What's this now?"

"Certainly interesting," Minister Dorlin comments.

Madame Ural gives an intrigued grunt.

Beside them, Professor Finneran's voice is a tight whisper.

"There was no mention of this-"

"Now, now," Holbrooke soothes her. "Have some faith in your star student, Professor Finneran."

Diana's eyes are fixed on Akko as she makes her way over, half-walking half-stumbling. She pauses a few feet away from Diana and freezes as though she's been rooted to the spot. Everyone can see the nervousness in every inch of Akko's body, but her eyes are screaming silent questions only Diana can understand.

_What are you doing? We aren't going to... tell them, are we? Are you really okay with this?_

But what Akko thinks her girlfriend has in mind is a little different than what Diana truly intends. She simply presents Akko with a small smile before turning back to address the crowds.

"Once again, I would like to make it perfectly clear that I in no way desire to disagree with or reject the decision made by our seniors. I am truly honored by their decision and cannot express my gratitude deeply enough."

Now, she turns back to Akko, and doesn't look anywhere else.

"However, I believe we can all agree that Akko has demonstrated an exceptional amount of improvement in her magical skills. Her uncouth performance brought more delight and fascination to this Festival than all others combined.

"And ultimately, her exceptional efforts and unflagging confidence in magic and in herself led to the freeing of Princess Vajarois' spirit. And those are feats no one has ever accomplished before, or ever will again. Not in quite the same way. _Those_ are feats worthy of the Moonlit Witch."

And Diana begins to unclasp the white robe from her collar. Jaws begin to drop, and none farther than Akko's, but no one dares to make a sound or budge an inch.

Only Diana moves as she pulls the white cloak off of her own shoulders – after it has only been there for no longer than a few minutes – and instead drapes it over Akko's back. She fastens the clasps to secure it, then removes her white hat and places it atop Akko's head.

It all looks much more fitting on her.

Akko is still frozen, still shocked into utter silence, still unable to comprehend what is happening. Diana's voice continues to carry the entire school on its wavelength:

"I reiterate: I am humbly grateful to have been awarded the title of this year's Moonlit Witch. But although the title has been granted to me officially, I would like nothing more than for Akko to share it with me in spirit."

With this Diana steps back, and allows everyone to see Akko for themselves, adorned in the ceremonial robes and hat of the Moonlit Witch.

Diana gives the first few claps herself. And then, within seconds, everyone else joins in. A new surge of excitement and applause rises up as people begin calling out in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"Akko did great!"

"She was incredible!"

Lotte and Sucy take a bit longer to snap back into reality, simply because neither of them ever expected something like this from Diana of all people. But as soon as they realize it's actually happening, they begin to cheer for their friend as well.

Akko is the last to recover, the last to understand what's happening to her right here in this moment.

Diana...

Diana has... given her title of Moonlit Witch away.

To her.

Perhaps not in official writing, but in essence and in spirit.

And that...

That is more than Akko can take.

She knows how desperately Diana needs this recognition, to be placed on the highest possible pedestal in anything and everything she does. She is expected to strive for perfection, to achieve the highest titles in everything, to uphold her family's traditions and lineage, and to bring honor and prestige to the Cavendish name.

Diana _needs_ this title. It isn't an option for her.

And yet... she still gave it away.

Akko finally feels herself break free from the numbing disbelief that's been holding her down until now. She loses herself to genuine emotion.

"D... Dianaaaa!"

And Akko _throws_ her arms around her girlfriend, sobbing uncontrollably - loud, heavy, heaving sobs. She cries with her entire body, letting the tears tumble down like waterfalls, with no end in sight.

The force of her embrace very nearly bowls Diana over, but she just barely manages to catch herself and regain her balance.

They've never hugged in front of anyone else before. They've been so careful not to show any kind of affection, for risk of revealing their relationship.

But Akko can't hold herself back this time. She feels this hug is one everyone can accept without raising any suspicions.

They can have this. Just this once. Just for a moment...

Even Diana allows herself to accept the embrace. Despite the initial shock, she rests her hands over Akko's back as the brunette blubbers into her shoulder, wailing her name over and over again. Diana tucks her face into the side of Akko's neck to hide her smile.

"You deserve it much more than I do."

The crowds continue to cheer, and some people, even their professors, need to wipe their eyes a bit.

Akko and Diana remain locked in their embrace for as long as they believe is acceptable before slowly easing back. As Diana looks Akko over, she still can't wipe the small smile off her face.

"Come now," she mutters. "Pull yourself together. Your teammates are calling for you."

Akko sniffles and glances sideways to find Lotte waving and Sucy smiling.

Everyone begins to disperse naturally, breaking of into groups of friends and teammates as they file down from the bleachers and begin to make their way back to the school building.

But Akko doesn't want to leave Diana just yet. With anxious chestnut eyes, she looks her over, and can tell Diana is trembling slightly. Akko makes a move to wipe her nose but then realizes she doesn't want to do it on the Moonlit Witch robes, so she simply sniffles deeply.

"Diana... a-are you okay? What's the matter?"

Diana flashes a guilty look over her shoulder, back at their senior witches.

"I fear I... may have come across as rude to them."

"What? Definitely not!" Akko assures her. "They don't seem upset to me! No one here does, except _you_ , Diana." Akko gives a small, worried pat to Diana's shoulder.

Until now, the chatter and movement of everyone around them had more or less concealed Akko's and Diana's private moment. But now, their four teammates are calling for them. Diana glances down at Hannah and Barbara, then briefly back to Akko.

"I must speak to our seniors one last time," she decides. "However, should you feel up for it, meet me in an hour. By the courtyard."

Normally, when she wrote notes with the potential risk of someone else finding them before Akko might, Diana would write fully in code. But when it was just the two of them conversing privately like this, she could afford to say exactly what she meant.

Akko gives a nod then steps away, and Diana immediately misses the contact from her hand. But she steels herself, draws in a breath, and turns back to where the older witches have convened to talk amongst themselves.

Professor Finneran is the first to notice her star student lingering nearby.

"Ah, Diana! What a splendid performance you gave tonight!"

"Indeed!" Badcock adds. "Even in relinquishing Moonlit Witch to that Atsuko Kagari."

Diana flinches slightly.

"That is what I would like to discuss," she says, rather reserved. "I truthfully hope I did not offend any of you in doing what I did. I meant no disrespect."

Holbrooke turns and smiles up at her.

"Diana. We all know that very well," she assures her. The visiting alumni nod in agreement.

"The way I see it," Miss Marjolaine says. "After what you did, giving the clothes to that sacrifice girl, we made the right choice in selecting you as Moonlit Witch."

Diana is overwhelmed with relief that none of them seem to be upset with her. In fact, they are all rather accepting of her actions and her decision to unofficially crown Akko.

Though Diana will keep the title in the records, there is no harm in allowing Akko to keep the outfit her idol wore for just a few nights. Simply the essence of being Moonlit Witch, and the fact that Diana had dared to give it up for her, is more than enough for Akko.

The older witches congratulate Diana once again before drawing their wands and beginning to clean everything up for the night. With one last dip of her head, Diana walks offstage to where Hannah and Barbara are waiting for her.

"Dianaaaa! You were incredible!"

"Even I have to admit Akko didn't look half bad."

Diana offers one last brief smile as she glances back to where Akko is being swarmed by her friends and classmates. Then, Diana turns back to her own teammates and clears her throat.

"Either way, the Festival is at an end, and there is still plenty of work to be done."

"Yeah, but not toniiiight!"

"Yeah, now it's like, time to go to bed!"

They begin leading her back toward the building, insisting whatever work needs to be done can wait until tomorrow. Diana goes along with them for now, though she fully intends to be in the courtyard in an hour. But before they reach the building's doors, another voice calls out for her.

"Diana!"

She pauses and turns around to find Wangari waving her over. Diana dips her head to Hannah and Barbara to excuse herself and heads over to the enthusiastic announcer. She's wearing a big grin on her face, but her microphone is away and her voice is soft for only Diana to hear.

"Y'know, I said Akko and them did a nice thing in freeing that princess," she says. "But I just wanted to make sure you knew what a nice thing _you_ did too, Diana."

"Not at all."

"No, definitely!" she insists. "I mean, lookin' up at you and Akko onstage, everyone just took that whole thing at face-value. But I don't think even one person has thanked you for doing what you did for Akko tonight. So thanks, Diana."

Diana is entirely taken aback. She doesn't know how to reply, but her heart is fluttering. She merely gives Wangari a nod before turning away.

"She deserves it," she mumbles. "That is all there is to it."

She can hear Wangari give a small chuckle as Diana heads back toward her teammates.

. . .

As she'd anticipated, Hannah and Barbara change into their sleepwear and collapse into bed almost as soon as they return to their room. Diana remains in her uniform for now and simply conceals herself behind the bookshelves as not to raise her teammates' suspicions before they fall asleep.

Once they do, Diana checks the moon to discover she has about ten minutes left before she must meet Akko. Taking her broom with her, she slips out the door and into the hallways. Should anyone question her, she need merely to tell them she has sentry duties, as per usual, though in actuality tonight she has no such obligations.

Luckily, at this hour, no one is out and about to spot or speak to her, so Diana does not need to lie through her teeth about what she is doing. She makes her way to the nearest exit and slips out with ease, security being slack tonight due to the Festival having run so late.

Even so, she keeps to the shadows while making her way toward the courtyard until she reaches a small clump of bushes that conceals her. She checks the moon once again, wagering with herself how tardy Akko will be this time. She settles for about two minutes, then begins to count.

When she's at a minute and forty-three seconds, she hears the soft yet urgent padding of shoes over grass from the very direction she herself had just come from. Just as Diana counts down the final seconds, Akko stumbles in through the bushes.

"S-Sorry I'm late!"

Diana looks her over, not all that surprised to find Akko still wearing the white Moonlit Witch robe and hat.

"You certainly do not look inconspicuous like this," she notes.

"Eheehee, I know, I know! But I'm just so _happy!_ I can't take these off tonight! I'll sleep in them and maybe even wear them to class tomorrow!"

"I would have to advise against that," Diana remarks with a smile. "But perhaps for tonight we can make it work. You deserve to enjoy this, Akko." She puts her broom aside against the bushes for now as Akko rushes into her arms, snuggling up tightly against her. Within seconds, her back is shaking with little hiccups.

"D-Diana... You didn't... you didn't have to do that... I know how important it is for you..."

Diana smiles, cradling Akko's head against her shoulder.

"It was the right thing to do," she murmurs. "I know how important it is for you as well, Akko. Everyone agrees you deserved at least this much. My only regret is that I could not grant you the title officially..."

"N-No! That's okay, Diana! Y-You need to have at least that! J-Just the fact that you would... that you'd give this up for _me_ is..." Whimpering, Akko buries her face in the side of her girlfriend's neck, sniffling into her collar. Diana strokes gently through her hair and down her back, readjusting the hat for her so it won't fall off.

"I wanted you to have this, Akko. Everyone did. Perhaps... I deserve the title in some ways, but you deserve it in others." She runs her fingers beneath the rim of the hat and through Akko's bangs, casually cupping her cheek and coaxing her to look up.

Diana smiles down at her, then sweetly kisses her cheek. She brushes some of the tears away, until all that's left is Akko's wobbly smile. Diana bumps their noses together before straightening herself up.

"Now then, we have a brief amount of time." She takes a step back only to grasp her broom. Akko perks up.

"Oohh! Really, Diana?"

"Only for a short while," she murmurs. "Because security is low tonight after the Festival. Mostly everyone has gone to bed. So tonight may be the only time we can accomplish this." She gets ready, mounting her broom and ensuring there is enough space for Akko to fit on behind herself. Akko quickly hops on behind her, but pauses.

"Ah... m-maybe I should take this stuff off? It might be a bit too noticeable."

And in any other situation, Diana would've had to agree. However, tonight is a special occasion.

"There is no need," she assures. "I will be certain to take paths out-of-sight of the professors' quarters. And it is my assumption you will want to keep that outfit on for as long as possible, correct? Therefore, you should keep it on and enjoy it as much as you can tonight."

Akko's so happy that she squeezes Diana around the stomach, less so she can hold on when they lift off, and more so just because she wants to hug her.

"Okay!"

With Akko securely in place now, Diana casts the lift-off spell and takes them up.

The night air is cool but not cold around them, alive with just a very slight breeze. They leave the waving grasses far below and rise up beside the rustling leaves of the trees, bathed in slivers of pale moonlight. The sky is almost entirely clear tonight, revealing a canvas of bright, glittery stars.

Everything is quiet, save from a small rush of air. Even though it's a little chilly, Akko keeps Diana warm just as the robes keep her warm, pressing softly against her back.

Akko marvels at every sight she can behold from this perspective. Even though she only just went on a midnight ride with Diana last night, everything feels very different now. Although she's seen all of these sights before, now when she's wearing the robes of the Moonlit Witch, there's a strangely special feeling to all of this.

Because she knows it's something she will only ever be able to experience _now,_ on the night after the Festival.

After she'd freed Princess Vajarois' spirit and created a small magical spectacle like Chariot's for all to see.

After she'd watched Diana be crowned, only to offer her title to Akko.

These are feelings she'll never be able to experience quite so strongly after tonight.

On top of all that, she's snuggled up to the _real_ Moonlit Witch, which of course makes it infinitely more enjoyable.

Akko's white robes flutter out behind herself as Diana takes them across the sky at a leisurely pace. Her heart is soaring figuratively as high as her body is literally. She rests her cheek against Diana's back and gazes adoringly out over Luna Nova's blue campus and sparkling skyline as far as her eyes allow.

Her grip around Diana tightens a little bit, and Akko closes her eyes, letting out a long elated sigh. She can hear Diana's heartbeat very faintly against the shell of her ear, a familiar rhythm that lulls Akko into relaxation after the eventful night she's had.

She enjoys every second, every breath, every feeling up here with Diana. She doesn't ever want this night to end...

Without realizing her conscious is fading, Akko drifts off into a light slumber.

Diana feels the slight slackening of Akko's grip on her stomach and swiftly presses one hand across the backs of Akko's to keep her steady. She slows her speed and begins making her way back to the dorm room building.

Akko gets to nap for several minutes before Diana has reached her girlfriend's balcony yet again and has no choice but to gently wake her.

"Akko." She shrugs against Akko's slumped weight limp on her back until the brunette stirs. With a yawn, Akko slips one of her hands away from Diana to wipe her eyes and realizes where they are.

"Awww, it's over already?"

"Unfortunately."

Diana lowers the broom so Akko can quietly climb off onto the roof, keeping a firm hold on her hand until she's steady. And Diana has to take a moment to appreciate the sight of Akko adorning those festive robes, robes Shiny Chariot once wore many years ago. With the moonlight shining down, it makes the white fabrics of the cloak and hat glow and the golden antlers twinkle.

Little does Diana know that Akko is taking the moment to admire her as well.

Diana isn't dressed fancily, only in her usual robes. Her posture is a little slouched and there are subtle signs to indicate just how much this Festival and its preparations have exhausted her. But there's still a light in her eyes, one Akko can't recall ever having seen before tonight.

Diana hovers for a moment longer, and Akko dares to reach up and cradle her face. She strains onto her tip-toes to press a brief kiss to Diana's lips.

"I'll never be able to say it enough," she murmurs. "But thanks, Diana. For everything."

Diana's lips curl up just a little more.

"There is no need for your gratitude, Akko. As I said, you have earned this."

Another surge of emotion rises up in Akko's chest, and she sniffles as she tries to keep it down.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says. "Get some rest, Diana."

"You as well, Akko."

"G'night."

"Good night."

This time, Akko watches her go before she turns to push open the window and climb inside.

She curls up in bed still wearing the robes and hat that night.

But what keeps her warm is remembering the feeling of being close to Diana.

To _her_ Moonlit Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't tell you how long ago I wrote this and for how long I've been waiting to post it. Neon and I discussed a while back what it'd be like if Diana gave up the robes (if not the official Moonlit Witch title) to Akko. The anime sort of left us hanging, so naturally my mind filled in a ton of blanks.
> 
> Neon's art of a similar scene of what I wrote here can be found at : theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/159293822722
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	7. Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Samhain Festival, this fic become a little challenging to write, only because I've been focusing on Akko's and Diana's relationship, and haven't really mentioned much if anything about Akko's quest for the Words as well. Even that is put on the back-burner in this fic. The Words are the main point of the anime, but the girls' relationship is the main point of my story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 7. Parting

After the Samhain Festival, things in Akko's life started to gradually become more and more hectic.

First, there was the workers' strike, where she and Diana had to confront one another for their classmates and teachers to see. Akko had thrown a few verbal jabs at her in the heat of the moment, and privately apologized later once it was all over.

After that, she was occupied with Professor Croix and Professor Ursula for a time, learning new things about Chariot and the Shiny Rod.

Then she visited Lotte's family, then she snuck into Appleton Academy with Amanda, and then she helped Constanze with the Wild Hunt.

All in all, she didn't see Diana for a while. She'd only heard Professor Finneran mention the Cavendish family having a crisis of some sort, but Akko never imagined it would be anything that Diana wouldn't be able to handle.

And Akko was right. Diana _would_ be handling the situation.

Just not in a way Akko – or anyone else at Luna Nova – would expect.

. . .

It's been over a week since Akko has seen Diana privately, outside of catching the usual glimpses of one another inside the classroom or in the hallway here or there.

Part of the reason why Akko is wandering the halls by herself so late at night is because she's searching for her girlfriend, hoping to conveniently catch Diana on her night patrol duties. The other part is because she's hungry.

"Uhhhh I'm starving... I hope they still have some leftovers..."

_Guess I should probably eat first before wandering around the campus more looking for her..._

So she makes her way toward the mess hall. And she's just limped her way through when the unmistakable sounds of crying reach her ears.

"Huh?"

She hurries over to the banister and peers over the railing to find Hannah and Barbara alone together down below, clinging to one another and sobbing softly. Akko forgets all about her hunger and hurries down. She can't simply let them be when they're crying, even if they are bullies. It's in her nature to try and help.

"Hannah! Barbara! What's the matter?"

The pair look up at her with waterlogged eyes, sheer misery painted into every feature on their faces.

"I...It's Diana..." Hannah rasps.

Akko's gut clenches on the spot as she makes her way forward.

"Wh... What about her? What's going on?"

Hannah and Barbara stagger to sit themselves down as they begin explaining. Akko listens with her heart in her throat.

_What... What is this...? She... She can't be leaving! She can't! She never said anything to me!_

Even before Hannah and Barbara are completely finished speaking, Akko's already whirling around and tearing off back through the hallways.

Seeing Professor Ursula gives her a grain of hope, as it always seems to do. But not even she can help ease Akko's mind. She only has the sad truth to tell her. Diana's made up her mind.

But Akko won't accept it.

"That can't happen."

She hurries off, bound straight for Diana's suite. She doesn't even bother to knock before pushing the door open. But she finds the lights off and the room vacant.

Still, she doesn't let that stop her. She knows several other places Diana might be. After all, the two of them have a secret code referencing different locations around the school.

Akko doesn't even need to think twice about which one to head for now.

_If Diana is planning on leaving, she's gonna go up someplace high._

And there's only one place on campus that's higher than any other where students are allowed to go.

Akko sprints to the New Moon Tower like her life depends on it, and in some aspects, it really feels like it does. There's an ache in her chest which becomes stronger with every jarring step she takes. Her heart is pounding, and she can feel a sting behind her eyes, but she fights it. She can't allow herself to break down now, before she's even seen Diana.

_I have to hurry. I don't know how much time I have left. She might already be gone-_

As soon as Akko reaches the New Moon Tower, she dashes inside and begins climbing the stairs as quickly as possible, skipping two at a time.

By the time she reaches the top, she's sweating, panting, and nearly crying. But as she staggers toward the doorway that leads to the platform at the very top, she finds she isn't alone up here.

A figure stands before her with her back turned to Akko. There is a broom in her right hand, illuminating her path with a sprite lantern. All down her back, her wavy white hair flutters in the wind. She's standing near the edge, staring out over the campus, and at the sky.

She looks so lonely.

What Akko wouldn't give to see Hannah and Barbara here with her right now.

What she wouldn't give to see Professor Finneran standing next to her, just so she wouldn't be there alone.

_But it's okay... because I'm here with her now._

Gasping, Akko cries out for her.

"Diana!"

She watches as her girlfriend's shoulders jolt at the sound of her voice.

Akko knows she's the last person Diana wants to see right now. This is why she hasn't been arranging to meet Akko alone as of late. Because Diana had been aware that she'd need to leave Luna Nova soon.

So she'd started to put distance between Akko and herself, hoping that she'd be able to leave without having to see her anymore, hoping it would be easier that way, to just leave without breathing a word to her.

And now, Akko's found her anyway.

She doesn't budge.

Akko has a million things she needs to say to her, but she just lets the most pressing thoughts express themselves first.

"Are you serious about leaving? But why? It isn't like you to leave something unfinished! I heard your family's having some trouble, but does that really mean _you_ have to go back yourself? Let your parents handle it. There's no reason for _you_ to quit! It shouldn't be too late, even if you wait until your school years are over. Won't you change your mind?"

As she speaks, Akko begins advancing on her girlfriend's unmoving form, her footsteps as loud and determined as her voice. But that soon softens into a much more fragile tone.

"Diana... why... why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you _tell_ me...?"

Still, Diana is silent. A breeze passes through and ruffles her robes, lifts the ends of her hair, but no sound comes from Diana's lips. Akko sniffles deeply, still trying to fend off the tears.

"You should have said something. You should've told me as soon as you found out! So what, this is it? You were just gonna leave in the middle of the night without even telling me? You were gonna let me wake up tomorrow morning and just hear the news that you were gone and I wasn't ever gonna see you again? That's awful, Diana! I'm here for you! I care about you! So let me help you!"

Akko reaches out to grasp for Diana's left hand. But her girlfriend turns to face her at that exact second, causing Akko's fingers to miss making contact.

Diana's eyes are fierce, but Akko knows her. She knows it's only a front Diana is putting up. In her heart, she wants to cry as badly as Akko does. But her acting skills are as impeccable as ever, for her voice remains stern.

"Those who depart Luna Nova are to do so secretly, in the dead of night. That is our custom. Even speaking to you like this is against the rules."

Akko's jaw drops for a second.

"Who cares about customs?" she snaps. "Diana! Don't try to change the subject! Don't try to avoid what I'm saying!"

Akko narrows her eyes and seeks Diana's. But her girlfriend is adamantly avoiding her gaze, probably because she knows if she meets Akko's eyes, her resolve will start to crumble.

All the more reason for Akko to get Diana to look at her.

"Diana! You can't just leave like this! I won't let you!"

Now is when the tears begin to drip down, one by one. Akko doesn't even bother to wipe them away. She hopes that if she lets her emotions out, Diana might feel comfortable enough to do the same.

Akko stays focused on Diana as she turns away, unable to bear the sight of her crying. Akko sniffles again.

"Is this... really what you want, Diana? You know coming to Luna Nova has always been my dream. I idolized Chariot, so it was my dream to go to the same school as her."

She puts every ounce of feeling into her voice now, praying something will get through to Diana.

"But now that dream has grown. Everything I experienced and all the people I met here are important to me. I love everything here just as much as I love Chariot!"

She realizes her voice has gotten loud again. Akko wipes her eyes now and lowers her tone.

"Don't you love Luna Nova too, Diana? Can you really throw it all away so easily?"

She's put everything she has into that speech. But it's almost as though Diana had anticipated Akko's words, just as Akko had anticipated where she would go tonight. Diana has a response prepared.

"This is a place of learning. Everyone must leave the nest eventually. My time simply came sooner." Her voice tapers, just for a split second, but Akko doesn't miss it. Even so, Diana recomposes herself instantly and turns back to her, this time looking Akko directly in the eyes. "I am the heiress of the long-standing House of Cavendish. And it is my duty to protect it."

"But why do _you_ have to go so far?!" Akko cries.

"Instead of worrying about _me_ , should you not be putting more effort into finding the Words?"

"...Eh?" Akko's voice is tiny now. "You... knew about the Words? Even though I never told you..."

"Yes. I learned of them by way of my own research. The Grand Triskelion, sealed by the Nine Old Witches..." Once again, her tone lowers into an almost helpless melancholy. "I must admit, I wanted to know exactly what it was. If I were to acquire its power, I could save a great many people, not to mention restoring the dignity of the magical world. Just as my mother wished..."

"Diana..." Akko wipes her eyes once again, trying to take everything in that she's just heard. "W-What do you mean "instead"? So you're saying I can't worry about you? That the Words are more important than you are?"

Diana's tone becomes sharp once again, as if she's trying to chase Akko away, so her leaving will be easier for the both of them.

"Reviving the Words that will ultimately unlock the Grand Triskelion and revitalize magic is _immensely_ more important than my personal hardships."

"Th-That isn't true, Diana! Why don't you look for the Words, too? You can look _with_ me!"

"Because-" Diana snaps. "Only the person chosen by the Shiny Rod can do so!"

"Huh...?"

"Akko! _You_ are the chosen one!"

Her borderline vehemence has Akko moving back a step.

"The... one...?"

She's so absorbed in talk of the Rod and the Words that Akko has failed to realize she's falling into Diana's trap. Diana coaxes her back, step by step, until Akko is too far away to touch her.

_"Tia Freyre!"_

All in one swift motion, Diana mounts her broom and ascends before Akko can do anything to stop her.

"Ah-" A gasp falls from her lips and the tears begin to drip again. "N-No... Diana, d-don't-"

"Apply yourself, and become a witch worthy of the Grand Triskelion's Words." She hovers there, just out of Akko's reach, with nothing left to stop her from going.

"Diana-"

Diana's face is shrouded in the shadows of the night sky, so much so that Akko can't see any light in her eyes.

"I did not dislike any of this. Neither the professors I had, nor the friends I made..."

With this, she turns her gaze back to the girl standing beneath her.

And Diana offers her a smile.

The worst kind.

The kind with tears streaming down over it.

Her heart has finally broken.

"And especially not you, Akko..."

Time seems to stop, leaving them suspended, but unable to touch.

Akko can't take it. She'd let Diana trick her. So she could leave in what she'd hoped would be the most painless way possible.

But on the contrary, it's probably more painful than anything else either of them have gone through since joining Luna Nova.

Akko stares up at her, her eyes silently begging.

_I can't even kiss her goodbye. I can't even hug her. I can't even touch her-_

Akko screams.

"Diana! Don't go! You _can't_ -!"

"Farewell, Akko... Take care."

_"Diana!"_

A cruel gust of cold wind steals the breath from Akko's mouth and carries Diana away on it.

_"NO!"_

Distraught, Akko watches the first and last person she's ever cared for like this disappear into the night. She vanishes, without Akko ever getting to touch her, hold her, or kiss her again.

She's just... gone.

There are still a few damp spots on the wood at her feet, where Diana's tears had landed. If not for those tiny bits of evidence, and for the echoes of Diana's voice in her head, Akko might've thought she'd never existed at all.

"Diana..."

Akko staggers forward a pace. Her entire body shudders with heaving sobs. Her legs tremble. Her knees buckle.

She collapses in the very spot where Diana had stood just seconds earlier, her tears now staining the place where Diana's had fallen, erasing them. Akko curls in on herself and cries, the suffocating, thick kind of sobs that clog her throat, mouth, and nose.

"D-Diana... Dianaaaa..."

_I couldn't stop her... I couldn't help her... I let her go..._

And then, the most devastating realization of all.

_She's... gone..._

Akko loses track of time. She could've been crying for hours, or for just a few minutes. She isn't sure. She just cries until there isn't anything left.

It's worse when she realizes Diana is crying right now as well, all alone, like always.

_No..._

Akko lifts her head from her lap. The tears have stopped now. There is still pain in her heart, but it breeds conviction.

_Not again. Not anymore... I'm not gonna let her be alone._

She grabs onto the railing and hauls herself to her feet, then turns her gaze up at the moon.

"No," she murmurs. "I won't let her..."

Just because she'd let Diana go-

-doesn't mean she can't go and bring her back.

"Diana..."

Akko doesn't stop. She turns back toward the tower and runs even more quickly than she had on the way here. All the way down the steps and then back up another flight until she reaches her next destination.

"Professor Ursula! Professor Ursula!" The second she's permitted inside, Akko makes her request. "Please tell me where to find the Cavendish family!" She throws herself forward in a bow, her eyes narrowed in her conviction.

Ursula is taken aback somewhat, but not at all surprised. She remains calm for both their sakes.

"What do you plan to do there? Diana has an iron will."

Akko doesn't flinch.

"I know that. Even so, I have to..."

She doesn't finish, because another small swell of tears works its way up.

But Ursula understands well enough. After all, she'd never wanted to see Diana go either. And she's convinced that if anyone can bring her back, it is Akko.

Besides, if she doesn't tell Akko where to find her classmate, she knows Akko will find out some other way to get to her.

Ursula smiles. Akko truly does remind her of her old self.

"They live in Wedinburgh."

Akko reflects that smile.

"Thank you so much!"

She isn't going to waste a second. She'll _walk_ to Diana's mansion if she has to.

She heads for the door right away, with resolve to match Diana's.

Diana might have an iron will. But so does she.

"Huh?"

As she opens the door, two familiar figures are there to greet her.

"Lotte. Sucy..."

"Here." Lotte hands her the Shiny Rod.

"Take this too," Sucy mutters, holding out a packed bag of essentials.

Akko blinks, baffled. Her friends know her so well.

"You're going to bring Diana back, right?"

"Get going already."

Akko feels the tears welling up again. She throws her arms around her teammates in a tight hug before accepting her things.

"Yeah! I'll be back!"

_And I'll have Diana with me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to keep as much canon dialogue as possible but I had to add in a few extra lines and things here and there for them. Diana isn't leaving by choice but by obligation, and of course she will miss everyone, but mainly Akko. She is so distraught about leaving her in particular that she can barely look at her. She wants to leave harshly and quickly, hoping Akko might hate her and make it easier for them to part, even though it's the last thing either of them want.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll be able to tell, I'm basically gonna speed through whatever parts don't have Akko and Diana together or don't have their relationship as the central point. Because this is a fic focused on that, after all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 8. Reunion

_"Yeah! I'll be back!"_

_And I'll have Diana with me!_

_. . ._

That's what she'd said.

But after trekking miles and miles of farmland trails, Akko is just about ready to keel over.

She'd started off taking a ride in a cab out through a leyline-enchanted road, and from there had resorted to continuing on-foot.

Initially, she'd ran as quickly as she could manage, fueled by a passionate determination to see her girlfriend once again and help her no matter what.

But even Akko's energy isn't infinite, and now she's about to collapse.

"I can't walk anymore. And I'm so hungry..."

And then, as if an angel is answering her prayers, she hears the sound of a car coming up behind her. Akko grabs the sign she'd prepared in advance and sticks out her thumb.

"Hiiiiitchhiiike!"

But the car speeds past without a care in the world, leaving Akko in its dust.

"Huuuh... it's over..."

But then, she hears the rolling of tires as the vehicle slowly backs its way toward her once again. Akko perks right back up and spreads a huge smile across her face as the window rolls down-

"Geh!"

"The pleasure is all mine," Andrew retorts. "Get in."

And Akko is far too tired and far too lacking in pride to refuse.

So she squishes herself in between Andrew and his father as the conversation naturally gets underway about where she is headed and why. As his father gets absorbed in the latest news of an outbreak of international violence, Akko whispers to Andrew privately.

"Hey, why are you and your dad going to Diana's house?"

"We were invited. It seems they have something to show us."

"Oh yeah, you two are related."

"That we are." At this point, his eyes narrow rather knowingly. "So what brings you out to the Cavendish estate?"

"I came to bring her back!" She declares it with pride and conviction.

Andrew raises an eyebrow for a second, then shrugs.

"Guess I'm really not surprised."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I thought there was something going on between you two ever since the party."

"Uwaaah! W-What do you mean _something_ -"

"Anyway, we're here." With that, Andrew smoothly avoids elaborating on that topic any further.

Akko focuses her attention on the massive estate outside the window and seems content to drop the conversation as well.

There are maids and servants waiting for them upon their arrival, as well as three women who all look very similar. Akko can tell right away they must be related to Diana.

Everyone seems to be giving Andrew and his father a warm welcome. However, they act as if Akko isn't even there.

Clutching her bag, Akko scurries after the crowd and enters the mansion after them as the lead lady of the matching trio starts gabbing away.

Her words go in one of Akko's ears and out the other. She's too fixated on every piece and part of this massive estate and house she can catch a glimpse of. She tries to take it all in as she's walking, but not solely because it is an awesome establishment. She's searching...

_Where's Diana... They didn't lock her away or something, did they?_

As she's mulling over the infinite possibilities of what they could've done to keep Diana out of the way, she hardly notices they've stopped moving in the spacious parlor so the adults may converse. But Akko is hardly paying any attention to them. She's still scouring the place for any signs of Diana.

_The second I find her I'm taking her back! Nothing's gonna stop me! I'm gonna-_

"And who might this be?"

The older woman's voice raises in question as her gaze comes to rest on Akko. Her eyes are almost unreadable, but Akko can tell the ounce of politeness there is obligatory, not at all genuine. There's more suspicion than anything else.

Nonetheless, Akko clears her throat.

"U-Um, my name is Kagari Atsuko!"

"Akko!"

Without warning, a wonderfully familiar voice sounds from behind her. Akko whips around in less than half a second, relief and delight washing through her in waves.

"Diana!"

She's wearing an outfit Akko's never seen on her before, but she can tell right away it's some kind of uniform. Right away she realizes it's the first time she's ever seen her girlfriend wearing pants rather than a skirt or dress.

Akko takes a split second to admire the sight of her, glad that she's all right.

And Diana is relieved as well.

She'd been torn about leaving Akko the way she had, especially because they were romantically involved. She'd only left her like that so it might be a little less painful for them both. She'd hoped Akko would simply let her go and move on with her life to become a great witch like Chariot.

But that was only a small part of Diana. In her heart, she'd never _wanted_ to leave her. She'd wanted to see Akko again.

She just... hadn't expected it to be like this. And so soon.

She isn't prepared. She isn't thinking. She feels as though she's about to cry.

She wants to run to Akko, throw her arms around her, and apologize for how she treated her last night.

But there is a crowd of people here, all of whom are important figures and relations she absolutely cannot afford to show any signs of weakness to.

And she especially cannot allow them to know that she is involved with Akko. There's no telling what her Aunt will do if she finds out about their relationship.

So in those few seconds, as they are staring in disbelief at one another from across the parlor, Akko and Diana come to a silent agreement: they'll just do what they always did back at Luna Nova. Just put on the act.

Diana's expression becomes stern and irked as she marches her way over. She hardens her voice to enhance the act for her relatives.

"What are you doing here?"

Akko, too, is dying to throw her arms around Diana and bring her back to Luna Nova right now. But she knows she can't do that. So for now, even though it's killing her, and she knows it's killing Diana, too, she plays along.

"I still haven't accepted it!"

As though it were all scripted, Diana doesn't miss a beat.

"And what does it matter whether you have or not?! Honestly, you must be touched in the head..."

As her voice softens a bit, Diana straightens her posture. She flashes and impossibly quick smile at Akko to ensure her she didn't mean a word of it. Diana then turns herself to Andrew.

"And would _you_ care to explain why you've arrived together?"

Diana has always had her suspicions about Andrew, ever since the night of the party. She isn't sure how much he knows, but she _is_ certain he knows _something_. For now, he plays it cool.

"Why hello, Diana. We just happened to pick her up off the side of the road."

Both girls give him an unimpressed look.

But no one is more unimpressed than Diana's aunt.

After giving the order for Andrew and his father to be lead elsewhere, she turns her full attention upon Akko. Advancing a pace, she ensures she is hovering well above the girl. It is a typical intimidation tactic Diana has seen her use many times.

"You..." she drawls. "Are you one of Diana's friends? I'm not well acquainted with the lineages of Oriental witches."

"I'm not from a witch lineage," Akko declares with a smile.

Diana's aunt recoils in outrage.

" _What?!_ "

Her daughters' attitudes change drastically as well.

"She does indeed feel like a poor imitation of a witch, doesn't she?" one sneers.

"Oh, how the mighty Luna Nova has fallen," the other adds. "Is she one of Diana's fans?"

"Perhaps she's come in an attempt to _worm_ her way into the Cavendish family."

"Regardless," their mother continues. "She is an uninvited guest. I trust you can find the door on your own."

Akko's smile contorts into an offended scowl, and she crouches like a volcano about to erupt.

"What's that-"

But before she can explode, Diana throws herself in front of her girlfriend, both preventing Akko from pouncing and shielding her from her family's harsh comments. Her lips curl back in a snarl as she all but barks at them.

"She is as much of a witch as I am! I will not tolerate such a disrespectful tone towards my guest."

Akko is taken aback by her vehemence, but at the same time, she's highly flattered that Diana would do this for her. After all, she can imagine it can't be good for Diana to be acting this way toward her aunt. Akko feels guilty for putting her in this position.

"D-Diana-"

"Come with me."

Her girlfriend turns to face her without a second glance at her relatives. She grasps Akko's wrist firmly and promptly begins to lead her away.

Akko doesn't know how to react to the contact. She wants to be happy about it, but she knows she has to keep up the facade. But it's the first time she and Diana have touched in several weeks. She hadn't even gotten to touch her last night when she'd left...

Dazed, Akko follows after her girlfriend, down several different hallways until Diana's aunt is out of sight. Diana doesn't let go of her hand, even then.

Akko isn't sure what to do, what to say. One of the maids is following them, so Akko assumes she has to keep up the act.

"G-Geez. What's with their egotistic attitude? They're like three times as bad as you, Diana. Besides- uwah!" Akko bumps into her back when Diana suddenly stops walking. Akko retreats a step, only to find herself trapped by the maid.

"Akko!" Diana whirls around, her eyes narrowed. Akko clams up instantly. Diana doesn't even blink. "Why did you come here?"

Akko can't stop herself this time. She drops her bag and instead grabs Diana's hand.

"I'm bringing you back! Uweh..." She remembers the maid behind herself and freezes, sweating slightly as she turns back to look at the woman. Diana heaves a sigh.

"It is all right. Anna knows of our relationship."

"Haaah? Really?"

"Indeed," the older maid says sharply. "I fail to see what the Young Lady sees in a street rat like yourself, but I support her."

"G-Gee, thanks..." Akko mutters.

"She is the only one I have told," Diana continues. "I wrote to her often from school. That is also how she informed me of what was happening back here." She inclines her head to Anna in thanks once again, then returns her attention to Akko. "In any case, I am sending you back first thing tomorrow morning. Just keep quiet until then."

"Whaaat? Why?" Akko blurts. "I came all this way to get you, Diana!"

"And I never asked you to."

"Diana..." Akko's tone drops a pitch as everything catches up to her. She can feel that familiar stinging sensation behind her nose. "S-So... is this it? You're just gonna quit Luna Nova to become the family head? A-And what about us then? Are we...? Is it over...?"

The tears swell up despite her best efforts, and Akko begins to sniffle. She'd managed to avoid thinking about this possibility until this pint, but now it all brims up and boils over.

Her tears start to drip down her cheeks and she can't stop them. Akko puts a hand to the tightness in her chest and looks down, closing her eyes, half expecting Diana to disappear again.

And Diana realizes what she's done.

 _She's_ done this to Akko. _She's_ made her this way. _She's_ made her this upset.

Because she hadn't told her anything. She hadn't trusted her enough to-

No. She hadn't trusted _herself_.

She's never felt more wretched in all her life. Perhaps only last night when she'd tricked Akko and then left her all alone on the Tower.

_How could I have been so foolish? So thoughtless...?_

She'd been so focused on leaving, on confronting her aunt, on fulfilling her promise to her mother. Of course all of those things are important, and they are all things that she has to do.

But she hadn't even considered Akko's feelings in all of this.

Diana feels so awful. She almost feels ill with guilt.

Anna must sense it, because she steps forward.

"Young Lady..."

"Anna," she murmurs. "Please give us a moment. Ensure we are not interrupted."

Diana's eyes beseech her. Anna is the only person she's trusted with this - perhaps the only person she'll continue to trust with it.

Diana has shared many of her secrets with Anna over the years – most of them, in fact. But this is undoubtedly and potentially the most damning.

It had taken her a great about of strength to tell Anna about Akko, even in her writing.

But Anna has always been on her side, no matter what.

Presently, her loyal maid gives a nod, then turns away and walks a few paces down the hall to keep watch.

Now that they are alone, Diana reaches out and gently rests her hands over Akko's. She holds both of them firmly, stroking her thumbs over the backs of her knuckles.

"Akko..."

She says her name like it's a spell, like it might somehow erase all of her troubles.

She wishes things could go back to how they used to be. She wishes she could let the entire world know about their relationship. She'd give almost anything for that, to be able to enjoy a normal life together with Akko...

Diana draws herself up out of her reverie when she remembers Akko is still crying, hiccuping softly. Diana tugs on her hands gently, coaxing her to look up.

"Akko... I... cannot possibly apologize enough... for the distress I have caused you. It was never my intention to leave you. Perhaps... it was necessary for me to depart Luna Nova... But I never wanted to leave _you_."

Akko doesn't move. She sniffles and holds Diana's gaze.

"Then... why _did_ you...?"

Her words feel like a jolt of lighting in Diana's chest. She takes a step back, but still doesn't release Akko's hands.

"Because... I had no choice, Akko."

"Yes you did!" Akko wails. "You could've let me come with you! You could've let me _help!_ "

"I could _not!_ " Diana snaps. "It would not have been at all permissible for me to have taken you with me! Such an act would have gotten you into considerable trouble!"

"But-!"

"Akko." Diana cuts her off pointedly, and gets control over her voice once again. She lowers her tone, softens her eyes. "It would have been against many rules for me to have taken you with me last night. However..."

Diana retakes the step she'd retraced earlier, bringing herself a little closer to Akko. Her lips curl up at the corners into a tearful smile.

"It is not against the rules... for you to have come after me like this. Even though... I hurt you as I did..." Her own tears start spilling over, and Diana is forced to close her eyes. "I hope... you do not regret coming for me..."

Something awful rises up in the back of her throat, and for a second, Diana truly fears she's about to be ill. She swallows it back down past the lump in her throat, struggling to regain her composure in a place that's now become hostile territory.

Akko ducks her face into her shoulder to wipe it as best she can and gives Diana's hands a firm squeeze.

"N-No... of course I don't regret it, Diana. I don't regret... coming to get you, especially when you need help... when you're alone with this..." This time, it is she who pulls Diana closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset... I get it now. That you were just trying to honor Luna Nova's traditions. I didn't even consider that..."

Diana lifts her face and flashes her a wobbly smile.

"Only because... you were so selflessly concerned with me."

"Y-Yeah... kind of..." Chuckling sheepishly, Akko wipes her tears again. And this time, she reaches up to wipe Diana's as well. "E-Either way, I'm sorry, Diana."

"As am I. You have... my sincerest apologies, Akko. And my sincerest thanks."

At last, Diana opens her arms. It's an offer she's been dying to give just as badly as Akko has been dying to accept.

The brunette rushes to cover the distance between them, slipping her arms around Diana's sides, hugging her tightly around her back.

Diana allows herself to let her guard down, just for a moment. Closing her eyes, she rests her chin atop Akko's head and lets her tears drip freely.

"I truly... never thought I would meet someone... who would bother to come after me..."

"Of course I came after you!" Akko nuzzles into her collar. "I'm not just gonna let you go off by yourself, Diana! Not if there's something I can do to help!"

And this time, Diana drops her formal manner of speaking, just this once.

"Thank you, Akko."

Diana spares a moment to pet through the girl's hair, brushing her nose softly against Akko's cheek. She kisses her there briefly, a quick and secretive contact. She longs to do more, but her anxieties of being in this mansion and the possibilities of someone else discovering them are too high.

Akko seems to understand that, because she doesn't make an effort to do anything more than hug Diana tighter.

"Sorry again," she mumbles. "For not understanding why you did what you did..."

"I apologize as well," Diana whispers back. "For worrying you to such a degree."

"It's all right. I'm here now. We'll figure out some way to get you back to Luna Nova!"

But her proud declaration is once again met with uncertainty.

"Akko. I am not sure if that will be possible..."

"Huh?" Akko pulls back. "But why not?"

Diana looks away, her eyes flashing about the hallways.

"I will have to tell you about it when we are in private."

As if on cue to cut short any further conversation, Anna turns back to them.

"Young Lady. Please allow me to escort you to your quarters."

Diana instantly pulls herself away from Akko. Anna's words are carefully concealing a warning that someone is nearby.

"Yes," Diana replies. "You have my thanks, Anna."

With a nod, Anna begins leading them onward once more. Diana inclines her head, encouraging Akko to follow behind her maid while Diana brings up the back of their party.

Akko picks up her things and proceeds with a heavy pout on her cheeks. She'd wanted to hold Diana for a little bit longer, and she still wants to know why Diana was so adamant about staying here instead of coming back to Luna Nova.

But she remembers what she'd learned from the fourth Word of the Shiny Rod.

_Patience... Just gotta be patient... I can ask her once we're alone..._

So Akko keeps her mouth shut until they arrive at the doors of Diana's room. Anna leads them inside and turns on the lights, allowing Akko to see for herself what Diana's bedroom looks like.

Desks for working at, books for reading, drawers for her clothes. Not much else other than the essentials, and not a speck of dust on any of it. The little jewelry box chest and teddy bear catch her eye, but before Akko can say anything, Anna is speaking.

"Young Lady..." Her voice is low and hinted with concern. "You seem to be troubled. Allow me to prepare a bath for you. Please relax yourself before you have to worry about Lady Daryl."

"I would appreciate that very much." Diana dips her head. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please prepare some clothes for my guest? I fear Aunt Daryl would never approve of her wearing this dirty uniform to supper."

"D-Dirty?" Akko blurts. _Well yeah, guess I did get dust all over it on the walk here..._

"As you wish, Young Lady." Anna gives Akko a rather stern look, which makes the girl stiffen, before the maid proceeds to Diana's closest to make a selection. Diana accompanies her to ponder, wondering what could be a good fit for Akko. As Anna paws through her many formal dresses, Diana stops her at a particular one.

"That one should be acceptable."

Anna seems consternated to agree.

"Y-Young Lady. Are you certain? This dress is-"

"I know, Anna. It is fine."

The woman mutters something under her breath, but reaches in to retrieve the dress nonetheless. Akko scurries over in an effort to peer between them and see what's been selected for her. But before she can see it, Diana places a hand on her shoulder and turns her away.

"Akko. Please put your belongings down for now, and allow Anna and myself to make preparations."

"R-Right..."

Akko does as she's told and puts her things down, taking in every inch of Diana's room.

Diana selects a dress for herself as Anna slips into and adjoined bathroom and begins running water for a bath.

Akko doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she should sit or stand or lean against the wall. So she opts to stay on her feet, letting her eyes wander. But they always seem to end up back at that teddy bear...

"Will there be anything else, Young Lady?"

Akko glances back to Anna as she emerges from the bathroom. Diana is holding two dresses in her arms, one pink and one blue, but that's all Akko can really discern about them.

"That will be all for now, Anna. Please assist with the preparations for dinner. I shall take care of things here for now."

Anna turns back to send Akko another small glare, which makes her realize "things here" means _her_. The maid accepts the dresses from her mistress, intending to wash them first.

"Please get your bearings, Young Lady. Something tells me you're going to need them."

Diana nods, then watches as the woman exits the room and closes the door behind herself. With that, Diana turns back to her guest.

"Akko. If you would..."

She waves her over, and Akko jumps at the chance to finally move from her spot. She scurries over with a smile, but Diana seems distracted.

"Please clean yourself up before supper," she requests. "Utilize the bath Anna has prepared. I will prepare a spare set of clothes for you to change into until the dresses are ready."

"Huh...?" Akko's smile disappears. "B-But Diana, I thought you-"

"Akko. Might I remind you it is _my_ family you are attempting to make a good impression on? You should know by now that is no simple feat, and quite frankly, you are already rather far down, given your entrance... So please, make yourself presentable."

"But _you_ were supposed to take a bath, Diana. Miss Anna said so. See?" Reaching out, Akko touches Diana's hands, which have been subconsciously crossed over her stomach, as though it were aching. "You don't feel well, do you, Diana? And I'll bet it's because of me making you feel guilty about leaving me..."

"None of that was any fault of yours, Akko. I have only myself to blame for not explaining things to you properly." For fear of wasting more time on the same conversation again, Diana gets back to the matter at hand. "There is not enough time for both of us to bathe separately before supper. And I believe we can both agree that, of the two of us, you require a freshening-up more, Akko. So please..."

Akko puffs out her cheeks in another pout, but it only lasts for a second.

"Oh~! But there's a very simple solution to that! Don't you think so, Diana?"

The white-haired witch quirks an eyebrow.

"What are you-?" She blinks. "No. Absolutely not."

"Come on! Two birds with one stone!"

"Akko, that is _highly_ inappropriate. Might I remind you _where we are?_ If anyone were to find out-"

"Then we'll just make sure no one finds out! You said Miss Anna already knows about us, right? And no one else is gonna be coming into your bedroom, right?"

"Akko-"

"Diana, it'll be _fine_." Akko lifts Diana's hands to her lips and kisses each of them, then gives them a squeeze. "Trust me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I had to cut if off here, otherwise this chapter would be ridiculously long. But next chapter picks off directly from here!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	9. Tender Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter to make up for some of the shorter ones recently. And yes, it's picking up directly from Chapter 8~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 9. Tender Moments

Diana had eventually caved and agreed to Akko's suggestion of bathing together.

"But under one irreversible condition!" she had declared.

Diana had mandated that both of them remain wrapped in towels the entire time. Akko had readily agreed.

Presently, Diana has yet to shed a single article of her own clothing. She's standing outside the bathroom with a towel in her arms as Akko disrobes on the other side of the closed door. Diana waits until she hears the water stir and Akko call out.

"All right! You can come in, Diana!"

With her heart pounding and cheeks bright red, Diana touches the doorknob.

"Akko... y-you had better be-"

"I'm wearing a towel, just like I promised, Dianaaaaa."

The white-haired witch keeps her eyes trained on the bathroom floor as she enters and closes the door behind herself. Slowly, she lifts her gaze to the bathtub, where the curtain is drawn back a bit, and is relieved to find Akko submerged there, indeed wrapped in a towel.

Diana lets out a breath she's been holding in for far too long.

With that, she unfolds the towel in her own arms, revealing her wand where she'd tucked it away in the folds. Using the sorcerer's stone on the property, she casts a quick spell to have her towel hold itself up and shield herself from view as she disrobes. The second she's finished, the towel wraps itself securely around her body.

Akko pouts, just a little bit.

After Diana places her clothes and wand on the sink, she makes her way toward the bathtub. Akko is patting the surface of the water eagerly to invite her in.

"Come on, come ooooon!"

"Akko," she grunts. "If you make _any_ effort at funny business, I-"

"Dianaaaa, I won't! I promise!"

Akko knows this is a blessing - a _privilege_ \- to be taking a bath together with her. She isn't about to screw it up for herself by making Diana upset.

Once Diana understands Akko is serious about this, she cautiously steps into the water. The tub is rather large, so she makes sure not to step on Akko's legs as she enters.

Hugging the towel around herself, she gradually lowers herself into the water, which Anna had scented with lavender oils and rose petals for relaxation. She pulls the curtains closed as far as they can go and releases a long sigh.

"I cannot believe this..."

"Me neither~" Akko hums. "It's like a dream come true! But why are you sitting all the way over there, Diana?" Akko pouts at the distance between them, with her on one side of the bath and Diana on the other. "Come closer! Lemme wash your back for you!"

"That will not be necessary..." Diana looks down into the misty warm water, still feeling the heat in her cheeks.

Akko realizes this is a lot for her. Akko's been in a sauna with Lotte and Sucy before, and she's taken baths with her friends as a child before. But she can safely assume Diana has never done something as intimate as this with another person at any point in her life.

The last thing Akko wants to do is make her more uncomfortable than she already is. But she knows she can help Diana feel better if she'd give her the chance.

_I gotta try!_

But she already knows that trying to get Diana to care for herself won't work. So Akko changes tactics.

"Diana? Do you think you could help me wash my hair? It's always a pain."

Maybe Diana won't allow herself to be taken care of. But she won't refuse someone else's need for assistance.

"Very well."

Bit by bit, she inches herself closer to Akko. The brunette turns around, giving Diana her back. She feels guilty about tricking Diana like this, but she knows it'll be for both their benefits in the long run.

Akko curls her legs beneath herself and straightens her back a bit as Diana moves up behind her. The water sloshes softly as she moves, then stills as soon as she does. Diana begins with another apology.

"Forgive me if my skills are sub-par. This is my first time doing something such as this..."

"It's okay! I don't mind~"

Akko knows Diana was probably always cared for by her mother or maid as a child, but she's never washed anyone else's hair before, other than her own.

Akko wiggles her shoulders, delighted by the fact that this is really happening right now, that she's really alone together with Diana like this.

Of course she wishes circumstances were a bit more favorable, but Akko's willing to make the most of this as it is.

On the contrary, Diana isn't quite so carefree. Her mind is constantly being dragged back to thoughts of her aunt, the shrine, the ritual...

She shakes her head. At the very least, for now she should do as Anna and Akko suggested and try to calm her nerves.

She begins by gingerly gathering Akko's wet hair from the surface of the bathwater, picking out a rose petal that stuck itself to her tresses. Diana reaches for a shampoo bottle on a nearby shelf and lathers it into her palms, then begins massaging through Akko's hair.

Akko positively melts.

They've shared a few secret evenings alone together, and Diana has run her fingers through her hair before. But never quite like _this_.

She runs her nails gently over Akko's scalp, swirling her fingers in little circles as she spreads the shampoo. She is very careful not to push in too hard for fear of scratching her, and takes extreme care with tugging her fingers through so she won't yank a single strand of hair.

For a time, the only sounds are Akko's blissful sighs, the sloshing of the water, and the soapy sounds of Diana's hands in her hair.

Just to be certain she's doing all right, Diana clears her throat.

"How is it?"

Akko's response is a drawn-out moan.

"Mmmmn Di~a~naaaa~ It's wonderfuuuul~ You're amaaaziiingg at this~"

At the very least, her compliments boost her girlfriend's confidence.

Diana continues what she's doing for a few more minutes, then begins cupping the warm water in her palm and drizzling it atop Akko's head to rinse the suds out bit by bit.

Akko had never been one to enjoy long baths before. She was usually in an out in under five minutes. But if she'd get to take baths with Diana from now on for the rest of her life, Akko knows she'd get addicted to them. She has to admit it feels really nice and refreshing now that she's taking a moment to appreciate it all.

Diana rinses Akko's hair for her one more time, until the last of the little white bubbles is gone.

"There."

"Mmm, thanks Diana..."

"Think nothing of it."

"Hey, Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I lean back?"

To be honest, Akko's wanted nothing more than to cuddle Diana throughout the entire bath. But she knows this is an incredibly intimate and personal space, and Diana is already anxious enough as it is being back home. She doesn't want to impulsively indulge herself at Diana's expense.

But Diana is being honest when she answers.

"Yes."

Slowly, Akko slumps her back against Diana's chest, resting her head at the front of her shoulder.

Diana slips her arms beneath Akko's and encircles them around her stomach. She lets out a sigh and rests her chin on Akko's shoulder, closing her eyes.

It's essentially just like all the other times they've cuddled up together. When she thinks about it that way, instead of what it really is, Diana's mind is put at ease.

And Akko couldn't be more comfortable.

The scents of the lavender and rose petals entice her into relaxation, the water is warm and calming, and Diana's presence envelops her.

But she can still sense Diana isn't well.

She's barely shown her any affection since Akko's arrival here, not even now when they're alone and entirely able to. She knows Diana is still feeling guilty about leaving her.

 _That should be the least of her worries tonight_.

So Akko lays her hands over Diana's beneath the water and begins to rub her thumbs over her knuckles. In the quiet stillness of the bathroom, pressed close up against her like this, Akko can feel Diana's heartbeat against her back. It's hard and thick, but her breath is shaky in contrast.

Akko turns her face towards where Diana's is resting on her shoulder, her eyes closed as though in heavy exhaustion. Akko bumps their noses together, nuzzles her cheek, then kisses it softly.

"Diana...?"

Diana opens her eyes – only for Akko to see.

And Akko knows she's scared.

Scared that she's hurt Akko.

Scared of her aunt.

Scared of never being able to return to Luna Nova.

Of those three things, there's only one Akko knows she can help her with right now.

"Diana. I'm okay now. Before... when you left, I was upset. Of course I was. I didn't understand why you left like you did. But I do now, and I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

She lifts one hand out of the water and reaches back to cradle the side of Diana's head, coaxing her to turn her face. Akko kisses her lips softly.

Diana's lips have always been smooth and flawless. But this time, Akko can tell they're a little rugged, as though she's been biting them a lot recently. She withdraws, and Diana exhales a long breath against her neck.

"Forgive me, Akko..."

"I already told you, it's okay."

Akko turns herself around and wraps her arms around her, nestling her face into Diana's collar.

Diana doesn't hold back this time. She pulls Akko in as close as she can go and buries her face in her hair.

Akko hears and feels the little hiccups working their way up from the top of Diana's chest to her throat, until they audibly slip past her lips.

"Diana..."

Akko's hardly ever seen her cry before. She feels she shouldn't look.

So she just hugs Diana tighter.

The tears fall down Diana's cheeks and disappear in Akko's hair. None of them ever make it into the water. If Akko didn't know any better, she might not have even expected Diana to be crying.

She does her best to comfort her through it, reassuring her time and again that it's all right, that Akko isn't upset with her.

For a few moments, the room is silent. Both girls remain still. Not even the water stirs around them. The only sounds are Diana's thin little hiccups every few seconds.

Akko runs her hands up and down over her back, along the wet fabrics of the towel up to her bare shoulders and through her dampened hair.

"It's okay, Diana..."

Akko won't let her come out of this bathtub until she feels better. Diana's going to need all her resolve and focus in order to face her aunt. Therefore, Akko takes the initiative to move things along.

"Here. Turn around. Lemme wash your hair for you."

Gently, she coaxes Diana to turn away from her, which will also allow her to conceal her face, wipe her tears if she needs to.

Diana lets out another trembling breath. She cups her hands full of water and lowers her face into them, clearing away any evidence of her tears. Akko rubs her back for her gently until she's calmed down.

Only then does she reflect Diana's actions from earlier. She squeezes some shampoo into her palms and begins lathering it through Diana's thick, wavy hair.

"J-Just lemme know if I hurt you, okay?"

She's tended to other people's hair before here or there. But never Diana's. She wants to be absolutely certain not to mess this up.

Diana gives a small, appreciative nod and looks over her shoulder, but she can't bring herself to say anything just yet.

So Akko gets to work, wetting Diana's hair every so often as she massages through the highlighted locks, now darkened by the water. She strokes her nails gently above Diana's ears, caressing her hairline. Whenever she feels a slight tangle around her finger, Akko freezes to unravel it, making sure not to pull.

For a time she goes about her task, until she's at the rinsing stage.

That's when she notices Diana's shoulders are shaking again, and there are tiny droplets falling off her chin and vanishing into the bathwater.

Akko's heart sinks.

"D-Diana?" Akko withdraws her hands, dunks them into the water, and fretfully rests her hands on Diana's back and side. "Diana? A-Are you okay? I-I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry-"

"No..." she whispers. "Not at all, Akko... I apologize for worrying you again..."

"Th-Then what is it? What's wrong?"

Akko can't bear to see her like this. She slides herself up an inch until she's beside Diana, then pulls her close into another embrace. Diana returns the contact, turning her face into Akko's collar.

"It is merely... the last person who washed my hair for me like this... was my mother... some twelve years ago..."

Akko tenses a little. She's glad to know she hasn't accidentally hurt Diana, but she's a little unsure of how to react.

"Oh... S-Sorry... I-"

"Please," Diana murmurs. "Do not be." Easing herself back, she lifts her face and wipes her tears away. "If anything, I should be apologizing for being so frequently emotional. At a time like this..."

"N-No, it's okay!" Akko throws her arms around Diana fervently, flinging a few drops of water in the process. "Y-You can be emotional, Diana! It's your house! It's your _room!_ I-I mean, if you can't even be emotional in your own bathroom, then where else?"

Diana dips her head, but this time she's smiling.

"I suppose you have a point."

"Y-Yeah..." Akko hugs her for the umpteenth time, petting through her hair and down her back. "Are you sure you're okay, Diana?"

"I assure you. I feel immensely better now, Akko. You have my gratitude for that."

Her voice has changed now. There's a surety in it, a fierceness.

When she leans back, Akko can see that trademark determination once again lighting up her sky-blue eyes. Her posture naturally straightens, and whatever queasiness had been churning in her stomach earlier vanishes.

Akko's mood lifts now that she knows Diana is feeling better too. She loops her arms around her girlfriend's neck and eases in for a longer, deeper kiss.

Diana gladly joins her. Now that she's certain Akko doesn't blame her for leaving her, Diana is more than willing to express and reciprocate their feelings once again.

The kiss lasts for a moment, until both girls are left short on breath. The redness of their skin isn't just because of the warm water anymore.

Even so, Diana knows it would be best if they were to compose themselves before Anna returns.

"Come now."

She takes both of Akko's hands in hers and gets to her feet, pulling the brunette up with her. They let the excess water drip down off their saturated towels and hair before Diana makes the first move to step out onto the rug.

Akko keeps hold of her hands to support her until she's steady, then Diana helps her out in return. She hands Akko a large dry towel, then takes one for herself.

They make a silent agreement to face away from one another as they dry themselves off and get dressed.

Until Anna arrives with the washed dresses, Diana has given Akko a pair of casual sleep clothes. Diana fails to remember the last time she herself had worn those white shorts and pink top, but they look perfect on Akko.

For herself, Diana puts on a blue silk nightgown, one that's soft and light on her skin.

The two girls take their time drying their hair, folding their clothes, and tidying up the bathroom before stepping barefoot back out into the bedroom. Diana checks an antique clock on the wall and contemplates for a moment.

"Supper is in an hour. I do not believe Anna will be back for another thirty minutes or so."

"Ehhh? What are we supposed to do until then?" Akko whines.

Diana takes her hand and smiles.

"Allow me to make up for worrying you earlier."

"Hah? D-Diana, I already said-"

"Hush. Come with me, Akko."

Diana leads her around the bedroom, first turning off the main light and the bathroom light, only leaving a small lamp on to illuminate the room which is now dark with twilight.

She takes Akko to the window and draws the curtains, ensuring no one will be able to see from outside should they try.

Only then does Diana begin leading Akko to the sizable bed.

Akko's heart leaps up into her throat as she digs her heels into the carpet.

"Wha?! B-B-But Diana, I'm still all drippy a-and-"

"It is fine."

"B-But what about-"

"Anna will knock before entering," Diana soothes her. "She will give us plenty of time to prepare ourselves. Do not fret, Akko."

Akko gulps, but allows Diana to lead her over to the bed.

Of course she's been _dying_ to cuddle up with Diana on this big expensive mattress since the second she laid eyes on it.

_B-But if someone finds us..._

Not only would she probably be tossed onto the street immediately, but she knows Diana would probably get in a lot of trouble.

_A-After all... a Cavendish shouldn't be involved with some nobody like me..._

It had been risky enough seeing one another and keeping their relationship a secret back at school. But now they were trying to do it right under the noses of the exact people they were hoping to avoid.

_H-How can Diana be so calm about it...?_

"Akko."

"H-Huh?!"

Diana has stopped right beside the bed.

"Do not fret. Trust me."

Akko knows Diana wouldn't be encouraging this if she wasn't certain they would be safe.

_That's right. She said Miss Anna knows about us. She's on Diana's side._

If Diana – the one person in the world who has every right to worry about this – _isn't_ worrying about it, Akko sees no reason for she herself to do so.

And so, she takes in a deep breath, then lets it out noisily. Diana rolls her eyes.

"Will you be joining me or not?"

"Yeah! Absolutely!" With her worries behind her, Akko eagerly climbs up onto the bed. She bounces her weight on it, laughing. "Ooooh~ Ahahah! Heeheehee!"

"Careful now," Diana advises her. She sits herself down on the edge of the bed and draws her legs up slowly, watching Akko with a fondness in her eyes. She'd specifically altered the lighting in the room to give off a relaxing kind of glow, but it appears Akko is still too excited for that.

However, as soon as Akko realizes Diana has laid down to join her, she crawls right up and into her arms, flopping down beside her with her head on the pillows.

"Ahhhhh, this is like heaven~ It's nice not having to act like we don't like each other."

"Indeed." Diana pecks her nose. "However, our time like this is limited. So we should make the most out of it."

Akko hums in agreement. She snuggles up close to Diana, squeezing her around the waist.

She'd never gotten to be with her like this before. Usually, they were meeting up at 2AM behind one of the school buildings or something like that. But they'd never gotten the privilege to curl up together on a big spacious bed like this.

"It's so much more comfortable like this~" Akko sings. "Especially after a nice warm bath~"

"I must admit I agree."

For a while they simply rest, breathing together, eyes clothes. But it isn't long before Akko's hands begin to wander, tracing up Diana's back and shoulders to play with her hair once again.

Diana returns the favor, pulling Akko in closer to her chest, combing through her dampened tresses. She kisses her temple and feels Akko's lips on her cheek in turn.

Their kisses travel along each other's cheeks, noses, and foreheads, occasionally straying into the other's still-drying bangs.

At some point, Akko finds herself with her ear to Diana's chest, listening to her heart - slow, steady, sure. Not like before. Diana isn't scared anymore.

Akko hugs her closer, then gradually slides herself back up until she's face to face with her. Diana's eyes are closed now.

Akko lets her rest for several moments, watching over her, daring anyone or anything that might try to disturb her to do its worst.

But soon, something tells Akko their time is almost up. Defiantly, she gently drapes herself over Diana in a loose embrace, then nuzzles their noses together.

"Diana...?"

She leans back and watches her eyelids flutter in the dim golden light. Diana makes a small, raspy sound in the back of her throat.

"Hm?"

Akko bites her lip, brushing her cheek over Diana's.

"Are you gonna be okay? W-With your aunt, I mean...?"

"Akko, I-"

A knock on the door cuts off Diana's response.

"Young Lady?"

Immediately, Akko pulls herself away, sits up, and scurries across the room, opening the curtains to pretend she's been looking out the window this entire time. Diana chuckles and sits herself up, smoothing out her hair and nightgown.

"Come in, Anna."

Her loyal maid waits another few seconds, just to be certain the girls inside have prepared themselves before she enters. Diana meets her halfway across the room, thanking her for the dresses.

With a grunt, Anna gains Akko's attention. The brunette sheepishly makes her way past the stern-looking maid and all but hides behind Diana. Her girlfriend hands her a light pink dress.

"Here. Dress yourself." She turns back to her maid. "Anna. A word, if you will."

"Of course, Young Lady."

Akko accepts the dress and scurries back into the bathroom, flicking the light back on. _Why am I being so skittish around that lady? Diana said she already knows about us... But I get the feeling she doesn't like me..._

Shaking herself off, Akko begins to shed the sleep clothes Diana had lent her for the formal pink dress. She has to half-wrestle her way into it for a moment until she catches herself.

"Th-This is one of Diana's..."

From there, she slowly slips her arms through the sleeves, taking extra care in moving herself as not to stretch the fabrics. She gets into it as much as she can, but can't manage to reach the zipper at the small of her back. Slowly, she opens the door and steps back into the bedroom.

The lights have all been turned back on. Diana hasn't changed out of her casual clothes yet. She gives a nod, directing Akko over to the vanity where Anna is waiting for her. Akko grumbles, but stomps over and takes a seat in front of the mirror.

The maid zips the dress for her, then reaches for a hair brush and sets to work. Akko yelps the second she feels the first tug, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists on her knees until her knuckles turn white.

"Yeeeee!"

"Honestly," Anna grunts from behind her. "This is anguishing me. We did not diligently store this dress away only to lay it out again for some girl from who-knows-where."

Akko's eyebrow twitches.

"Um, I can hear everything you're saying..."

"And I am saying it for you to hear me," the woman retorts.

Diana is observing from afar, yet to change into her own dress.

"I do not mind, Anna."

"Young Lady, your mother prepared this dress specially for your eleventh birthday."

"Eleventh?!"

Diana hears Akko's cry, but continues as if she hadn't.

"I can no longer wear it even if I wanted to. Besides, who knows what Aunt would say had she remained in that dirty uniform."

"That may be the case..."

"Just let it go, Anna."

Diana has taken her attention off of Akko for the time being in order to reassure her maid. However, her eyes are naturally drawn back to Akko when the girl begins to walk across the room-

-directly towards Diana's most precious items.

"Hmmm?" Akko hums. "Diana, did you used to have a soft spot for cutesy stuff?"

And Diana can tell right away there is no harm in Akko's words or her intentions. But she can't help but get defensive. Her voice blurts out more vehemently than she'd like.

"Do not touch that!"

Akko withdraws instantly, giving off the appearance of a kicked puppy.

"S-Sorry..."

Diana tries to calm herself after the temporary moment of nervousness. She stalks over to Akko and picks up her treasured jewelry box, then turns away.

"I will be heading out first. Anna, please take care of the rest."

"Of course."

With this, Diana turns away and heads for the door. Akko watches her pick up her dress and slip outside.

_Crap... I think I made her angry..._

"Miss," Anna sighs heavily. "Though it pains me to do so, the Young Lady has given me a task." She waves Akko over with a slight scowl on her face. Akko combats it with a pout as she treks back over to the woman. Anna begins to adjust her dress for her, muttering all the while. "Goodness, I've never met a witch so undeserving of care before. Are you really a student of Luna Nova?"

Akko groans.

"Just leave me alone if I annoy you so much..."

"That is out of the question. The Young Lady has tasked me with this job. Also-"

Anna's voice hardens a great deal, and Akko stiffens, refusing to look up at her reflection in the mirror. The woman crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"I cannot believe _you_ are the person the Young Lady is seeing. However, I trust her judgement, so there must be _something_ of value in you."

Akko sticks out her tongue.

"Well gee, thanks..."

"It is going to take me some time to get used to this idea," Anna grunts. "When the Young Lady wrote home of you, she mentioned nothing more than the fact that she was in a relationship with a classmate. I was astonished to hear she had gotten involved with anyone. Though the Cavendish's motto is "Affection", the Young Lady has always been very wary of others. She often keeps her distance. I never imagined I would see the day she willingly got herself involved in romance."

"W-Well, I'm not sure if it was willingly, exactly..." Akko mutters. "It just... sort of happened..."

"Even that, I'd never expected," Anna says. "She has always seemed to prefer being alone. I was certainly glad to hear she had finally found someone her own age to confide in. I just never expected it to be a clumsy non-witch such as yourself."

"Well sor-ry I wasn't born a witch!" Akko huffs. "But Diana doesn't seem to care about that."

To her surprise, Anna's voice softens.

"Indeed. The Young Lady was never one to discriminate, though due to her blunt and honest nature and standoffish tendencies, people come to believe she is stuck-up. It has always been that way for her, even in her childhood. At the very least, I am relieved she has found someone she trusts. I was beginning to fear she would be tackling things on her own for the rest of her life."

"But what's wrong with that?" Akko wonders. "Diana's strong-willed and smart. She could totally handle things on her own. N-Not to say I don't wanna be with her!" she adds quickly.

Anna nods. "While I agree with you on the Young Lady's self-efficiency... I'm certain you must be aware by now of her tendencies to overwork herself, often to the point of concern. She inherited that trait from her late mother."

"Late...?" Akko recalls what Diana had said earlier in their bath, when she'd mentioned her mother and started crying. "Oh..."

Anna dips her head in mourning.

"The Young Lady lost her parents at a tender age. But even then, she was doing everything she could for them. Always fetching medicine or water, often insisting she be the one to do so rather than one of the maids. She stayed up many nights studying magic, hoping to find a spell that might cure them. At one point, she fell ill herself..."

Akko stiffens, but says nothing. Anna lets out a troubled sigh as she continues.

"We'd thought the illness was hereditary. We'd feared we might lose her as well... Thankfully, the Young Lady suffered from no more than a common flu. She recovered. However, her parents never did. She has been alone ever since."

When she pauses this time, Akko can feel tears in her eyes, and she quickly wipes them away.

"Well... she's not alone anymore," she rasps. "Diana has a lot of friends at Luna Nova. She has a lot of classmates and professors who care about her. And she has me. That's why I'm gonna bring her back!"

Anna does not respond right away. She looks Akko over with a stern, but otherwise unreadable expression, as if assessing her.

Akko doesn't flinch. She's serious about bringing Diana back, for her own good and for the good of the magical world.

At last, Anna closes her eyes.

"Now I am beginning to see why the Young Lady was drawn to you."

"...Eh?"

"I am grateful to know she has someone who will look after her in my absence. However, I am afraid you will have to give up on your aspirations to take the Young Lady back to Luna Nova. If she does not become the family head now, the House of Cavendish will perish."

"Hah? That couldn't possibly-"

"It can and it will!" Anna barks, advancing on her. "If Madam Daryl, the proxy head, continues to do as she wishes, the scant remainder of our assets will vanish! The Young Lady must take her place as the rightful heir and return the family to its former glory as the new head!"

Akko puts her hands up in defense.

"B-But why should Diana have to take on all that responsibility _right now?_ Before she's even graduated? Is that woman really so horrible...?"

Anna glowers down at her, but eventually recoils.

"I suppose you will have to make that judgement for yourself. But for now, come with me. It is almost time for supper. We shall escort the Young Lady as well."

She rushes Akko into a pair of shoes, then opens the doors and leads her out of Diana's bedroom. Akko follows her to a small bathroom a few doors down the hallway, where Diana has evidently been changing into her dress and brushing her hair. Anna gives a swift knock on the door.

"Young Lady? Are you ready?"

"Just a moment."

Akko waits for the door to open, curious to see Diana in that dress. As soon as she steps out, Akko's jaw drops.

It's the same ice-blue as her party dress – much less flashy, but still plenty formal. Her hair bounces with the shine of being recently-brushed, and her posture is as perfect as ever.

Akko can hardly believe this is the same girl who'd been crying in the bathtub just half an hour earlier.

Naturally, Akko is stunned by the sight of her girlfriend in such lovely clothes. For a split second, she forgets all about Anna.

"Wow! Diana, you look amazing!" She scurries up to grab both of her hands, giggling as she leans in, prepared to kiss her cheek. But she stops dead when she realizes Anna is glaring right through her. "A-Ahh..." Flinching, Akko recoils. "I-I mean..."

"Thank you, Akko," Diana murmurs. She decides to finish what Akko had started and kisses her cheek instead.

Anna makes no remarks. In fact, she seems to approve.

 _Oh, I get it..._ Akko grumbles to herself. _Diana's allowed to make a move on me, but I can't do it on her... But I guess that makes sense... After all, Miss Anna is only looking out for Diana... I have to admit I like her for that if nothing else..._

With that, the three of them begin making their way down the hallways to the dining room. Akko only manages to hold Diana's hand for a minute or so before her girlfriend gently slips herself free.

"My apologies," she murmurs. "But I cannot risk us being seen like this, Akko. Especially by my aunt. Please do not take offense."

There's already guilt in her eyes, and Akko knows she's remembering everything else she'd done to make Akko upset these past twenty-four hours. But Akko shakes her head and smiles.

"It's all right, Diana. I get it."

She knows Diana can't afford to let her guard down, or let her vulnerabilities show. She needs to be focused and serious in face of her aunt and cousins.

They reach the parlor just outside the dining room. Akko can already hear the voices of Diana's aunt and Andrew's father coming from inside.

Anna enters first to start pulling out the chairs for Akko and Diana to sit in. But before Diana can enter, Akko reaches out to hold her hand one last time.

"Diana!"

She watches as Diana takes a deep breath, then turns back to her. The resolve in her eyes conceals just a faint ounce of uncertainty. Akko coaxes Diana back a pace, ensuring they are out of view of wandering eyes.

"Diana," she murmurs. "Whatever happens, just remember..." This time, she manages to kiss Diana's cheek. "I'm on your side."

Diana is still for a moment, and Akko can tell there are a million different thoughts and emotions swirling around in her mind and in her heart. A second later, Diana pulls her into a brief embrace, as though it could be the last one she ever gives her.

"Thank you, Akko..."

Akko squeezes her back. She wants to say more. She wants to take Diana away and bring her back to Luna Nova right now.

She would, if Diana would let her. But she can't.

Diana lets go of her all too soon, then turns back to face the room where her aunt awaits her.

"Come then."

She leads Akko inside the lavish room, complete with chandeliers above them and rich, flavorful food all around them. Akko avoids looking at Diana's aunt for fear she might end up glaring by accident. She takes her seat, and is thankful it's next to Diana's. Andrew gives her a casual nod from her other side.

It takes Akko a moment to adjust to the atmosphere here. It's nothing at all like her own dining room back home, and it's even farther away from the cafeteria at Luna Nova.

_The air is so stuffy! I feel like I'm suffocating! And everyone is so quiet! Why isn't anybody talking?!_

When she takes another look around the table, it's fairly clear to Akko that only half the people seated here actually want to be present.

Diana's aunt and her two daughters seem to be entirely comfortable. However Andrew and his father are acting like they'd rather be leaving instead of eating. And no one seems more uncomfortable than Diana.

_That's not right. She shouldn't be feeling like this in her own house!_

But Diana is doing her utmost not to show her misgivings in her expression, posture, or voice. As the food is served, she thanks every maid and servant politely, while her aunt doesn't even offer them a second glance. Akko squints at her, but looks away, following Diana's lead and thanking the man who offers her food.

"Thanks!" Her voice chirps and echoes around the room, and a grunt from Anna has her clamming up again.

Daryl gives a toast, but only her daughters join in with any amount of enthusiasm. Akko waits for Diana to start sipping her soup first, then attempts to mimic her motions. Even though she's starving, she does her best to look and act like a proper lady.

 _Like Diana said, it's_ her _family I gotta impress!_

She maintains this mindset for about ten seconds, until it becomes impossible for her to enjoy her food civilly. She begins slurping her soup, gorging herself on bread, and tearing into her steak like a wild animal.

Only then does she feel Diana's eyes boring into the side of her face. Akko glances at her girlfriend and swallows hard.

_Oops..._

She's about to mutter an apology, but before she can, Andrew's father speaks up for the first time, asking why exactly he's been invited here tonight. Diana's aunt confirms she has good reason and motions to the servants.

Akko puts down her food as she watches several carts be wheeled into the room, all covered by red sheets. Daryl grins.

"I'm certain there will be at least one thing to catch your fancy."

Blinking, Akko looks from the carts to Diana. Her girlfriend doesn't budge. Her eyes are trained on the carts as well, and Akko can tell her breath is baited.

Her cousins begin revealing everything one at a time; all very rare, precious, magical items. Akko's never seen any of them before, but she can tell they must be of incredibly high value if they reside in the House of Cavendish.

She takes a moment to admire the first item, and then the second. She glances to Diana casually, but is taken aback by the snarl on her lips. Her fingernails are curling into the dress on her knees, almost enough to tear it. Her eyes are narrowed and alight with quiet fury.

That's what makes Akko realize these aren't things Diana's aunt should be trying to sell off.

Especially not the last one.

Akko watches as the Tapestry unravels itself, revealing quaint, traditional-styled embroidery of a witch and a unicorn.

That is when Diana loses her composure and actually blurts out a small sound of contempt. Her shoulders tense, and it seems she's using every last shred of her self-control to keep herself from lunging up.

But Akko has something else to be surprised about. It's something Diana's aunt mentions, almost casually.

"The inheritance of the first Cavendish witch, none other than one of the Nine Old Witches, Beatrix the Affectionate!"

"Eh?!" Akko cries. The words barely register in her mind. "Diana... is descended from one of the Nine Olde Witches?!"

"Nine Olde Witches?" Andrew mutters. "Is it really worth getting so surprised over?"

Akko falls silent, allowing the new information to churn in her mind.

_Does... Does this mean... maybe Diana can use the Shiny Rod, too...?_

As the adults converse, Akko looks toward her girlfriend and finds her still seething. Lowering her voice, Akko places a hand over hers.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

Diana doesn't look at her when she replies; her eyes are too set on her target.

"That... is my mother's Tapestry..." Her voice is like an icy wind, sad yet sharp, and Akko can feel Diana's hand shaking beneath hers.

She doesn't know what to do, but at the very least she's relieved to see Andrew and his father leaving, without taking any interest whatsoever in any of the magical items presented to them. The two of them take their leave without a second glance at Diana's relatives or the items on the carts. Akko grimaces as the woman tries to urge them to reconsider.

"W-Wait! Paul, please, couldn't you take at least one? O-Oh, Andrew, didn't any catch your interest? Yes, I'll give you a discount!"

Diana cannot bear it any longer. For so many years, she's been living in this woman's shadow, forced to keep quiet due to Daryl's seniority and power over the estate.

But not tonight. Not anymore.

After tonight, the House of Cavendish will belong to Diana. She isn't about to let her aunt sell off one more precious item. Especially not something her mother once treasured.

Diana doesn't hold back, not in her voice or in her actions.

" _Enough!_ "

Surging up, she nearly topples her seat in the process. Her hands slip away from Akko's beneath the table and slam onto the surface, rattling the utensils. Diana doesn't so much as blink as she sets the most furious gaze Akko has ever seen upon her aunt and cousins.

"How much more must you trample over the Cavendish history until you are satisfied?!"

In contrast to her fury, Daryl seems unperturbed.

"My, there you go again," she sighs. "How is your obsession with the old working out for you? My sister spent all her time helping others for free because of those traditions. And how did that turn out for your mother? The only reason our house has continued to hold out this long is because of all the work _I'm_ doing."

Diana doesn't miss a beat in snapping back.

"All you have done is sell off the priceless and precious things that our ancestors left us for money! Have you no pride as a Cavendish?!"

"Hmph. Can your 'pride' put food on the table? You really are your mother's daughter in that regard."

Diana visibly flinches at the comment.

Akko shrinks back in her seat. She'd like nothing more than to jump in and defend Diana, but she knows it isn't her right or her place to do such a thing. She can't stand seeing Diana and all she holds dearly being attacked like this. But a part of Akko is glad to see she's fighting back with everything she has.

As Daryl continues her verbal assault, Akko keeps her eyes only on Diana.

"The age where magic reigned supreme has ended. You, too, will have to accept this reality in due time."

Even Akko herself flinches at that comment. She's heard the same thing many times before, like from Mr. Fafnir.

But just like herself, Diana refuses to sit idly by and allow the age of magic to come to an end.

Diana inhales deeply, and Akko can tell she's steadying herself, cooling her head as much as she can as she draws the conviction up from the bottom of her heart.

"I am fully aware of your intentions, Aunt. As I suspected, I can no longer leave this house in your hands."

Daryl hums and lifts a hand to her chin.

"I see. So that's why you returned in such a rush."

"What do you mean?" one of her daughters inquires. The other chimes in as well.

"I thought the ritual to become the family head could only be held on a night when the stars align, right?"

Their mother nods.

"And tonight is that very night, coming just once every several years."

"What?!" Both her daughters and Akko blurt out at the same time. Akko swallows as she takes in Diana's fierce expression.

 _S-So that's why she came back so quickly. She never_ wanted _to leave. She_ had _to..._

Diana meets her aunt's smug gaze with determination and conviction, her voice strong and steady.

"Tonight, I shall conduct the ritual in the shrine, and once and for all... become the Cavendish family head!"

She declares it like a prophecy, one that's begging to be challenged.

And Daryl seems more than willing to do just that.

"Very well," she chuckles. "But don't come crying back to me if something happens. You know the magic in that shrine can be unpredictable at times." With this, she turns away and claps. "Servants, get to cleaning. And someone prepare clothes for my daughters and I."

As the servants begin to act on their orders right away, Anna remains still. Diana bores her gaze into her aunt's back until she's left the dining hall. Only then does she allow herself to take a breath. Her voice and expression soften as she turns to her trusted maid.

"Anna, if you would, please prepare my clothes for the ritual."

The woman dips her head.

"Of course, Young Lady."

As she takes her leave, Diana turns back to the rest of the servants cleaning the room.

"Thank you all. I apologize for my behavior."

But the other men and women look up at her with smiles on their faces.

"It's us who should be thanking you, Young Lady."

"We are grateful you are standing up to Madam Daryl."

"Please restore the Cavendish family's honor as its proper head."

Diana dips her head.

"I will," she vows. "No matter the cost, I will not allow the Cavendish family name to fall into her greedy hands."

With this, Diana turns and heads for the doors. Akko scrambles after her.

"D-Diana! Wait!" As they enter a vacant hallway, Akko grasps her girlfriend's wrist and holds her back. "W-Why didn't you ever tell me you were descended from one of the Nine Olde Witches?"

Diana gives her a sidelong glance.

"You never asked."

Akko's cheeks swell in a huge pout.

"That doesn't matter! You still should've told me! That's kind of a big deal! You could help me look for the Words!"

"As I said earlier," Diana reminds her. "Only you can fulfill that purpose, Akko."

"B-But we don't know that for sure!"

"Calm down." Diana soothes her with a small kiss to the cheek, and Akko lets out a sigh. " _You_ must fulfill that purpose, and _I_ must fulfill my promise to my mother. I _will_ become the next head."

Akko only feels at ease from the kiss for a second before her stomach flips over.

"Diana... I don't like this... What did your aunt mean when she said the magic was unpredictable? Is this ritual thing dangerous?"

Diana looks away, knowing she can no longer hide the truth from Akko.

"It is a bit precarious, perhaps. But I must see it through."

"P-Precarious?! Diana, no! What if something happens? What if you get hurt?"

"It does not matter, so long as I become the next-"

"It _does_ matter!" Akko cries. "Diana, don't just say it doesn't matter if you get hurt! W-What'll I do...?" The tears rush up and overflow before she can stop them. Akko staggers back a step, covering her face.

Diana feels another surge of guilt rise up in her chest. Taking a step forward, she gently rests her hand on Akko's shoulder. Slowly, she pulls the girl into a soft embrace.

"I apologize for upsetting you again, Akko. But I have to do this. No matter what. I trust you understand."

Akko whimpers like a child, burying her face in Diana's collar and clutching onto her back and sides.

"Th-Then just promise me... you'll be okay..."

Diana is quiet. Akko whimpers again.

"D-Diana-"

"I refuse to lie to you, Akko. As such, I cannot make that promise."

Akko tightens her hold on Diana's back.

"Th-Then I won't let you go!"

"I am afraid you have no choice."

Her words are hurtful, but she says them in the gentlest of ways. Brushing her nose against Akko's cheek, Diana coaxes herself away.

"You may accompany me as far as the shrine's border. But not a step further. Anyone who interferes with the ritual will be severely punished by the magic."

Diana gives one last squeeze to Akko's hand. Then, she lets go and walks back toward her room.

Akko listens until her footsteps have vanished. She sniffles and sobs, wiping her face repeatedly on the backs of her hands, not wanting to get stains on Diana's dress.

_I've gotta do something... I've gotta help her somehow..._

She doesn't know how she might do that yet.

But she knows she'll think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll admit I've been dying to post this chapter for the bath tub scene since I wrote it like 4 months ago haha
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	10. Sharing Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rather long chapter, but again the only places that would be appropriate to cut it off are too early on or too late and would make the next chapter too short or long. So this one is just longer haha.
> 
> Most of this chapter is just the canon dialogue and events, but there are a few lines and scenes I threw in that I think you'll enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 10. Sharing Secrets

Akko needs more time.

More time to think of a plan to help Diana somehow.

But all she gets is a few moments alone to change clothes, and the next thing she knows, Diana is already set on her path to complete the Cavendish ritual. She'd even gone so far as to leave without telling Akko, in hopes that she wouldn't try to interfere.

But by a stroke of luck, Akko had caught a glimpse of her white robes fluttering at the end of the hallway and hurried to follow her.

"Diana!"

Andrew is already following her too, but Diana pays him no mind either. Akko calls for her several more times, her voice echoing around the stone archways of the underground tunnel. But Diana doesn't respond or look back at all, not until Akko has to quite literally run up to her and shout in her ear.

"Hey, hold on! Just wait, Diana! I said I couldn't accept this! Please talk to me! Are you really okay with making a decision just like that? Won't you regret it?" She extends her hand and rests it over Diana's.

But the white-haired witch does not even open her eyes. She replies with her usual air of indifference, only this time, Akko can sense something else too. Uncertainty.

"As I have already said, this is of no concern to you. The matter is settled."

"W-What do you mean it's of no concern to me?" Akko blurts. "Diana, you're my-!" She just barely manages to stop herself, remembering the other people here. "You're someone I really care about, you know!"

She knows Anna is aware of their relationship, and Andrew has an inkling, but Akko feels it's only best to censor herself anyway. Despite that, she knows Diana understands.

And yet, she continues onward, without so much as looking back.

Akko won't give up so easily.

"But-"

She feels a light tap on her shoulder and looks up to find Andrew silently asking for a turn to speak to Diana.

"You are right in that Kagari Atsuko is an outsider-"

Akko growls, about to turn on him before he goes on.

"Despite that, she traveled a long distance simply to speak with you. Can you not at least hear her out?"

Akko gives a sharp nod, then opens her mouth, intending to add onto his comments.

But Diana beats her to it.

"There is no time for that."

Once again, Diana continues on ahead without looking back. Akko hurries after her, her heart in her throat. She knows with each passing second she's losing more and more of her chances to change Diana's mind. Her tone rises up in desperation.

"Diana! Think it through! Isn't there anything you've left undone at Luna Nova?"

There is a beat of silence. Akko watches the white materials of Diana's robe sway as she walks, and then suddenly she pauses. Akko's heart lifts, praying she'll turn back-

"No even one."

Diana's answer is firm and clear. There is no stopping her.

She walks onward, and leaves Akko behind.

Of course, it pains Diana greatly to treat her this way. But her resolve is unflagging and unshakable. She cannot feel anything other than her own fierce desire to see this through.

At long last, the doors are in sight. She follows Anna's candlelight to reach them. With a spell, Diana coaxes the doors open, then turns to her loyal maid.

"Please take care of things until I complete the ritual."

"Of course, Young Lady."

Diana offers a small smile and dips her head in gratitude. She can already hear Akko's footsteps running down the staircase after her.

Diana moves swiftly to slip herself through the doors and defiantly closes them behind herself. She can still hear one last cry of her name on the air before all is silent.

Diana is still for only a moment in order to collect herself. She cannot allow her mind to wander back to thoughts of Akko or to Luna Nova. Though she is certain her determination to become the next Cavendish family head is solid, she refuses to let even a bit of that resolve crumble away. She's going to need every ounce of it.

But she knows she has precious little time for this. She can sense the moon's position and judge it by the light leaking down. She draws in a deep breath and continues forward, resisting the urge to finally look back.

It isn't long before she finds herself at an impasse. The pathway she must follow is missing a significant portion. But she's prepared herself. She _has_ thought this through, although perhaps not in the exact ways Akko had hoped for.

Diana crouches down and one by one extracts the magical stones from her sash, arranging them in a circle around herself. It is only appropriate that she use a secret art passed down through the Cavendish family in order to aid her in completing their sacred ritual.

_"Loperial Ral!"_

As soon as the vines have manifested and wound around each other to create a sturdy enough path to bridge the gap, Diana advances. She barely spares a second to test the strength of the vines before crossing, keeping her balance steady and her eyes set ahead.

She's just reached the other side when she hears something.

It takes her a second to register what it is, scales slipping over the vines-

It's a second too long.

With a vicious hiss, the snake lunges before Diana can even breathe a word of a spell to counter it. A second serpent appears from behind her, striking at the same time. It shoots its coils around Diana in a split second, the hard scales digging in where they touch her bare skin, the taut muscle constricting first around her legs, then her waist and shoulders.

"Th-These snakes... they're my aunt's-"

Another hiss sounds from above her as the serpent tightens its grasp. Diana can barely manage half a breath before darkness consumes her.

* * *

Akko won't stop sighing as she leans over onto the stone balcony, gazing distractedly out at the manor. Her mind replays fractions of what Anna had told her when she'd turned them away.

_Gem of Venus... Venusian eclipse... Ugh, who cares about all that? Something's definitely up! Diana can't just leave Luna Nova behind like this! What's she gonna do for the rest of her life if she's stuck here? What about... What about us...?_

"Thinking about Diana?" Andrew's voice cuts off her thoughts. Akko snorts and doesn't even turn to look at him as he goes on. "Why do you want to take her back with you? Is it just because you have an interest in her?"

"Of course not!" Akko rounds on him right away, a vehemence in her voice. "You think that's all I care about? That's only part of the reas-" She quickly slaps both hands to her mouth when she realizes what she's revealed. Andrew shrugs.

"So my assumption was correct. You do have feelings for her.

"I-I never said-"

"Don't worry. I have no plans to expose you two. But even so, is there another reason you want to bring her back? Despite how you've been accusing her, Diana isn't the type of person to act on a whim or without reason. This choice of hers must have come after thorough deliberation."

"I know that..." Akko mutters. "I know she's that type of person. That she's probably been thinking about this for weeks before she left, but..."

"Plus," he continues. "Her stubbornness won't allow her to go back on her word. Isn't there only one reasonable option? You have to respect her feelings."

"That's not it!" Akko's tone rises a peg as the churning in her stomach enhances. "Everything you said was right, Andrew. But I still can't accept it! Something's wrong with Diana just quitting school!"

"Isn't that just your own selfish desires speaking?"

Akko clenches her fists and ducks her head, teeth grit.

"Maybe it is... But I can tell Diana doesn't _want_ to quit school. Even if she won't talk to anyone about it... Not even _me_... After all, we were-" Again, she stops herself, then changes the course of her words.

"Didn't you say it yourself? Diana would never abandon something halfway through. There's no way she came to Luna Nova without wanting to graduate. So why would she just go and drop out?

"Sure, Diana could do everything from the start, and maybe there wasn't anything left for her to learn. But Diana wouldn't have come to Luna Nova if she didn't have a reason! She was researching the Words and Grand Triskelion... There must be at least one thing she wanted to accomplish! Something important to her!"

She's been mulling it over in her head all this time, so it's all too easy for her to blurt it out now, almost all in one breath.

This is much bigger than hers and Diana's relationship. Of course, Akko believes Diana is pained at the prospect of leaving her behind with Luna Nova, but Akko knows there's so much more to it than that. She just can't comprehend _what_.

As the echo of her desperate voice fades, Andrew speaks up once more.

"You said she could do everything from the start? I'm not surprised you would think that. But there was a time when Diana became completely unable to use magic."

For a second, Akko's sure she'd misheard him.

"...Eh?" _Th-There's no way. Not Diana-_

"It was back when we were children," he explains. "I'm not so sure of the details myself. All the adults were talking about how Diana might never use magic again."

It's almost beyond Akko's comprehension, that Luna Nova's top student had once been unable to wield magic.

"But now she's-"

"Right. She never gave up. She forewent playing with the children her age. All her time was wholeheartedly devoted to the practice of magic. Not even I know what lit such a passion in her."

It takes Akko a moment to absorb this information. She turns back to the balcony, allowing the wind to brush through her bangs and ensure her this is reality.

"I never would've guessed..."

_She never told me any of this... We barely get to be alone together, but when we are, all I do is talk about myself..._

"You were right about one thing," Andrew goes on. "There must've been something she wanted to accomplish. Though once she completes the ritual, she'll be the Cavendish family head. It's a road she alone can take, and she's elected to do so."

"That doesn't mean she has to-"

"Wait, Meryl! Come back!"

Akko cuts herself off and turns at the sound of two irksomely familiar voices.

"Are you sure about this? Mama told us to wait in our room."

"But she's going up against Diana, Maryl. I'm worried about her being alone."

"Well so am I..."

"Crap!" Akko can tell they're just around the corner. There's only one way for her and Andrew to go. They share a swift glance and come to the silent agreement.

Simultaneously, they each hop up onto the stone railing and lower themselves down to a small ledge below. Akko would've transformed them both into lizards or something like that if she'd had the time. But for now, she simply sucks in her gut and presses herself full against the rock wall as she listens to Diana's cousins.

"I hate that girl. She's not the slightest bit lovable. She's always been like that, even as a child. If someone had to do it, I would've."

"There's no way you could beat Diana, Meryl."

"I know that!"

For a second, there's silence.

_D-Did they leave...?_

But then a chorus of matching voices.

"Mama!"

_Crap! This lady again!_

"Goodness, didn't I tell you two to wait in your room?"

"I couldn't stand being cooped up in there!"

"So how did it go?"

"Hmph. It took me hardly any effort, of course."

"Wow, Mama!"

"But Mama, don't forget what Diana's like."

"Yeah, she should still be able to break through lesser magic."

 _Break through?_ Akko thinks. _Wh-What's that supposed to-_

"Don't you worry," Daryl continues with that same egotistical tone. "Nobody can escape the grip of my snakes. Forget about performing the ritual – Diana will run out of time before she even reaches the shrine. I'm already anxious to see the look on her arrogant little face come tomorrow morning."

This time, Akko and Andrew both let out a small gasp.

But Akko's shock instantly melts into fury. She feels it boiling hot in her stomach, beside something equally as passionate.

Fear.

_Diana..._

Now that she knows Diana is in danger, she can't afford to waste anymore time.

Akko doesn't even wait for the three women to leave the balcony. She hurriedly begins sliding herself along the ledge until she can drop down. She takes off running, not even bothering to check if Andrew is coming or not.

_Why, that sneaky old hag! I should've known she'd try to pull something like this! I have to get to Diana before it's too late!_

She's only vaguely aware of Andrew's footfalls behind her as she races back down through the very same corridors she'd been sent back through. She dashes as quickly as her legs can carry her, flying down the small staircase and running as hard as she can until the massive doors are in sight.

Seated beside them on a diligent vigil is Anna, who is taken aback by Akko's sudden arrival. She hastily stands to meet her.

"Miss... Wh-Why did you return this late at night?"

"Please! Diana's in trouble! You need to let me in!" Akko's ready to barge her way in even without permission if she has to.

"What? What ridiculous-"

"It's the truth." Andrew reaches them, his voice much more level-headed than Akko's, but still tight with concern.

"L-Lord Andrew?" Anna looks back and forth between the two of them.

"We overhead Daryl speaking with her daughters. She did something to prevent Diana from performing the ritual."

Anna's eyes widen.

"Madam Daryl did?"

Akko can tell Anna is taking them seriously now. She knows Anna won't stand for anything putting Diana in danger, so she jumps back into the conversation in hopes of swaying the older woman.

"She said Diana wouldn't even be able to reach the shrine. It's just past this door, isn't it? You _have_ to let me through!"

But despite Akko's desperation, Anna shakes her head.

"I cannot. It is our custom that only members of the House of Cavendish may pass."

Akko grits her teeth. _Geez! Are even the servants of this family this stubborn?!_

"This isn't the time for that stuff!" she cries. "Something bad might be happening to Diana as we speak!"

Andrew backs her up.

"This is an emergency. If they really stopped Diana, it'll soon be too late!"

Akko keeps her eyes trained on the older woman. Anna is clearly conflicted now, weighing the consequences between breaking Cavendish custom or acting to help her mistress.

"H-However, it is said that a horrific calamity will befall those who disturb the ritual..."

Akko holds her gaze.

She doesn't blink. She doesn't breathe.

She's actually a little relieved.

If a horrific calamity is all she has to worry about...

That's _nothing_ compared to how worried she is about Diana.

She doesn't waste another second.

Her shoes pound against the stone underfoot as she makes a dash for the doors, ramming her shoulder into them full-force. With a grunt, she pushes herself with all her might.

Since she doesn't know the spell Diana originally used to open the doors, this is the only way Akko knows to do things. She pushes and shoves with everything she has, every shred of strength, allowing her fears to fuel her muscles.

"C-Come on! Opennn!"

Another thud alerts her to Andrew joining in beside her.

"I'll help!"

Together they push, with all their might until they surge through. The doors creak and moan as they open just a fraction, but Akko refuses to waste more time in forcing them any further. She slides herself through the gap and starts running, only to turn back when she realizes Andrew is following her. She straightens her back and holds up her hand to stop him.

"You wait here, Andrew."

"But-"

"I'm a witch too, you know. I'm strong against calamities. I promise to bring Diana back."

And there's something else, something she says with her eyes rather than her voice.

She needs to do this alone. She needs to be with Diana.

She's grateful he understands that. With a smile, he steps back.

"Got it-"

"I've changed my mind!" Anna frets. "The customs-"

But Akko's sick of hearing about customs. She turns on her heel and tears off into the darkened tunnels.

"Customs are made to be broken!"

With this declaration echoing behind her, Akko races down the path Diana had taken.

It's fairly dark, but there's just a bit of light to see by.

Luckily, she manages to spot the broken bridge before she skids right off the edge. She can tell the makeshift portion is made of vines, likely created by Diana.

Gulping, Akko tests its strength with the tip of her shoe, making sure it can handle at least that much weight. When it holds, she pulls out her wand.

" _Metamorphie Faciesse!_ "

The familiar rush of the spell takes over her body, morphing her into a form she's more than used to by this point. She scurries across the vine in her new body, panting softly, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of-

"...Eh?"

The vine beneath her paws is shifting, swaying. A deafening hissing sound splits the air, making her ears ache.

A massive snake raises its head, blood-red eyes set on her, fangs as long as her body, dripping.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Akko skids to a halt on its scales and retreats, but the snake's body wobbles beneath hers, sending her skidding, slipping, falling. She grips onto the tip of its tail just as she's going over the edge, and it yanks her up-

-right toward its open jaws.

"Yaaaah!"

Flailing in midair, Akko manages to kick its mouth shut and use it as a stepping stone. It's then she sees the rest of its body, coiled up high, constricting something.

"Over there... Diana!"

She can just barely make out Diana's face from beneath the scales. She's unconscious, entirely helpless in her aunt's trap.

A fresh wave of defiance and determination swell up and over Akko.

With a grunt, she dodges another of the snake's strikes, then another, and another. All three lurking serpents reveal themselves, taking turns trying to swallow her whole. If she's bitten while in this form, the venom will kill her instantly.

So Akko changes forms into something a little bigger.

First a bird to fly above their vicious heads.

Then something a little bigger than that.

For once, it's a good thing she can't fly as an elephant. She drops her entire weight down onto the head of the snake holding Diana, making the bridge all but rattle.

"How's that?!"

Akko watches as its coils go slack one by one. Diana slumps limply out of its grasp and hits the ground, concealed by her hair and cloak.

"Diana!" Akko shrieks. "Are you okay?!"

She's so worried about her that she allows herself to get distracted. The other two snakes strike, sinking their fangs into her ear and nose respectively.

"Ow ow ow!" Akko cries out, feeling the sharp sting of the fangs puncturing her skin, then the acidic burn as they start pumping in their venom. Even still, she fights. "You call that poison? It's got nothing on Sucy's!"

Once more, she changes forms, until a sturdy turtle shell takes the brunt of the bites instead. But not a second later, Akko finds one of the snakes swaying back and forth right in front of her face, jaws parted wide. Shrieking and wailing, Akko pulls her head in as far back as it can go.

"Iiiiyaaaaahh!"

And then a fierce green light blocks the snake from reaching her, searing it until it retreats. The others quickly follow suit.

Akko's vision blurs and falters, but she knows there's only one person who possibly could have saved her.

_Thank goodness she's okay..._

Now Diana can go to the shrine and perform the ritual...

Akko's world fades to black as she falls to the ground. She loses her grasp on her spell, and her body reverts back to its proper form.

Meanwhile, Diana catches her breath for a second, her hands still trembling, her body and head still aching. But the sight of Akko lying there motionless sends such a terrible jolt of fear through her heart she can't possibly be still any longer.

"Akko!" Pushing herself up, she races to her side and drops to her knees, laying a hand on her back. "Akko... Akko!"

Carefully, Diana slips her arms underneath her and turns Akko over, holding her in her lap. She's lost consciousness already, and her pallor is dyed a sickening purplish color from the venom.

Diana gently passes her hand over Akko's forehead, clearing away her bangs and some of the sweat. Thankfully she's still breathing, but Diana knows she requires immediate treatment. She dips down to press her lips to Akko's brow, then gathers her into her arms and stands.

Diana heads for the secret hospital hidden nearby, choosing it over the path to the shrine without a second thought.

Akko's weight is limp in her arms. She's unnervingly quiet and still, two things Atsuko Kagari never is.

Diana hurries onward until she reaches her destination.

With great care, Diana lies Akko down onto one of the stone slabs. She looks so weak now, where only a few minutes prior she'd been bouncing all over the place.

Diana swallows back the fear. She can't allow it to consume her. Right now she needs to think and act with a clear mind and a level head. For Akko's sake.

Turning, she faces the many tables and shelves filled with various items. Bottles of liquid and serums, jars of medicinal plants, and small boxes containing various magical items such as stones, seeds, or soils.

All of the potions and items stored here are ones she's studied many, many times. She knows exactly which ones to fetch, exactly how many leaves to use, exactly how many drops of which potion.

In only a minute, she's created a soft paste of sorts, which she dabs onto a leaf, then carries over to Akko in her hand. She sits herself on the edge of the stone table and begins to paint her index finger with it, then traces it across Akko's cheeks, nose, and forehead.

The paste is absorbed into the skin and releases a healing serum into the bloodstream. Diana is certain to cover the worst of Akko's bite wounds, including the one on her right ear. She uses every last bit of the paste, spreading the last of it across Akko's nose before it disappears into her skin.

Little by little, the discoloration fades, and her pallor regains its usual, healthy color.

Just to be certain, Diana presses her index and middle finger against the inside of Akko's wrist to measure her pulse; thankfully, it's at a proper pace.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Diana leans down over her reckless girlfriend and kisses her lips softly.

"You fool. Why did you come...?"

For a moment, she rests her forehead against Akko's, closing her eyes.

Diana knows there is no longer sufficient time left for her to be able to reach the shrine. She sees no point in lamenting over it more than she has to.

Instead, she savors Akko's presence, her heart put at ease to know she will be all right.

After a moment, Diana pulls away and sits herself up, but remains by Akko's side, waiting for her to wake. Quietly, she keeps vigil, stroking her fingers through Akko's hair, brushing the backs of her nails lightly along down her cheeks. She leans forward to kiss her again, resting her hand on Akko's collar to monitor the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you...?"

Closing her eyes, she bumps her nose to Akko's. She stays there for a moment, until a tiny moan bubbles up from her girlfriend's chest. Akko's eyes flutter open, a breath fanning out over Diana's lips.

"Diana...?"

Easing herself back a little to give her some space, Diana offers a tiny smile.

"I see there are simply no limits to your absurdity," she sighs. "How are you feeling?"

Akko pushes herself up, and Diana keeps a supporting arm around her back.

"I-I'm okay... And sorry. I was trying to save you..."

"I understand," she murmurs. Once more, she rests her forehead against Akko's. "Honestly, every time I feel as though I've grown accustomed to you... you continue to astonish me in unexpected ways."

Her voice is soft, reminiscent. Akko's never heard her sound this way before. But as her memories of where she is now come back to her, she can't hold herself back from blurting out loud.

"D-Diana! What about the ritual?"

At this, Diana's smile fades. Her chest deflates with another sigh.

"Even if I left for the shrine now, the Venusian eclipse would be long over."

Akko feels the dismay grip her stomach like the jaws of those snakes.

"W-What? No, it can't be... Why didn't you leave me behind? Isn't this the whole reason you're here? So why?!"

Diana hushes her by placing her hand on top of Akko's and squeezing gently.

"Akko. You know perfectly well why I could not simply leave you there as you were." Once more, she turns her face slightly, allowing their cheeks to brush together. "I could not possibly have left you to deal with your injuries. Besides, were you not attempting to persuade me _not_ to perform the ritual?"

Akko chews on her bottom lip.

"I mean I was, but..." Her voice begins to crack, heavy with remorse. "Sorry. This is all my fault..."

Diana shakes her head, drawing Akko a little bit closer.

"You hold no responsibility in this matter. I was simply not adequate." Her gaze falls into her lap, as though she is ashamed of herself. Akko shakes her head, feeling the threat of tears.

"No... Diana, d-don't say that..."

The brunette lifts her arms and wraps them gently around Diana's sides. She's careful not to squeeze too tightly, because she can still see the red imprints of scales on her arms.

Diana slowly returns the embrace, pulling her cloak around Akko in the process. Akko presses close, huddling up to her. She lets out another sigh, and feels Diana do the same.

For a moment, neither of them speak.

Akko closes her eyes. Even though she had wanted to stop Diana from performing the ritual, she still can't help but feel upset and angry about the way things have turned out. She can feel Diana's heart beating slowly but heavily, weighed down by her shortcomings. Akko whimpers against her shoulder and dares to tighten her embrace just a little.

After a moment, she eases herself back, opting to change the topic of conversation.

"Hey, Diana? Where are we anyway?"

Diana maintains a loose embrace around her girlfriend, but her gaze lifts to travel across their surroundings.

"This room was once used as a secret hospital. It began in the Middle Ages and lasted through the previous war." Her eyes glaze over slightly, as though reminiscing on memories that were never hers to begin with. "Whenever wars occurred within the vicinity, my ancestors would treat the wounded with their magic. Without discrimination between citizen and soldier, nor discriminating between ally or foe."

"Even their enemies?" Akko parrots. Diana dips her chin in affirmation.

"No matter who they were. Because there were some who did not agree with us, we created this hidden location."

Akko can barely fathom what she's hearing, trying to imagine what it must have been like for Diana's ancestors to have gone to such extents during times of war.

"It's all so much..."

Another moment of silence passes. Diana inclines her head and gets to her feet, helping to support Akko as well.

"Come with me."

Keeping ahold of Akko's hand, she turns and begins leading the way down a quiet corridor, using the light of her wand for guidance.

Diana takes her into a spacious room, circular in shape, its perimeter lined with bookshelves. Water drips down into pools and puddles, and vines hang from the moss-covered walls, covering the ceiling where a dim natural light seeps through.

The vines connect at the top of a massive pillar which stands at the center, giving off the overall appearance of a large, protective tree. The trunk is intricately carved with a sculpture of a familiar-looking witch...

Akko stares in wonder at her surroundings. There's a quaintness to this place. It almost feels sacred. It certainly feels like no one else other than those of Cavendish blood should be here.

"What _is_ this...?"

Diana releases her hand and continues forward, while Akko follows more slowly.

"All 1,500 years of the history of the Cavendish line," she explains. "These books represent the culmination of my predecessors' research about countless forms of healing magic. Unfortunately, many of them have become obsolete with the advance of the medical sciences."

Akko's eyes wander about the infinite books scattered about the place, many of which are withered by water and time. Her eyes travel back to the pillar at the center and the carving of the witch standing placidly over them.

"Isn't she... one of the Nine Olde Witches?"

Diana nods.

"The Cavendish foremother, Beatrix the Witch. Her magic saved the lives of innumerable people. She also created our founding motto, "Affection." We live in a time of peace, and this place has not been used in years. My mother Bernadette worked hard to ensure it would remain this way."

Akko blinks and turns to her. Even though they've been together for several months now, Akko realizes she barely knows anything about Diana. She's only learned so much about her since arriving at the estate.

"Your mother...?"

She remembers what Anna had told her earlier night. Akko knows it is a highly sensitive topic for Diana.

Even now, Diana can't bring herself to look her in the eye as she speaks so fondly of her.

"She had a weak constitution, and after years of pushing herself, she passed away all too soon." She pauses, drawing in a reserved, quiet breath. "I am truly proud of what my mother and ancestors did, and of the Cavendish name. That is why..."

Her voice tapers off, and her hands clench tightly at her dress. Akko watches her shoulders hunch, then begin to tremble along with her voice.

"I wanted to protect it... to preserve this home..."

Diana closes her eyes, fighting the tears back.

She's failed.

She's failed her ancestors and her mother.

And that hurts her like nothing else ever could-

"Eh-?"

Suddenly, Akko slaps her hands onto the backs of Diana's, holding them _hard_.

Diana jolts a little and opens her eyes, somewhat surprised. But she can't help but be taken aback by Akko's extreme expression, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her puffy red cheeks.

"Don't give up!" she cries. "You can still protect this house!"

Diana fears if she looks at Akko any longer she might lose her composure and break down as well. She looks away, taking a timid step back.

"It is already over. There is no chance of making it now-"

"You can't say that until you go! Until you try! There _must_ be a way!" Akko blurts. Her grip on Diana's hands tightens with every word, and she advances the step Diana had retreated, pushing herself closer in her heartfelt earnestness.

But even Akko can tell she's startled her at this point, so she adjusts her tone, softening her voice a little but never allowing it to lose the passion she feels burning in her chest.

"Even after all this time, I had no idea you had such a heartfelt dream. It's amazing! That's a wonderful dream, Diana! You can't just give up on a dream that's so important to you! Protect what's precious to you!"

Her eyes are twinkling, absolutely shining even in this place where hardly any light leaks through. Her cheeks are flushed pink and her smile is from ear to ear.

Diana has never felt such unbridled excitement and passion wafting off of her before. There's always some degree of those things coming from Akko, but never _this much._

Diana's heart flutters, embarrassed that she's allowing herself to fall for Akko all over again.

"Akko..."

She can't help but take another small step back. She's been trying all this time to grow accustomed to Akko's mannerisms, but evidently the things Diana's learned in her highly different upbringing still conflict with how she wants to react.

There's a beat of silence once again, and she doesn't know what to say, what to do, what to feel. Her heart is still pounding, and Akko's hands are warm atop hers.

The brunette doesn't relinquish her smile even for a second. She steps close again. While her cheeks are flushed from passion, Diana's are pink for a different reason.

She'd never really known exactly when it was she'd fallen in love with Akko. In fact, it probably hadn't been a particular or exclusive instance. It had been a gradual process, something that happened over time and through multiple encounters.

The display of these feelings may have manifested themselves in a particular unforgettable practice kiss in the library one evening...

But the building-up of emotions had been slow, meticulous, so surreptitious that even Diana had failed to detect it until it had already pulled her in without any intent to let go.

She loses herself in Akko's eyes again now, just like she had that first night in the library, when their lips had timidly bumped together in an experiment that had later become a surefire result.

Diana's hands tremble beneath Akko's. Not out of fear or uncertainty anymore, but out of sheer _emotion_. Akko's passion leaks into the atmosphere, transferring to Diana, sharing its energy and willpower with her.

Akko squeezes her girlfriend's hands once again.

"And then come back to school too!"

"Eh...?"

"You can do both! Become the head _and_ attend school! That's the best option!"

She says it with such confidence, such ease. Diana has never been so confident in herself; at least not in quite the same way Akko has such intense faith in her now.

"N-No, it would be impossible to-"

"You _can_ do it!" Akko blurts. While this ordeal may be causing Diana's emotions to conflict, it's only fueling Akko's passion.

With a bounce of excitement, Akko bumps their noses together and then their lips, giving her the quickest, yet sweetest kiss.

"If anyone can do it, it's you! Believe in yourself and your heart!"

Diana's hands have been limp in her grip until now. Slowly, she turns her palms up, holding lightly to Akko's wrists.

"Believe in... my heart..."

She can feel heat rising up in her cheeks again until it's pooling behind her eyes. Diana has always been the one to give orders and advice. It's nice to listen for once, to accept someone else's proposal.

With a small gasp she pulls Akko in a step, then releases her hands only to drape her arms across her back.

"Akko... thank you..."

With a soft giggle, Akko happily returns the embrace.

"You're amazing, Diana. You _can_ do this. We'll figure something out. Together." Akko brushes their cheeks together, kissing Diana's temple.

Their moment lasts just long enough for them to relish each other's warmth.

But it isn't long before their attention is drawn to a peculiar light.

It's a sudden brightness in the stationary dimness of the room, glowing green and gold and blue. As the two witches part, they realize it is coming from Akko's hip.

"The staff..." she mumbles. "Is a Word nearby...?"

One second, Diana is just as baffled as Akko is. But the next, everything clicks for her.

"'When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open...' It is a saying that has been passed down throughout the generations. My mother taught it to me when I was very young. Now it is all beginning to make sense..." She tapers off only for a second, her eyes glazing over with memories.

Akko swallows.

"Is that the Fifth Word? The one related to history?"

The white-haired witch nods.

"Akko, recite it! _Sybilladura Lelladybura_."

Akko meets her gaze, her eyes blazing with a subtle determination. This is her silent signal that she's prepared.

Diana calls out the first word of the spell for her to repeat.

"Sybilladulla..."

" _Sybilladulla_..."

"Lelladebura."

" _Lelladebura!_ "

The staff begins to surge with light and magical energy as Akko lifts it high above her head. The light shoots forth in a display of color, rising higher and higher into the air, the gems of the rod itself giving a physical form to something that wasn't there before.

Diana can feel her heart in her throat, bewildered and awestruck by this dazzling display of raw magic. She's cast a thousand spells before, and she's witnessed even more cast by others. But she's never seen something quite as magical as this.

It reminds her of her childhood, of that warm summer evening when she'd been bouncing in her seat with Carter watching over her, her eyes glued to the sparkling stage as the audience cheered all around her...

"Oh yeaaaah!" Akko's excited shout pulls Diana back into reality. Her eyes are wide, reflecting all of the lights swirling around the room now, with one massive broom at the center. "It's Chariot's broom, the Shiny Volley!"

Diana recognizes it as well. She'd watched Chariot ride this broom many times, though not in the traditional sense. She'd tended to stand while riding, surfing the air with ease, elegance, and excitement.

Now, that very same broom lowers itself and levitates before her. Akko's voice reverberates nearby.

"Take it, Diana!"

Diana is in awe as she stares. Above them, the ceiling has begun to glow fervently green with light, though she can't see what's beyond it.

"Traditional and modern powers... and a gate to the unknown..."

And her heart is soaring. There's a feeling bubbling up from her stomach, rising into her chest and fanning out until it's spread across her face in a heartfelt smile.

Akko's never seen a more beautiful sight in all her life.

Filled with a sense of enthrallment, Diana mounts the Shiny Volley, curling her legs beneath herself and getting a firm grip. Akko is squealing supportively behind her, her eagerness palpable as it spills into the air. Finally, she can help Diana live her dream-

"Akko."

Blinking, the brunette snaps out of her reverie to find Diana turned to her, her hand extended in an unmistakable invitation, and a radiant smile on her lips.

"Let us go together!"

Without hesitation, Akko reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll forever be a bit salty that Trigger didn't let us see Diana carrying Akko to safety after she passed out...
> 
> I'm sorry I had to cut it off right in the middle of the big climax (though we all know what happens), but there were only two possible places to cut it off, and it was either here, or somewhere else which would've made this chapter like 2k words and the next one 8k. So I split it so they were a bit more balanced word-wise.
> 
> Either way, next chapter is still action-packed and has a big original scene of mine as well~
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	11. Failure And Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right getting right back into it from where we left off! I know it won't be as intense as watching it in the show, but I tried to make it just as entertaining while reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 11. Failure And Acceptance

Diana helps Akko hoist herself up and onto the broom. Akko gets situated as quickly as possible, wrapping her arms around Diana's stomach and locking her hands in place. Her heart is doing backflips in her chest with how excited she is.

But Diana is stiff and determined as she wills the broom to prepare for flight.

The Shiny Volley doesn't lift off like other brooms. It tilts itself back, angling its bristles at the floor and aiming them straight upward not unlike a rocket ship.

And with speed to match.

_"Tia Freyre!"_

With Diana's command, they blast off into the air at breakneck speed, nothing left behind but the echoes of Akko's shrieks.

They shoot through the magical gate that had opened for them and follow a beeline trajectory upward, straight to the top of the spindly tree trunk. Diana pulls herself upward, adjusting her weight and Akko's along with it.

In only seconds, they are bursting through the surface waters of the Cavendish estate.

They soar high into the night sky, where the moon and stars give off an eerie purple light across the entire property. The wind is whipping at them so harshly Akko can barely open her eyes. She angles her face slightly away from Diana's back, clearing her vision of wispy white hair as she cracks her eyes open one at a time.

Diana has docked their speed for a second, arcing high into the sky in order to alter her angle. Now, she takes aim for the unicorn statue several dozen miles away and below.

Akko manages to glance up at the moon, squinting to see the planet beyond. With a small gasp, she calls out to her companion.

"Yes! Diana, this means we made it in time! _Uweh_ -"

In a split second the air _flies_ from her lungs as Diana lets them plummet as fast as gravity will allow, the wind all but tearing their cheeks. Akko shrieks, her voice made choppy by the flitting air as she clings onto her girlfriend for dear life. She can feel a pulse pounding hard all throughout her body, but she can't tell if it's hers or Diana's. Probably some erratic combination of both.

Diana pulls them up at the last second, pelting forward across the water, straight for the statue. She strains to make herself nearly parallel to the broom handle, reducing the amount of air that can push against her. Akko is clinging to her back with all her might, eyes squeezed shut as they slice through the air, water splashing at their ankles. Diana has faith Akko can hold tight.

She doesn't tear her eyes away from the green glow of the statue's horn, hardly even flinching as the wind and water whip past her face.

She witnesses the very instant when the eclipse occurs, bright light suddenly flooding out from the unicorn's horn. The water all around them begins to fall away, then rise high into surrounding walls, revealing the pillars of the shrine.

Diana speeds onward. Now that the eclipse has begun, her time is already running out. The seconds are passing, the air is deafening, her heart is pounding-

Suddenly, three figures appear before her on broomsticks, clearly set to block her path. Her aunt and cousins leer at her from a distance.

"We won't let you go-"

"any further than this!"

Simultaneously, they lift their wands and slash them down.

"Aeguil!"

Out of thin air, three massive red-eyed snakes form, shooting forward like bolts of lighting bound straight for them. Akko peels open one eye just for a second to see the massive jaws opening wide all around them. She shrieks again, crushing herself to Diana's back, hugging her ribs fiercely.

But Diana doesn't waver.

All at once, she assesses the angles of the snakes and where they will be exactly one second from now. She propels their harrowing broomride a split second quicker, timing it perfectly.

Another incredible burst of speed sends them shooting through the path of the snakes' jaws just a hair's breadth before they slam shut.

Diana doesn't even cast her relatives a second glance as they reach the pillars and begin to descend onto the shrine's platform.

Only now can Akko finally open her eyes, streaked with tears from the flight. She's still shaking, and she can feel Diana's heart slamming hard up against her forearms.

But as the hiss of the air melts into a quieter descent, the rushing of the water replaces it. Akko loosens her hold on Diana as they float down for their landing, her eyes wide in awe.

"Is this the ritual shrine?"

But before she or Diana can breathe another word, a furious shout booms from behind them.

"I said we wouldn't let you go!"

Just as they land, Akko turns back to see Diana's relatives on their heels.

But before she can react, a barrier suddenly repels the three of them – a barrier that wasn't raised against Diana or herself. The three women tumble off their brooms and fall helplessly onto the platform.

Diana's feet have barely touched the ground before she's already hurrying toward them. There isn't even time for Akko to ask what she's doing.

_Is she really gonna try to help them?_

Akko tears off after her, clearing the roots beneath her feet before skidding to a halt.

Diana is petrified in front of her, staring up to where earthen limbs are stretching out from her relatives' bodies, hardened tree bark crystalizing over their flesh. Their moans of agony rise up like the cries of ghosts as their bodies are contorted, bending into the form of the wood.

Akko swallows hard and takes a step back.

"Is this... the horrific calamity that befalls those who disturb the ritual...?"

The roots of the tree continue to climb all around the three women, spreading across every inch of their skin. Their voices tremble in cries for help.

"Diana..."

"S-Save us...!"

"Save us... Diana!"

Diana's heart seizes in her throat, and her breath stops as she stares in horror.

_Aunt... Meryl, Maryl..._

She knows they're running out of time-

Just a few feet away, Akko grimaces at the sight before her, but only for a second. The moonlight reflected on the water all around them is beginning to shift, rising up around the rim like an hourglass. And it's rising rapidly.

"Could that be... the remaining time? We have to hurry, Diana!" Akko lunges forward to grab Diana's hand. But her girlfriend doesn't budge. Akko gives a tug to her wrist. "Diana? Hey, Diana!"

But Diana's eyes are no longer fixated on the shrine. They are only on her aunt and cousins.

Akko's about to call for her again when Diana turns her head back.

Her eyes are fierce. As fierce as Akko had seen them earlier when Diana had been talking about her mother and ancestors.

Her eyes are fierce, but her smile is soft.

With a gentle pull, Diana frees her wrist from Akko's grasp.

And Akko lets go.

_I'm... such an idiot..._

Diana forgot all about the ritual the second someone else got put in danger. Even if that someone was her deceptive, greedy aunt or her selfish cousins.

Diana's heart is purer than anyone else's. She'd rather help them than complete the ritual.

Part of Akko is frustrated beyond words. But the other part is moved almost to the point of tears.

She watches as Diana draws her wand, gripping it firmly with both hands. Her shoulders rise and fall as she draws in a deep breath.

" _Ennor Fiendennor!_ "

Akko watches in awe as the stiff tree-like structures are peeled away in a wave of light, freeing Diana's relatives. The three of them slump to the ground, unconscious but alive.

Diana breathes a sigh of relief.

But it is short-lived.

An instant later, she's gasping almost painfully. She whirls around to check on the waters surrounding her. The light has already reached the brim.

Diana chokes softly as she watches the last of it disappear.

The eclipse is over.

Her heart comes screeching to a halt, then begins to fill her body with a dull ache.

It hurts. More than anything...

The light has vanished from around them, leaving them in darkness. Her knees begin to shake and a shudder runs through her body. Diana dips her head in acceptance of her defeat.

_I simply... was not adequate..._

It's almost as though she's known this from the very start.

Even so, she is endlessly grateful to Akko for allowing her to get this far. She needs to thank her...

When Diana next opens her eyes, she finds a faint light in the darkness. Akko is still unmoving, staring heartbroken up at the sky. The light isn't coming from her.

Without breathing, Diana takes a step back and turns to the tree at the center of the shrine.

There, wreathed in green and golden light, stands the figure of a woman.

Her long, decorative robes fall all the way down to the floor, and her luscious wavy hair matches in length. A familiar witch's hat sits upon her head. Her smile is kind and her eyes are full of affection.

Stunned to be standing in her presence, Diana breathes her name.

"Lady Beatrix...?"

Suddenly, the painful beats of her heart don't ache as much. Something warm and soft washes over her just from looking into her ancestor's caring eyes.

The lights dance around her divine form, swirling and flitting like fireflies of magic.

Wonderstruck, Diana watches as Lady Beatrix's image begins to fade, evaporating into the air as the light fades.

She's gone as quickly as she'd come.

A sense of heavy melancholy settles over Diana.

But there's still that calming feel in her veins, filling her with a sense of kinder tranquility. The emotions all combat each other until it leaves her shaking.

Nearby, Akko finally draws her eyes away from the moon and stars above to look back at her.

"Diana..."

Akko can't see her eyes. Waves of streaked alabaster hair are screening Diana's face, hiding her expression from view.

But Akko knows. Diana's shoulders aren't even trembling but Akko knows she is crying.

"Diana..."

Akko puts the Shiny Rod back into her sash and takes a wobbling step forward. She opens both arms wide and reaches for her, pulling Diana in close.

"I'm so sorry..."

She lets Diana hide in her shoulder, lets her muffle her shuddering breath, thin and breaking with small hiccups. Akko squeezes her back, huddling close against her beneath her cloak.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Gradually, Akko moves her hands up from the small of Diana's back to loop them around her shoulders, cradling the back of her head ever so gently. She strokes through her hair with soft, tender motions, brushing her wet cheek against Diana's damper one.

She feels Diana's hands clutching at her sides, fumbling to maintain purchase. Her breath is clipped and feeble as she weeps as privately as possible.

When she finally finds her voice, it is barely a whisper.

"I... _I tried_..."

And it breaks Akko's heart. She sobs too, holding tighter to Diana than before, keeping her steady.

"You did..." she affirms. "You tried, Diana. You tried with all your heart! And that's... that's enough... I'm... I'm so proud of you, Diana..."

Lifting her face, she brushes a kiss across Diana's cheek.

Even though Akko had truly wanted to stop Diana from performing the ritual initially, now she is deeply regretful for that. Now that she understands Diana's dream and how hard she's been striving toward it all her life...

Akko bites her lip and sobs bitterly.

"It's not fair... I'm sorry, Diana..."

And although Diana can still feel the ache in her heart, it isn't nearly as powerful as she'd thought it might be. She can't simply forget the image of her foremother Beatrix, the quiet, tranquil look in her eyes.

In a way, it had almost felt like... like acceptance.

Though Diana had not officially completed the ritual, some part of her feels she is worthy enough to try again during the next eclipse.

With that possibility in mind, Diana heaves a long sigh and gets ahold of herself.

"Akko... let us go back."

The Shiny Volley is lying where they'd dropped it earlier in their landing. Diana guides Akko to it by the hand and they take up their prior positions. Her aunt and cousins have their own brooms to fly back on once they come to. For now Diana lets them be, confident they will wake soon.

As soon as Akko is in position behind her, Diana feels the girl's arms around her stomach once again. The embrace is tight, but it lacks the bruising pressure from earlier. Akko buries her face in Diana's cloak, still crying to herself.

With one last look to the shrine, Diana takes off quietly into the night. She doesn't lift her gaze all the while, and neither girl speaks a single word.

By the time they arrive at the estate, all of the servants as well as Andrew are on the grounds of the property awaiting her return. Diana lands, and with her heart heavy with guilt, confesses her inability to perform the ritual.

Akko is the one to explain why she'd run out of time.

"She was saving her aunt!" she explains. "And her cousins! That's why Diana ran out of time! Because she saved them..." Akko sniffles and wipes her eyes again, keeping a firm hold on Diana's hand. The white-haired witch lowers her head to the people before her.

"You all have my deepest apologies. I am aware you were all depending on me to-"

"Young Lady!"

With a gasp, Diana looks up to find her maid rushing toward her.

"Anna?"

The woman reaches her in a fluster, trying to stay composed herself.

"Thank goodness you are all right. It matters not if you completed the ritual. All that matters is that you are safe from Madam Daryl's traps."

Diana lets her gaze fall to the moonlit grass.

"I am all right. However, I failed to-"

"Nonsense!" With a passionate cry, Anna rests her hands on her mistress' shoulders, coaxing Diana to raise her head. "Young Lady, we are all aware you did everything within your power. It is because of Madam Daryl's tricks that you were thwarted. Even so, you still saved her rather than completing the ritual." A wobbly smile spreads across the older woman's face. "I can assure you that none of us could be more proud to call you our family head."

Diana's heart throbs.

"But... I am not-"

"Perhaps not this year," Anna goes on. "But surely in time."

Diana is feeling heat behind her eyes again as she looks around the yard at all of these familiar faces, the people who had raised her when her parents no longer could. She doesn't want to cry in front of them. She wants to be strong if she is to lead them one day.

But although her tears are not visible, they are somewhat audible.

"Everyone... you have my deepest thanks..."

Every last one of them bows their heads. They'll never accept anyone else.

With all else said and done, Anna ushers her mistress back inside to get some rest. Akko is still holding firmly to Diana's hand as she follows, mumbling a farewell to Andrew as she passes.

As Diana and herself are led back inside, the mansion has a different feeling to it now that it did before. Rather, Akko recognizes it's she herself emitting that aura.

It's the feeling you get after something you've been anxiously anticipating is over. Everything looks a little duller, sounds a little quieter. Her senses are draining as quickly as the energy in her body, but she uses the last of her strength to hold tightly to Diana's hand.

All the walk back, her girlfriend doesn't lift her head. Akko knows Diana is lost in her own thoughts. She's about to speak up, just to say something, when Anna beats her to it.

"Miss?" She turns to look Akko directly in the eyes. "I do hope you understand I will be providing you with a secure room to spend the rest of night in."

Akko's jaw drops, and she closes it with a pout.

"Fine..." _I don't care how secure it is! I'll find a way to get back to Diana!_

But before she can begin to start plotting ways to escape, Anna brings them to a halt outside of a very familiar room.

"Miss," she says to Akko. "Please keep quiet for the rest of the night and prepare to depart in the morning."

It's Diana's room.

Anna opens the door and allows them in with a small smile on her lips. Akko sighs in relief and flashes her a grateful look. Anna must know as well as she does that Diana can't bear being alone tonight.

As the three of them walk inside, Anna begins preparing two sets of sleepwear for the girls, while Akko helps Diana remove her cloak.

Diana only speaks to thank her maid for the clean clothes, then disappears into her bathroom to change.

When Akko finds herself alone with the older woman once again, she stiffens as Anna grunts for her attention.

"I trust you understand this is not the time for funny business, Miss. The Young Lady truly needs someone she can lean on."

"I know that," Akko pouts. "And of course no funny business! I'm not a hooligan, you know! I'm gonna take care of her as best I can..."

Anna must be able to sense the truth in her words, because she stops teasing her.

"And for that, I am most grateful. You are permitted to do what I cannot. You are able to assist her when I inevitably cannot be present. Therefore, you must do everything you can for her in my stead."

"I will," Akko swears. "But I'll do it for myself, too."

Anna nods in approval at her for the first time.

As soon as the bathroom doors open and Diana emerges in her blue nightgown, Akko takes her turn to change. She all but wrestles her way out of her dirty clothes and into the cleaner ones in under thirty seconds just so she can be with Diana again a second sooner.

By the time she reenters the main room, Diana is dismissing her maid for the night.

"You have my thanks, Anna. For everything. Goodnight."

Anna dips her head.

"Goodnight, Young Lady. Should you require anything at all, please do no hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

Just before Anna leaves, Akko catches her eye and sends her a silent message:

_Don't worry! I'll take care of her!_

Anna nods one last time. Only then does she exit and close the doors behind her.

As soon as Akko and Diana find themselves alone once again, Diana turns away toward her bed, extinguishing all of the lights in the room until the only thing left to see by is clear moonlight. She sits herself on the edge of the bed facing the window and looks up.

The silver moonlight paints her skin in an ivory glow, her alabaster hair highlighted with stardust, her blue robes ruffled like the feathers of doves.

An angel. She's truly an angel.

Akko almost feels timid in approaching her now, as though touching or talking to her might cause her to vanish. But she makes her way over to the bed and quietly sits herself beside her.

Akko doesn't know how much Diana is ready to handle just yet. Therefore, she resorts to the bare minimum of resting her hand over hers. Diana's fingers twitch slightly at the contact, but she soon turns her palm upward so she may thread her fingers with Akko's.

It hasn't even been a full minute since Anna left them, but when Akko looks up to her girlfriend's face, she finds fresh tears dripping down. It makes her start to cry as well.

"Diana..." Her voice slips into the silent air as a whisper, a plea. "Diana, don't... don't cry-"

But no sooner than she makes the request, Akko herself breaks down anew. She ducks her face into Diana's shoulder and loops her arms around her, softly but firmly.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way... I'm sorry..."

For a long moment, the only sounds in the room are of Akko's stifled whimpers. But it isn't long before she feels an arm being draped around her back.

"As am I," Diana murmurs. "I am... sorry for worrying you, Akko. It was never my intention."

"That... doesn't matter," Akko sighs. "You... Your _dream_ -"

"Was perhaps postponed for the time being," Diana murmurs. "Perhaps I was still too early."

Her words elicit a rush of nostalgia in Akko. It's just like what she'd heard from Professor Ursula at the Fountain of Polaris.

She and Diana haven't lost their dreams. They just need to keep striving towards them and grow a little more before they can reach them.

Now that Akko understands this, she lifts her head and finds Diana smiling up at the moon. And it isn't a forced or a pained smile. Akko can tell right away it's a real one. She can't help but smile, too.

They dry each other's tears and draw their legs up onto the bed. Leaning forward, their noses brush.

They kiss beneath the silver moonlight, softly and quietly.

With the tears at a standstill now, they pull the blankets down and get settled underneath.

Akko waits for a moment, wanting Diana to rest however is most comfortable for herself first. Only then does Akko sidle close and curl up beside her.

Diana wraps her arms around Akko's shoulders, brushing her palms and fingertips along her cheek, jawline, and neck.

In turn, Akko hugs her waist once again, pressing close to her stomach. She knows she probably made Diana sore on that insane broomride, so now Akko tries to assuage some of the pain away by kneading her fingers gently into her sides and back.

Diana places an appreciative kiss on her forehead.

All her life she's slept alone in this bed. Even on nights when she'd been especially desperate for company, for comfort. Right after her parents passed, Diana had suffered awful nightmares and didn't sleep well for months.

It's almost as though having Akko with her now is like the universe's way of compensating for all those night she'd spent crying alone.

This is one of the first few times they've slept beside one another since the commencement of their relationship. After all, there were only so many opportunities to sneak into the other's dorms when their teammates were elsewhere for the night.

And during those times, neither Akko nor Diana truly slept soundly, for there was always that constant possibility that they could be found out. And they could never enjoy it fully, because one of them would have to be up and out before sunrise. There was always a rush or a risk.

But not tonight.

Despite the hectic events that had transpired, Akko wants to enjoy this as much as she can, and she wants Diana to enjoy it as well. As much as she possibly can after everything that's happened.

Presently, she looks up from her spot cuddled into Diana's chest, seeking her face. Her eyes are still open, staring blankly out the window, glazed over from thoughts and memories.

When Akko lays her ear against her chest, she can hear Diana's heart still beating quickly, as though she's experiencing everything from tonight all over again. Akko rubs her palms up and down her girlfriend's back with care.

"Diana...?"

The only response is a shaky breath on her end.

Akko squeezes her a little tighter and speaks a little more loudly.

"Diana?"

With a gasp Diana snaps out of her trance. Easing herself back a few inches, she looks down at her girlfriend.

"My apologies. Is there something you need, Akko? I can-"

"I need you to calm down," Akko says firmly. "And get some _rest_ , Diana."

Her words allow Diana to realize just how worked up she's allowed herself to get again. For _Atsuko_ _Kagari_ to be asking someone _else_ to calm down...

Diana's chest deflates with another long sigh.

"I'm sorry..."

Akko's too surprised to reply right away. She's only ever heard Diana speak so informally a few times before. Only when she's truly upset, truly tired, and truly being honest.

Akko pulls herself closer, covering every inch of Diana's body with her own.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize, Diana. That's... the _last_ thing you have to do right now." She nuzzles into the side of her neck, planting soft, tiny kisses across her skin. "You need to take it easy. Rest, Diana. You can think about everything in the morning. But for now..." She blinks up at her with imploring eyes.

Diana exhales again as she meets her fiery chestnut gaze. She knows Akko is right.

Diana cradles her close and kisses the top of her head.

"Akko-"

"Shush," Akko mumbles. "No more talking. I'm not gonna sleep until you do."

Diana sighs again. She has plenty more she wants to say to Akko, but she supposes most of it can wait until morning.

But there is one thing that can only be said now.

"Goodnight."

With this, Diana closes her eyes.

Akko allows the comment, shifting herself just a little to kiss Diana's lips one more time.

"Night, Diana."

She returns to her prior spot, cuddling warmly into her collar, wrapped in the blankets and in Diana's embrace.

Likewise, Akko hugs her close as well and keeps to her vow not to fall asleep yet. She keeps her eyes open, looking at the splashes of moonlight painted on the wall.

She can't help but pout just a little bit. Part of her is still upset Diana wasn't able to fulfill her dream.

 _She could have! She_ would _have been able to if her Aunt hadn't interfered! It's not fair!_

But her anger doesn't last long. In spite of it all, Diana had seemed rather accepting of the outcome, so Akko can't allow herself to get mad about it. She lets out a sigh as well.

_Well... at least this way, I'm bringing her back to school. No matter what. If she can't live her dream of being family head yet, then she can keep living her dream of becoming an even more amazing witch than she already is!_

Once Akko has made all of these decisions in her mind, she realizes Diana's pulse and breathing have slowed down a great deal. Just to be sure, Akko whispers for her.

"Diana?"

But there is no response whatsoever. For Diana to not reply to her can only mean she is indeed asleep.

Akko has to relish it for a few moments.

Of the few nights they've gotten to spend together in the past when they could fall asleep together, Diana had never been the first to go. Akko always ended up falling asleep first. She never got to enjoy the feeling of giving her partner that privilege, of allowing Diana to fall asleep feeling safe and protected.

Akko nestles into her shoulder and takes a long moment to appreciate it all: Diana's porcelain skin, her cascading white hair, her ivory nightgown, her steady breathing, her tranquil heartbeat.

Everything about her is so soft in this moment, so peaceful. There's nothing for her to worry about, nothing for her to think about, nothing for her to be upset about.

Akko wishes Diana could be this at-ease all the time when she's awake too.

_I'll do my best to help her whenever I can. No matter what._

With this silent vow she yawns, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

Akko curls herself snugly in Diana's arms, leaving the hectic night behind them, and leaving everything else for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm still upset the show never let us see Akko and Diana return to the estate after Diana failed to complete the ritual. Can you imagine what we missed? Akko and Diana quietly, slowly flying back, Diana won't even lift her head, all the while Akko's trying to think of something to say. It would've made for such a good scene in the anime...
> 
> So I did my own version and added 10 pounds of fluff.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	12. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all basically my original stuff, since we never got to see Diana's actual return to Luna Nova, it was just sort of implied/assumed. I had a great time writing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 12. Home

It's only a few short hours later when the sun begins to rise.

Diana wakes when the first ray of light slips into the room, but she doesn't have the energy to get out of bed yet. For a time she simply holds Akko close to her, closing her eyes and breathing in her scent that smells like freedom itself.

She wants her to sleep for as long as possible, because Diana is sending her back to Luna Nova today. But Diana herself is going to remain here, so she may oversee things at her family estate, even if it's not as the official head.

She has already deliberated on this matter long and hard.

She had thought she'd resolved herself to this decision.

But now, only minutes after she's woken up, her eyes begin to fill with water at the thought of staying behind. She loves her home and everything her mother and ancestors worked for. But she has come to love Luna Nova and her friends and professors just as dearly. Choosing between them tugs at her heartstrings in the most unbearable way.

She begins to cry softly, but doesn't want to wake Akko because of it. Carefully, Diana slips herself out from beneath Akko's sleeping embrace. Akko unconsciously moans in protest, so Diana pulls the blankets up over her to keep her as comfortable as possible.

With this, Diana begins to go about her room, packing Akko's bag for her.

It feels oddly pleasant in a way, for her to be going around her own room with quiet footsteps, trying not to wake someone else who is still asleep in her bed.

It's something Diana's never experienced before. But some part of her believes she might one day be able to grow accustomed to such a thing.

Once she has finished packing Akko's belongings for her, Diana retreats to the bed and sits on the edge. Akko is breathing softly, her hair a little frazzled from sleep, but it's the quietest and most peaceful Diana's ever seen her. She strokes her fingers gently through Akko's messy hair, tracing them across her cheeks. When she speaks her voice is nothing more than a whisper.

"Thank you, Akko. For all you have done for me." Leaning herself forward, Diana kisses the girl's forehead.

Then, as quietly as she can, she slips away into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day ahead.

. . .

When Akko finally opens her eyes, the entire bedroom is flooded with sunlight. But before she can wonder what time it is, her mind is filled with a much more prominent question.

"Diana?"

The bed is still warm, but only from Akko's own impression. She pushes herself up and scans the room, but Diana is nowhere to be found.

Staggering out of bed, Akko puts in her best effort to make it neat again before turning around to find her bags fully packed. But it doesn't seem Diana has packed any bags for herself. Akko grits her teeth.

"You're coming back with me. You have to..."

She wipes her arm across her face before digging out her clothes and changing as quickly as she can. She hurries out of the room, searching for Diana, knowing she must be here somewhere.

It takes her some time to scour the mansion, but she finally finds her outside on the balcony, a blue shawl pulled over her shoulders. She's staring out over the Cavendish estate, lost in thought.

Akko is about to call for her and charge her way over when she realizes Diana isn't alone. All of the remaining loyal maids and servants are standing a few yards behind her.

Akko clamps her mouth shut from her standpoint at the last second so she won't interfere.

Diana's shoulders are slumped, and her head hangs low in defeat, in shame of herself for being unable to complete the ritual in time. Akko is itching to go to her, but she holds herself back when Anna steps forward, holding out a white jewelry box Akko remembers seeing in Diana's bedroom. She can't hear everything, but she can pick up on a few important pieces.

"I must also suggest you return to Luna Nova..."

Akko's heart lifts in excitement, but she watches Diana's reaction closely.

Anna speaks too quietly and privately for Akko to hear anything after that. But she doesn't need to hear her words in order to know Diana's answer.

Her shoulders begin to tremble as she accepts the white box, and she bows her head, hiding her expression behind her hair.

Akko has never seen this side of Diana in front of others before. Only when they were alone together. But nonetheless, she knows Diana has consented to Anna's terms.

_She's coming back!_

Akko can't stop the rush of emotion that gushes up through her chest like a fountain. She clasps her hands together, her smile wobbling on her lips as she observes the touching scene before her eyes. But she feels she's eavesdropped enough on this private moment, so she steps back and turns away.

A short while after that, Diana and the others make their way off the balcony. The chefs and maids invite Akko inside to join them for breakfast before seeing her off. Diana catches her eye from afar, and Akko can see right away she's embarrassed in knowing Akko saw her crying in front of everyone. Diana hides her face and hurries back inside to change her clothes and pack a bag for herself as well.

The next time Akko sees her it's at breakfast, and she's dressed once more in her Luna Nova uniform. Akko can't stop herself from pulling Diana into a gleeful hug before they take their seats.

Before she knows it they are outside once more, saying their farewells. To Akko's surprise, even Diana's aunt and cousins are in the back of the crowd.

Diana mounts her broom and Akko gets into place behind her. They lift off, and Akko waves down at the others as she enjoys her last view of the astounding Cavendish estate from the air.

The wind picks up as they take off, leaving the property behind.

For a time, they fly in silence. Akko simply hugs herself as close to Diana's back as possible, remembering last night and how much more intense their flight had been. She rests her cheek against Diana's shoulder and takes in the scenery as they fly.

Diana has barely spoken a word to her all morning, but Akko knows it's because she's so lost in thought. So much has happened to her in only a few days, and Akko can't blame her for being a bit overwhelmed by it all. Diana may come from a family of healers, but Akko knows she'll have to do her part in helping Diana recover.

However, Diana had made it very clear that she did not regret what she had done in saving her aunt and cousins. There had been no hesitation in her heart or her actions at the time, and there was no lingering regret now. What is left now is simply a heavy sense of melancholy.

Akko doesn't know where the thought comes from, but she compares Diana to a chrysalis. She'd thought she could spread her wings as a butterfly at last, but in the end she had realized she'd have to wait a while longer.

_That's okay. It'll only mean she's even stronger when the time comes._

Akko leans her chest against Diana's back, snuggling into her hair and clothes. To avoid the risk of Diana getting dragged down by too many thoughts, Akko finally decides to break the silence as casually as possible.

"Ahh~ I'm so glad I got you to give me a lift home."

It takes a moment, but eventually Akko feels her girlfriend sigh before turning to glance back over her shoulder.

"Of course. Unless you would rather have traveled on-foot."

"N-No! No thank you..."

Diana chuckles lightly to herself.

"Akko."

"Hm? What's up?"

Diana clears her throat and continues looking ahead.

"There is one thing I cannot leave unsaid without your hearing it."

"Eh? What now? Did I mess something up? I didn't, did I?"

Again, Diana heaves a sigh.

"I must say... I am very grateful for what you did. Had you not come after me... not only would I have failed to complete the ritual anyway, but I never would have been able to return to Luna Nova. I would not have had sufficient reason to remain home _or_ return to school. Had you not come after me... I am uncertain about what I would have done. I would have been unable to-"

"It's okay!" Akko desperately cuts her off, hugging Diana tighter. "You don't have to think about that, Diana! It didn't come to that, so don't worry about it!"

It's this that makes Diana realize she'd been entertaining some rather troubling thoughts, and in doing so she'd upset her girlfriend. She turns back briefly in order to rest her forehead against Akko's.

"I apologize."

But Akko shakes her head.

"No. It's okay. That didn't happen, so we don't have to worry about it. You can go back home to complete the ritual in a few more years, after you graduate. But for now you're coming back to Luna Nova with me and that's all that matters. I don't know what I would've done without you..."

With a small smile, Diana turns Akko's words back to her.

"You do not have to think about that."

Akko lets out a long breath.

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence falls. Diana turns back around as they near the location of the leyline and enter through it.

It's only moments after that when they are on the other side, with Luna Nova in the distance.

With their troubles behind them, Akko feels a bubble of her mischievous streak returning.

"Hey, Diana, are you blushing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've gotta be! I can feel your heart beating super fast! Even though we've been together for this long, you're still getting flustered by riding together?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why won't you look back at me, huh? You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Akko, I will _drop_ you!"

By the time they come down for their landing, they are still bickering. However, Diana doubtlessly crowns herself the victor as she silences Akko with a quick kiss before heading inside. Akko grins and skips after her.

It is about lunch hour at the time, and the hallways are empty. Diana makes her way toward the Headmistress' office while Akko scampers behind her. She can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see Diana's come back.

But for the time being, Akko keeps herself quiet as Diana knocks on Headmistress Holbrooke's door. She doesn't announce herself, but the headmistress permits entry nonetheless.

"Do come in."

Diana has to admit she's missed the sound of her headmistress' sweet old voice, even though it's only been two days since she'd left. But she won't allow herself to get sentimental and puts on her usual air of professionalism before entering. Akko follows.

Headmistress Holbrooke isn't alone in her office. Several other professors, including Professor Finneran are present. Needless to say, all of them are astonished to see their visitor.

"Diana!"

"You've returned!"

"How wonderful!"

Diana dips her head respectfully as she enters, while Akko stands near the door absolutely bursting with pride. Diana addresses the older witches calmly.

"I deeply apologize for causing all of this confusion. To have departed only two nights ago, and now to have returned unannounced..."

"Think nothing of it," Holbrooke grins. "We are simply glad to have you back with us, Diana. Luna Nova welcomes you back with open arms."

The other professors agree.

Akko can see Diana's smile for herself, her eyes filling with tears. But she hides them by quickly bowing her head.

"Thank you very much."

The older witches all wipe a few tears away as well.

Diana then goes into brief detail about her family's situation and what had occurred back at the Cavendish estate. But she keeps things extremely short, and Akko notes she neglects to take credit for any of her selfless actions.

"I was unable to complete the ritual in time," Diana confesses. "As such, I have no reason to remain at the Cavendish estate until the next opportunity arises."

Holbrooke dips her head.

"I see. I am certain you did everything within your power, Diana. Take pride in your efforts. And when the time arises once again, after you have continued to grow into a fine young witch, go back and complete the ritual."

Diana's eyes are fierce, and her voice matches.

"Yes, ma'am!"

With this, Akko watches her headmistress look away from Diana and set her eyes on her instead.

"Miss Kagari?"

"Y-Yes?!" Stiffly, Akko makes her way over to stand beside Diana, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Holbrooke contemplates out loud.

"Once again, you left Luna Nova's campus without concrete permission. Professor Ursula may have approved, but I myself did not. You will have to be punished accordingly."

Akko releases a huge sigh and bows her head.

"Yes, ma'am..."

But Holbrooke and the other professors share knowing little looks. Diana smiles as she takes her cue to speak up.

"Headmistress? Being that Akko assisted me immensely and played a substantial part in allowing me to return, I request a reduction of her punishment if possible."

"Eh?" Akko's posture shoots up again as she looks from her girlfriend to the headmistress.

"I would have to agree," Holbrooke declares. "Miss Kagari. You will serve three days' worth of cleaning duties in the cafeteria. Nothing more."

Akko's face lights up, her eyes wide and shining.

"Yes, ma'am!"

And just for a second, she forgets she's supposed to keep up her act with Diana now that they are back. Akko throws her arms around her girlfriend and squeals. Diana turns cherry-red in a split second and hastily paws her off. The older witches sigh, but continue to smile.

"Now then," Holbrooke continues. "If the two of you hurry, you should be able to join your classmates for lunch. I am certain they will all be very happy to see you."

"Right!" Akko pipes. "Thank you, Headmistress! Come on Diana, let's go!"

"A-Akko, hold on just a-"

"Come on~! Everyone's gonna be so surprised!"

Akko grabs her hand and begins pulling her toward the door. Diana barely has enough time to pick up her broom and her bag on the way out.

She has no choice but to follow Akko, her face still entirely red as they leave behind the room of smiling professors. Diana makes a few more feeble attempts at protest, but Akko won't hear any of it.

"This is so exciting! The entire school is gonna be so happy to have you back!"

Diana trains her eyes on the ground.

"Somehow I find that doubtful..."

To her surprise, Akko pauses and whirls around.

"What do you mean? Of _course_ everyone will be happy you're back!"

"Akko-"

"I'll prove it, Diana!"

With a new fire in her stomach, Akko guides Diana the rest of the way to the cafeteria, keeping behind the doors for the moment as she drops her luggage and urges Diana to do the same.

"You're gonna need both arms free!" she whispers. With this, Akko gives a tug to her girlfriend's wrist and pulls her into plain sight. Then, with all the breath in her lungs, Akko calls out in a voice louder than all the noise in the cafeteria. "We're back!"

Diana flinches as the words fill the air, causing all of their classmates to fall silent. One by one, heads begin to turn, eyes begin to widen, and smiles begin to spread across their faces.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Diana's back!"

A dozen or so witches drop whatever they're holding or push up from their seats to hurry over, squealing and crying out in delight as they crowd around their two classmates.

"Diana! We're so glad!"

"Is that why Akko was absent today? She went to get her?"

"Thank goodness!"

"Welcome back!"

Diana was hardly given a second to prepare herself before Akko had made the announcement to the entire school. But her classmates have all reacted so quickly that she still barely has a chance to compose herself.

Akko's still holding firmly to her hand, grinning and basking in the attention. But she pulls Diana a step forward, flashing her an encouraging look.

 _Go on. It's you they're excited to see_.

Diana's heart is thumping, but the sense of anxiety that had previously been filling her chest begins to melt away as she looks over the faces of her classmates.

Akko spots Lotte and Sucy still seated at a table not far away, respectively clapping and nodding approval. Behind them is Professor Ursula, who is removing her glasses to wipe her eyes.

But out of all the commotion in the room, nothing bests the reactions of Diana's teammates.

Hannah and Barbara nearly fall over out of their seats when they hear the news and see the crowds gathering. With their legs shaking and tears already streaming down their faces, they cling to one another as they half-run, half-stumble their way through the crowds.

"D-Diana?"

"Diana!"

And naturally, Diana is inclined to hear their voices above most others. She turns to them just as they push through the crowds and freeze, their eyes wide in disbelief, as though they are looking at a fairy or apparition of sorts.

The first words Diana says to her classmates upon her return, she says to these two.

"Hannah, Barbara... I have returned."

And they burst into tears, sobbing and caterwauling as they throw their arms around her, knocking her lightly to the floor.

"Welcome hooome!"

Diana can't even spare the second to be flustered about being tackled and bowled over in front of the entire school. Everyone around them is smiling and crying happily, and a few even applaud their reunion.

But no one is grinning as widely as Akko.

She flashes Diana a quick wink over her shoulder before trying to gain everyone else's attention.

"All right people, let's give her some space!"

From there everyone starts dispersing a bit, though they all only talk about Akko and Diana's return.

As they all leave her be for now, Diana ensures she gives Hannah and Barbara the attention they deserve. They're both still clinging tightly to her and crying harder than they've ever cried before, which is saying quite a bit. The raw emotion wafting off of them is palpable.

"W-We missed you so much!"

"We were s-so worried!"

"Thank goodness you're back!"

"Dianaaa!"

Diana's eyes begin to water and her heart begins to throb. She wraps an arm around each of them and pulls them close. Closing her eyes, a single tear falls onto each of their shoulders.

"Hannah... Barbara... I am home..."

And she is.

She hadn't realized up until now that the Cavendish estate wasn't exclusive in that regard. Luna Nova is her home as well.

Diana doesn't care about the fact that they're huddled on the cafeteria floor in a sobbing heap of skirts and hair. She holds them both as tightly as they're holding her, with equal desperation. It only feels right, after all.

But she can't allow things to end like this without seeking out Akko one more time.

It isn't difficult to meet her eyes, still shining with relief and joy. Diana offers a heartfelt smile to her and dips her head. She doesn't need to say it in order for Akko to understand her message.

 _Thank you_.

Akko presents her with a beaming smile in response.

Diana is home.

And the only time she'll be leaving from now on is with all the rest of them at graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit of a smaller chapter in comparison, but I felt Diana's return home and reunion with Hannah and Barbara deserved its own scene. I'm still sad we never got to see it in the show. I wanted to see everyone welcome her back ;w;
> 
> From here in the show, Akko and Diana are apart for a bit, so I'll either be following one or the other. Actually, I mostly follow Diana for a while, because the canon follows Akko.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	13. Reassurance And Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'll be mainly following Diana's point of view for the majority of the rest of the fic, at least during scenes when they are separated. I feel it makes sense since we all know what Akko did because the show itself followed her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 13. Reassurance And Relief

After several days or so, the chatter around the school about Diana's return has died down for the most part.

Things go back to the way they'd once been, with Diana answering just about every question in just about every class, her confident voice filling every room when she speaks.

And everyone is glad to have her back.

"Yeah, even me," Amanda had told Akko a few days earlier. "Cuz the day she wasn't here, no one was answering questions in class and Professor Badcock called on _me!_ "

Akko had laughed. But she knew that Amanda and her friends had missed Diana to some degree, too. Everyone had. Luna Nova just hadn't felt complete without her.

A lot of people came to Akko asking about what had happened, but she kept it all to a bare minimum to preserve Diana's privacy. While it was inevitable to reveal that Diana hadn't been able to complete the ritual, Akko covered up the disappointment of that tidbit with more exciting details.

"But you should've been there to see her! Diana was _so_ amazing!"

She has to catch herself, though. Because she doesn't want to sing praises too highly of Diana, lest people start believing she is acting more affectionate than a normal classmate should be.

_That's right. I have to go back to putting on the act..._

Akko knows she'll have a bit of trouble with that, especially after getting to spend actual alone time with Diana without filters or fabrication. But they still aren't ready to tell the whole world about them yet.

While Akko spends the next several days entertaining questions about her journey to bring Diana back, Diana herself is getting asked only a fraction of those questions. Everyone seems to know they'll get more information out of Akko than out of Diana, due to Diana's tendency to be excessively private, especially on personal matters.

But of course, there are two people she tells everything to.

Hannah and Barbara hadn't let go of her for a long time on her first night back. They'd sat on either side of her on the couch, clinging to her and listening as she relayed the events of what had happened back at the estate.

They'd expressed anger at Diana's aunt for interfering, but more surprisingly than that, they'd expressed relief for Akko's actions. And they'd cried in regret to know Diana had been unable to complete the ritual, but they'd cried in relief just to have her back.

They'd hugged her extra tightly that night before retreating to their respective beds, and the following morning they'd gleefully hugged her all over again, overjoyed to see it hadn't all just been a dream.

Every day since her return, Hannah and Barbara had begun each morning by timidly hugging their best friend. Diana accepted every embrace with a smile.

This morning is no different as they prepare for their classes. Hannah and Barbara hug her softly, sighing. Diana closes her eyes to enjoy the contact.

"I must offer you girls my thanks once again," she murmurs. "For welcoming me back."

"Of course!" Barbara says. "We missed you so much, Diana!"

"We kinda realized..." Hannah mumbles. "We should've been doing this all along. Y'know, letting you know we'd miss you if you left."

"I very much appreciate the notion," Diana says. "Believe me, leaving was no simple task on my part. In any case, let us prepare for classes."

When the three of them part, Diana overhears them discussing that they'd like to talk to Akko. Diana cautiously inquires as to why.

"We just wanna thank her," Hannah explains.

"For bringing you back," Barbara finishes.

Diana feels a flutter in her chest.

Quite literally since day one, there has been only animosity between Akko and these two. Diana regrets having done little to dissuade them from harassing her further in the past.

So now, to hear them expressing genuine interest in thanking Akko for what she'd done, Diana can't help but smile.

The three girls gather their supplies and head out for their morning classes.

. . .

Ultimately, it is thanks to Hannah and Barbara that Diana finds out about Akko's current research.

Now that she's brought Diana back, Akko is diligently refocusing herself on finding the next Word. However, through her own research, Diana knows the sixth Word is tied to the ancient tree Wagandea.

Though she longs to assist Akko in her pursuit of the Words, Diana sticks to her instincts that only the witch chosen specifically by the Shiny Rod can revive them. As much as it pains her to remain majorly uninvolved, she is well-aware this is Akko's destiny, not her own.

She finds Akko's team in one of the smaller common rooms, sitting at a table with teacups in front of them, Akko's being entirely untouched. Diana approaches quietly, putting up her usual front as she begins to comprehend their voices.

"Don't you know how strong my luck is?" Akko is saying with a pout. "I'm guaranteed to always pick the short straw!"

"Not sure you should be proud about that," Sucy mutters. Akko crosses her arms.

"It's better to regret something you _have_ done than something you _haven't_. Sometimes you just gotta be brave and step up!" Akko unknowingly presents Diana with the perfect place to slip into the conversation.

"There is a fine line between bravery and recklessness."

Akko turns in surprise, a smile almost forming on her lips before she catches herself. Instead, she puts on an unimpressed appearance to show in front of her teammates. Diana inclines her chin just an inch and continues.

"Witches deluged by Wagandea's pollen lose their ability to use magic as well as the power to ever fly again. Although your inability to fly remains a mystery to this day..."

Just for a second, she allows her lips to curl up ever so slightly.

"...if you continue practicing, you may still learn how to do it eventually."

Akko perks up, and it isn't just an act this time. She knows Diana is truly trying to encourage her in her skills. But of course, she understands that means she's trying to dissuade her from going to Wagandea.

Diana makes herself perfectly clear on the matter.

"You do not wish to lose even that possibility, do you? It is in your best interest to heed Professor Ursula's warning."

She lingers only for a second, boring her gaze down into Akko's. Her eyes relay the message hidden by her words:

_Please refrain from going. It is not safe._

Akko knows right away just how worried Diana is for her. But before anything else can be said, Diana turns and takes her leave, not staying a second too long.

Akko watches her go. From beside her, Lotte clears her throat.

"Her words were as harsh as ever, but I _do_ get the feeling that she was sincerely concerned for you."

Akko holds back a small sigh, biting her lower lip.

_Yeah. I know she is... But I've gotta revive the sixth Word, and climbing Wagandea seems to be the way to do it. Sorry, Diana. But I have to do this..._

She's made up her mind, and no one is going to change it for her. Not her teammates, not Professor Ursula, not even Diana.

* * *

It's only one day later when Diana catches sight of Lotte and Sucy across the library.

Without Akko.

Almost instantly, a heavy sinking feeling settles in the pit of Diana's stomach.

_No... she mustn't have..._

Diana edges closer until she can hear their voices.

"I can't believe Akko went to Wagandea anyway," Lotte sighs. "It's in Arcturus after all. I hope she's okay..."

"Professor Croix is with her," Sucy shrugs. "She'll be fine. Probably."

"I hope so..."

A ripple of dread tears through Diana's chest. She turns away and hastily makes her way out of the library, heading back to her room.

She doesn't like this. Not one bit.

She's never been fond of Professor Croix, but to think she's alone with Akko in a forbidden magical forest makes her nauseous with worry. Diana can only pray the blossoms of the tree aren't near opening.

_It can't... That absolutely cannot happen..._

Sick with concern, she shuts herself in her room for the remainder of the evening, reading every book she has on the ancient tree, trying to calculate a timeline for when its pollen might be released in relation to the current day and season.

In the end, she can't come to a surefire answer. She just has to hope.

She sits there at her desk all night long, keeping an eye on the window, trying to glimpse the glow of a leyline, hoping she might see Akko's return.

But after several arduous, stressful hours, her body shuts down on her against her will. Diana slumps over her desk and loses hold of her conscious.

. . .

When she next wakes it's with a start. Sunlight is already filling the room.

Diana isn't sure how long she'd been asleep for, but she already has a terrible anxious feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

Pushing herself up from the desk, she begins to stagger across the room long before her body is ready to move. She only spares a moment in the bathroom to freshen herself up a bit since she'd fallen asleep in her uniform last night. But she doesn't bother to brush her hair or reel in the unease she's feeling.

She leaves Hannah and Barbara sleeping in the room and begins making her way down the hallway toward Akko's room. However, as she goes she attempts to calm herself, taking several deep breaths and straightening her posture.

She cannot allow herself to look flustered or particularly worried in front of Lotte and Sucy. She must maintain control of her emotions.

By the time she reaches the designated door, Diana pauses for a moment to collect herself. She clears her throat, ensuring it will be steady, straightens her posture, then knocks.

"Pardon the early interruption. It is Diana."

She folds her hands behind her back in her usual stance and waits. There's a bit of muffled noise from the other side, and Lotte's surprised mumble of her name. She is the one who opens the door, still dressed in her sleep clothes.

"Diana?"

"My apologies for waking you," she says. "It has simply come to my attention that Akko decided to visit Wagandea despite the warnings. Since it is my responsibility to check on the health of the students, I was wondering if she was available."

She can hear a mumble of Sucy's voice from inside.

"Since when is it your responsibility to check on everyone's health? I don't remember that."

"Hey, Sucy!" Lotte turns back and hisses over her shoulder before refacing Diana, heaving a sigh. "You're right that she really did go to Wagandea. Professor Ursula brought her back last night. Akko isn't here though. She's resting in the infirmary."

Diana feels as though she's just swallowed poison. She tries her best not to let it show, but she isn't sure how good of a job she's doing.

"The infirmary? You mean to say-"

"Professor Ursula said she doesn't think Akko was affected by the pollen," Lotte says quickly. "But either way, she didn't want to take any risks."

The suffocating tightness in Diana's chest unravels just a little bit.

"I... I see... In any case, I hope she recovers quickly."

"Yeah. Us, too. Thanks for checking in on her, Diana."

Diana dips her head, apologizes once more for disturbing them, and then turns away. She sets a brisk pace for the infirmary, her pulse already filling her body. It's difficult for her to swallow, and she truly feels she might be ill.

She has to compose herself once again when she finally reaches her destination. The nurse is already there, and Diana knows it is because she never left if she had a patient overnight.

Diana dips her head in greeting and immediately asks for Akko. The woman indicates a curtained-off section of the room where she is resting.

"Thank you very much."

Diana is about to make her way there when the nurse calls out for her.

"Miss Cavendish. Are you certain you don't need me to look over you as well?"

Diana flinches ever so slightly, but shakes her head.

"That will not be necessary."

The nurse concedes, then goes back to her paperwork.

When Diana turns, she is shocked to find Professor Ursula sitting up, asleep on a cushioned bench nearby. A quilt has been laid over her. Diana knows she must've stayed here all night in order to keep an eye on Akko.

 _Thank you,_ Diana tells her silently. _But I will watch over her for now._

Diana quietly enters the wider section of the room where several empty beds are located. She heads toward the one that is surrounded by curtains.

The early-morning sunlight turns the white sheets, walls, floor and ceiling golden, projecting a sense of warmth and tranquility. Cautiously, Diana pulls the curtain aside and takes in the sight before her.

Akko is lying quietly on her back beneath the blankets, breathing softly, clearly in a very deep sleep. Her shoes sit on the floor at the edge of the bed, along with the Shiny Rod.

She's so still, more than Diana's ever seen her before. It almost seems wrong for Akko to be this way. It's nearly unsettling.

Keeping her movements slow and quiet, Diana steps close to the bed. She pulls up a cushioned stool and sits down as close to Akko as possible.

Her heart is still throbbing with worry. She reaches out for Akko's hand lying limply at her side atop the sheets. Diana rests her palm over the back of Akko's hand and closes her eyes, concentrating.

Akko's never had a lot of magical energy to begin with, but from what Diana can perceive, what she has now is nothing less than what she usually has.

Only now can she breathe a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness she did not lose it..._

Diana keeps her hand over Akko's, stroking her thumb softly over the girl's knuckles. She looks to her peaceful sleeping expression.

Part of Diana wishes she'll continue to rest. But the other part wants so desperately for her to wake.

She can't stop the first of the tears from slipping down her cheek, and after that, the rest of them just come spilling out. She puts her free hand to her mouth as not to make too much noise, but eventually her own fatigue overwhelms her.

Diana leans down and folds her arms on the mattress beside Akko, squeezing a little more tightly to her hand. She buries her face in her elbow and weeps quietly.

Her mind slips in and out of consciousness for a while after that. She isn't quite sure for how long it goes on, but more and more sunlight keeps filling the room. She presses her lips over the back of Akko's hand, and two more tears drip down onto her skin.

"I am so sorry..."

She longs to say more. So much more.

But to her astonishment, Akko begins to shift beneath her touch. Her hand twitches a little, and her head turns to one side. A small, tired sound comes up from the back of her throat.

"Mmnh..."

With a gasp Diana straightens her posture, but doesn't even bother to make an effort at cleaning off her face. Her eyes stay trained on Akko's closed ones, willing her to open them. She squeezes her hand again, then uses her free hand to reach out.

Diana brushes her fingers against Akko's cheek, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. Akko stirs and moans again as her eyelids begin to flutter. Diana holds her breath as they finally open.

The chestnut inside is glazed over for a moment as Akko gets her bearings, registering where she is and what had happened. Her eyes flicker around the room, but it doesn't take long for them to meet the blue of her girlfriend's. Diana lets out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

"Akko..." She blinks and more tears fall onto the bedsheets.

Akko's eyes widen as far as they can go, her rasp of a voice bubbling up.

"D-Diana...?"

She makes an effort to push herself up with her free hand, squeezing Diana's with the other. There's a soreness all throughout her body, and she remembers the crash landing she'd suffered with Professor Ursula.

Diana quickly reaches out to support her back, allowing Akko to rest her weight against the crook of her elbow. Akko flinches a little, but immediately returns her attention to her girlfriend.

"W-What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Diana makes her expression as stern as it can get, given the situation.

"Why do you think? Because you went off to Wagandea despite the warnings. Because you could have lost your magic abilities entirely. Because you could have gotten _hurt_. Because I was _worried,_ Akko..."

The brunette bites her lip a bit.

"Oh yeah. Guess I should've been able to figure that out..."

Diana scrunches her nose up a little, but she's glad that Akko seems to be her usual self. Shifting her arms, she pulls her into an embrace, concealing her tearstained face in Akko's shoulder.

"You fool... how could you have done something so reckless? Perhaps you always do this kind of thing and I should hardly be surprised, but... this was much more serious, Akko..."

And Akko doesn't try to play it off with a chuckle this time. She heaves a sigh and slowly wraps her arms around Diana's back.

"I know... A lot of stuff... happened at Wagandea... I said some horrible things to Professor Ursula, but she still saved me anyway... I didn't make it to the top of Wagandea, but I... I managed to revive the sixth Word-"

"Akko..." Diana tightens her hold on her. "All of that hardly matters... The most important thing is that you are all right. You did not lose you magic..."

Akko tightens her hold on Diana too.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Diana. So you don't have to cry."

"You fool," she whispers. "As though I can control it..."

Her words are a little harsh, but there's no energy in them. Akko knows Diana is merely putting up a front as best she can to combat the tears. But they overwhelm her anyway, and she cries softly into Akko's shoulder, more relieved now than anything.

Akko keeps her close, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of her proximity. She'd seen the dark circles under Diana's eyes, and the distress inside them. She can even feel how hard her heart is beating due to how worried she'd been. Akko knows she probably didn't sleep at all last night of her own volition. She heaves a little sigh.

"You really worried yourself sick because of me. Diana, I'm s-"

"I am so sorry, Akko..."

"...Huh?" Akko cuts off what she'd been saying and pulls back a little, seeking Diana's eyes. "Why are _you_ apologizing?"

Diana wipes her eyes, but doesn't lift her head.

"Because... I should have gone after you. I know you well enough. I should have kept an eye on you. I should have known you would go to Wagandea anyway. And I should have come after you... Even though you came after me without a second thought when I departed... I didn't even think to go after you..."

Akko's eyes go wide, her voice tumbling out.

"Haaah? No, no, no, no, Diana! Don't think like that! I left in secret with Professor Croix! Th-There's no way you could've known... In fact, I should be apologizing for not telling you. I should've known how worried you'd be... I could've at least left you a note, but... but I didn't want you to come after me and risk getting hurt, too..."

Diana tenses and finally lifts her face.

"You... how can you say that about me... when you nearly lost your own magic in the process...?"

"S-Sorry..."

"You fool..."

Silence falls around them once again, the only sounds filling the room now being Diana's quiet sobs. Akko pats her back for her, mumbling little apologies and words of comfort.

"It's okay... It's okay, Diana~"

The sunlight floods the room, enveloping them both in calm, warm light. By the time Diana has gotten ahold of herself, Akko's done the same. They ease back, but still keep their hands entwined in their laps.

"Just to be certain," Diana murmurs. "You were not hurt?"

Akko shakes her head.

"Well... had a little bit of a nasty fall, but Professor Ursula saved me! I think we're both okay now."

Diana releases a deep sigh, one that shudders on the way out.

"Very well... I suppose I should leave you to recover, then."

"The nurse says I'll have to skip classes today," Akko informs her with a bit of a grin. "Lotte's gonna take notes for me. But I'll be back on track tomorrow!"

"All right. See to it you do not push yourself, Akko. You need to let yourself recover."

Diana's voice tapers off as she leans in for another small embrace. Akko's smile falters when she remembers what Diana had told her back at the estate; that her mother had died in-part because of pushing herself too hard. Akko gives her a tight, reassuring hug in response.

"I won't push myself, Diana. I promise I'll get better." She feels her stiffen, feels Diana's fingers cling more tightly to her back. Akko wonders if her mother had failed to keep that very same promise in the past. Akko nuzzles her cheek then kisses her there. "It's okay, Diana. I'll be fine."

"You... had best not be lying to me..."

"I'm not. Cross my heart."

At last, Diana finally pulls away. Akko reaches out to wipe away the last of her girlfriend's tears for her.

Then, in the comfort of the closed-off space, they share a long, tender kiss.

Akko can taste Diana's relief on her lips, mixed with a faint tang of salt.

Finally, Diana stands and takes her leave, wishing Akko a swift and full recovery. Akko grins and waves her off.

Despite all she's learned – about Professor Croix and how she'd lied to Akko about the pollen – at least she'll always have Professor Ursula and Diana on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That last line makes you wince a bit, huh? Considering we all know how Akko's about to feel about Ursula/Chariot...
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	14. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gradually winding down to the final arc of the series/story! Thanks for everyone who has stuck with reading this fic~ A lot of this chapter is transcribing dialogue from the show and it's overall a very slow chapter. But I promise the last few after this will be worth it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 14. Revelation

That's when things around Luna Nova started to become... odd.

All of the students were well-aware of the international riots happening, even in Appleton and Brightonberry.

As such, the professors make it clear that none of them are permitted to go into town alone. And they are only allowed to go for essentials such as food and supply shopping, but should avoid going for recreational purposes until things have quieted down.

In addition to that, some abnormalities with local communications towers resulted in all calls and emails being barred or otherwise ineffective.

Diana is surprised to receive a hand-written letter from her cousin Andrew one day, requesting she contact Akko so he may return her lost hat.

Diana writes a simple affirmative response and agrees to send Akko to town, though with the new restrictions in place, she plans to accompany her if possible.

But Diana has much swifter methods than sending letters through the mail, and calls upon one of her familiars for the task. She opens the window from her room and sends the well-groomed barn owl off from her wrist, then leaves her suite and sets a pace for Akko's room.

Upon knocking, Lotte answers. "Coming!" The door is pulled open inward. Lotte looks her over curiously. "Diana?"

The white-haired witch dips her head.

"Good day. Is Akko available?" She's vaguely aware of some muttered comment from Sucy, but pays her no heed. After Lotte's finished scolding her teammate, she turns back to Diana.

"Akko just left to go see Professor Ursula."

"Professor Ursula?" Diana is hardly surprised to hear that's where Akko is if not in her room. She and Professor Ursula have become extremely close over the past few weeks. It fills Diana with a sense of ease in knowing Akko is well looked-after when Diana herself can't be there for her.

Diana thanks them and turns to leave. However Lotte decides to come and bring Sucy along as well, saying she needs to go to town for some shopping, therefore she can bring Akko.

And while Diana would have liked to bring Akko herself, she knows this is for the better. Lotte and Sucy taking her would raise no suspicions, and having two people there to look out for her was better than having only one.

The three of them make their way outside, then head for the tower where Professor Ursula has her quarters. When they reach the door, Lotte steps up to knock.

"Excuse me? Is Akko here?"

From inside, Diana can hear her girlfriend's surprised voice.

"Lotte?"

As they push through, Diana enters, earning another shocked response from Akko.

"Eh? Diana, too?"

Diana maintains her neutral expression and tone.

"I have a message from Andrew. He will be waiting for you at High Street today."

"Huh? He said that? Today?"

"He's got something to give you," Sucy says.

"Really? But today... What time?"

"At three-"

"Three?" Professor Ursula cuts off Lotte's answer as all eyes go to the clock.

"That's cutting it close," Sucy mutters.

Akko all but jumps up from her seat.

"Uwah, Professor-!"

"Go ahead. We can continue our conversation after you get back."

"Thanks, Professor! I'll be right back!" Akko hurries to the door, brushing right past Diana as she does so. With all these other people around, the best she can do is spare her a quick glance and flash a tiny smile before turning back to her teammates. "Sorry Lotte, but could you give me a ride?"

"Sure, let's hurry. Excuse us!"

Diana watches as the three of them shuffle out and close the door behind them. Knowing Akko has a way to get to town now, Diana stays behind. There is something else she's been wanting to address, after all.

With Professor Ursula.

She stays where she is, waiting for her professor to take note of her presence. When she finally does, the older witch speaks in her usual timid tone.

"I-It's unusual for you to come here..."

"There is something I would like you ask you."

"Eh? You have a question for _me?_ H-Hopefully I'll be able to answer it for you..." She plasters on a grin, laughing nervously. But Diana has no time left for facades.

"Are you aware of the recent concentration of magic energy, surpassing even the output of the Sorcerer's Stone?"

Just that much gets Professor Ursula to drop her act. Diana persists.

"After looking into it extensively, events relating to that matter began after Professor Croix installed her SSS in Luna Nova." Now it's time to cut to the heart of the matter. Diana keeps her tone a perfect mixture of gentle and firm as she does so. "I believe you were old friends with Professor Croix, so I had hoped you might know something about this."

Professor Ursula is avoiding eye contact with her, clearly consternated about having some of her secrets revealed. Diana feels a little guilty for prying, but considering what could be at stake, it needs to be addressed.

But all of a sudden, Professor Ursula stands from her desk, startling Diana back a pace.

"I'm sorry! Something just came up!" She hurries across the room to where her broom is leaning up against the wall and reaches for it-

-then stops.

Diana watches, a little hesitant now.

"Professor...?"

"W-We'll finish this later!" Ursula promptly abandons her broom, grabs her hat, and continues on-foot.

"Professor!" Diana calls after her, but she doesn't turn or look back.

Diana watches her go until she's vanished in a matter of seconds. She'd come here with multiple intentions – not only to check on Akko and relay her message, but also to inquire about Professor Ursula's relationship with Professor Croix and the current overflow of magic energy output.

But now, a prickle of concern invades Diana's bloodstream as her gaze travels back to her professor's untouched broom.

"It cannot be... Was she affected by Wagandea's pollen?"

It's the only plausible explanation in Diana's mind. Things just seem to be getting more and more unsettling. She doesn't like this.

Turning sharply, Diana leaves Professor Ursula's quarters and makes her way back to her own room. Hannah and Barbara greet her upon her return, but all Diana gives is a nod. She's far too distracted with thoughts of Akko. Her stomach feels as though it's going to cave in on itself.

_Something is not right..._

She's researched the influx of magical energy herself. She knows it's linked to Professor Croix's SSS. Diana might be the only person on campus who even has an inkling of something much bigger going on here.

It's all made her so uneasy over the past few weeks. But now more than ever.

She has half a mind to grab her broom and go into town herself. But rationally, she knows she has no real reason other than a gut feeling to act upon. She trusts her cousin can look out for Akko for a few minutes. And with Professor Ursula now presumably going as well, in addition to Lotte and Sucy being there...

Diana draws in a deep breath to steady herself.

_Akko will be fine._

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Diana goes about her usual tasks and duties, all the while biting back the urge to be ill.

She doesn't know why, but she's feeling more and more upset by the hour.

By the time the sun has set, it's by the minute.

Hannah and Barbara excuse themselves to visit Avery, and Diana is left alone in their room. She reads to calm her mind as best she can, telling herself everything is all right.

_Professor Ursula is capable of... handling whatever it is she needs to handle. Lotte and Sucy brought Akko to town. They've probably already brought her back as well..._

She just can't stop thinking about Professor Croix, and whatever it is she has planned. Diana knows she's up to something. That much she's confirmed through her personal research and observations. But _what_ that could be-

A small yet audible knock sounds on the door, causing Diana to return to reality. She abandons her desk and makes her way to the main area. She opens the door.

"Yes?"

But it isn't her teammates, nor is it housekeeping. Of all the people to be standing before her, it's Lotte and Sucy.

They're alone.

And the panic on Lotte's face confirms Diana's justified in her unease long before the other girl speaks.

"Diana! You've gotta help us!" she cries.

Maintaining her composure, Diana makes her way to the door.

"Lotte? What has happened?"

The blonde girl clutches her hands to her chest, tightening her grip until her knuckles turn white.

"Akko... Akko disappeared!"

Diana feels as though she's been struck in the head. A brief wave of nausea rises up from the pit of her stomach, but she doesn't let it show. Not in front of these two. If she lets it be known she's worried too, it will only heighten their distress.

But try as she may to keep the worry out of her expression, she can't keep it out of her voice.

"Akko... disappeared...?"

Lotte frantically continues.

"There was a bit of a commotion in town and then we got separated. Still, she's way too late!"

Diana narrows her eyes a bit.

"A commotion you say..."

It all but confirms her fears about Croix. She knows it has to be her. And she had always taken somewhat of a 'liking' to Akko. She had told Akko Wagandea's pollen was harmless, and yet the petals had opened on her anyway.

The realization creeps into Diana's mind like poison.

_Professor Croix... is trying to hurt Akko... but why?_

Diana has most of the pieces to this puzzle, but not all of them.

In any case, she can't focus on that right now. Lotte and Sucy are still standing before her, as sick with worry for their teammate as Diana is. Lotte swallows and continues.

"We spent a lot of time looking for her after that..."

"Then we checked whether she'd already come back, but she's not here either."

"...What should we do?" Lotte's voice is beginning to fracture. "Do you think something happened to her?"

Diana knows that fretting like this won't do any of them – or Akko – any good. She pushes down her own unease and reaches out, resting a gentle hand on Lotte's shoulder. Diana offers her a heartfelt smile and a steady voice.

"Calm down. Could you please tell me what happened in more detail? Please, come in."

Diana holds the door for them both and guides them into the common area of the suite, offering them seats on the couches. She makes quick work of preparing tea, not only because it is the polite thing to do as their host, but also too because it will help settle their nerves.

Once Diana herself has taken her seat, Lotte and Sucy begin to take turns talking, explaining exactly how and where they'd lost track of Akko.

As they talk, Diana only takes a sip of her own tea, but leaves it untouched after that. She's so on-edge that not even her favorite drink can calm her stomach.

After about ten minutes of their recounting, they have nothing left to say. Diana looks to each of them slowly.

"I understand. Our first course of action should be informing Professor Ursula."

Lotte clutches at the ends of her skirt.

"Yeah, probably... I'll go tell her now."

But Diana knows it would only make Lotte even more upset than she already is. She needs everyone to be as level-headed as possible in this matter. And besides, Diana still has something she needs to discuss with Professor Ursula. Therefore, she tactfully and politely offers an alternative.

"Allow me to go. Akko may come back at any time. Please wait for her in your room."

Diana stands, and it's a miracle she doesn't stagger with how upset her stomach is. Not only does standing allow her to put on an air of confidence in front of Lotte and Sucy, but it helps Diana herself think she is more assured than she truly feels.

At the very least, she's able to convince the others, if not herself.

"Okay," Lotte murmurs. "Thanks, Diana."

The two of them stand as well, and Diana is about to lead them out of the room when she notices Lotte staring at the window. Diana follows her gaze. It's begun to snow.

"Time is of the essence," Diana says. "I will get back to you both as soon as I can."

"Thank you." With this, Lotte and Sucy begin down the hallway.

Diana follows them out and closes the door behind herself. There's still a tightness in her chest, but it's been nullified for now. At least it isn't getting any worse.

Diana sets a brisk pace for Professor Ursula's quarters, but her mind begins to wander.

_Akko... what happened? Where are you...? Please be all right..._

By the time she makes it to Professor Ursula's door, a thin layer of snow has started to cover the ground. Diana knocks and introduces herself right away.

"This is Diana. I have an urgent message regarding Akko." Though she's worried enough about her girlfriend to barge right in, she can't allow herself to do that. So she waits until she's answered by a very timid Professor Ursula.

"Can I help you?" There's a glare over her glasses, preventing Diana from seeing her eyes directly.

"Akko has yet to return from her trip into town."

Her professor lets out a soft gasp, and when Diana can finally see her eyes, they are wide with shock. Diana persists.

"Do you happen to know anything about that? Did you not meet Akko in the city?"

Silence. And then-

"I'm sorry..."

Diana stiffens.

"Why are you apologizing?"

The implications alone are enough to cause more concern. But she can't allow herself to get flustered.

Not until she's addressed something else. Not until she's confirmed it...

She continues.

"While we are at it, may we continue our conversation from this afternoon?" She looks sternly up into her professor's face to demonstrate how serious she is about these matters.

But Ursula avoids eye contact, her excuses feeble.

"I'm a little tied up with other things right now."

But Diana isn't backing down. Not when she's come this far. Not when Akko could be in danger.

"Then I will get right to the point. There are no records of a student by the name Ursula Callistis attending this school."

She hears the shock in Ursula's gasp just as plainly as she can see it on her face. Diana finally reveals the fruits of her research, and the theory she's been building for quite some time now behind closed doors. She speaks now with complete conviction.

"Your real name is Chariot du Nord. You are Shiny Chariot, correct?"

She watches closely for a reaction.

Ursula – no – Chariot is silent only for a moment before she realizes it's pointless to lie about this any longer, especially to Diana. So she tells the truth.

"Yes, that's right."

Diana maintains her gaze.

"You ran into Akko earlier, did you not?"

But despite all she's done to stay composed until now, Diana is beginning to lose herself to her worry. When Chariot responds with more silence, Diana can't hold herself back any longer. Her hands ball into fists, and her voice rises several notches in its urgency.

"Please tell me what happened!"

Chariot closes her eyes. Perhaps she's finally tired of running and hiding.

"Very well."

With a wave of her hand she invites Diana in. Tensely, Diana sits near her desk – in the very same seat she'd last seen Akko occupying.

Chariot leaves out nothing. Nothing at all.

Diana listens more intently now than she's ever listened to any lecture, any speech. As Chariot reveals the truth, everything falls into place in Diana's mind that wasn't already there. The puzzle is almost complete now.

Chariot recounts everything in great detail, and all the while Diana listens. However, there is one thing she cannot possibly stay silent about upon hearing.

"Those who saw your show became unable to use magic...?"

Chariot does not raise her eyes.

"...I hurt Akko."

Diana's heart all but stops beating as the memories flash before her eyes.

She can _still_ remember what it felt like to be without magic, living with that awful sensation that a piece of her very soul was missing. The pain it had caused her. The loss...

But Diana shakes herself off. It is not herself she should be concerned about now.

"And you didn't chase after her?" A bit of anger leaks into her voice, a bit of accusation. "Are you saying you left her alone in that condition and returned by yourself?"

More silence. Guilty silence.

Diana's heart is in her throat. With what she knows now, Akko must be found as soon as possible.

"Professor Ursula!"

Her desperate prompt elicits only a deadened response.

"I... I can no longer be of help to Akko."

And this is it. Diana cannot possibly restrain herself any longer. She jumps up from her seat, fingers curling tightly, her voice all but cracking with a mixture of anger and concern.

"What are you saying?! Now is the time she most needs you by her side!"

And although Diana has completely lost her composure, Chariot remains irksomely quiet.

"I'm sorry, but there's something else I must be doing."

Diana can't help but be furious, but it's based on her concern for Akko more than disdain for their childhood idol.

In this moment, Diana relinquishes all she's ever worked for in a reputation. Outraged and terrified, she shouts at her professor.

"How can anything _possibly_ be more important than worrying about Akko right now?!"

But she can tell now. She can tell Chariot has no intention to help look for Akko. As such, Diana has no intention of staying here to waste anymore precious time.

"I understand. That is enough. _We_ will find Akko."

Disgusted, distraught, and ridden with worry, Diana turns her back on Chariot and stalks toward the door. But there is one last thing she needs to make clear before she leaves.

"I am more disappointed in what you did today than all you've done in the past."

It's only the truth. Despite the immense heartbreak and misery the loss of her magics had caused Diana as a child, she is willing to forgive that.

But not this.

Not Chariot's utter lack of concern for Akko's wellbeing in her most dire time of need.

To Diana, that is unforgivable.

She may not be aware of Chariot's intentions and what she has yet to do that is so important. But Diana can't be bothered with considering it anymore.

Briskly, she struts to the exit and out into the snow. The moon is high and bright, causing the snow to reflect even whiter. The temperature has already dropped significantly since she'd gotten here.

_Akko has been alone in this... for hours..._

Diana can't afford to walk anymore. She hurries across the open space between the building where Chariot has her quarters and Luna Nova's main building.

She runs all the way back up to Akko's dorm room, but only then does she slow her pace and catch her breath. She can't allow the others to see her so perturbed. Diana is the pillar of this group, and if she crumbles, the others won't be able to stand.

Therefore, despite the ache in her chest, she puts on a brave face and enters.

Amanda's team has joined Lotte and Sucy in their quarters, and all five girls now look up as Diana enters. Diana acknowledges the taller girl with a nod.

"Akko still hasn't come back?" Amanda asks.

"Yes," Diana replies. "She may still be somewhere out in town."

Lotte looks up, her voice still shaking.

"Did you learn anything new?"

Diana hesitates. She isn't certain of how much she should be revealing right now. But she wants to keep this brief so they can begin searching for Akko as quickly as possible.

Therefore, she only relays the most relevant of information, short of revealing Chariot's true identity. The others listen with a mix of dismay, shock, and frustration.

"That can't be..." Lotte whimpers.

"You're kidding," Amanda growls. "It's really Chariot's fault that Akko can't fly?"

"There's no chance Akko could've imagined that," Sucy mumbles.

"You don't think she's not planning to come back..."

"Of course not!" This time, it's Lotte who raises her voice, taking Amanda aback. "Akko would never leave over something like that..."

"Y-You're right..." Amanda lowers her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."

Of the five of the others, Sucy seems to be the most composed.

"But how does Professor Ursula know all that?"

Diana meets her peculiar one-eyed gaze, and something tells her Sucy already has an inkling. But now is not the time to reveal that secret.

"I will tell you in due time," Diana says. "The most important thing now is to find Akko."

"We're going too!"

"Me too!"

As everyone confirms their involvement, they begin planning who will search where.

Diana offers to begin from the main Leyline into town. After that, she leaves along with Amanda's team.

Everyone retreats to their rooms to prepare themselves for the night ahead. They all fully intend to break the new rule about splitting up and wandering around town by themselves. They have to.

When Diana reaches her room, she finds it empty. She retrieves her shawl and pulls it on as quickly as she can, then fetches her broom from its spot against the wall.

She then looks up at her bookshelf, to the space she'd cleared after Akko had brought her back to Luna Nova. Anna had insisted Diana take her most treasured possession with her, to remind her of her dream.

Now that Diana wakes every morning at Luna Nova with that white box in her sight, she is constantly reminded of her childhood aspirations, and thus motivated to try her hardest every day.

Now, she takes that box from the shelf and opens it. Her most precious treasure stares back at her in all its colorful, nostalgic glory.

But now, Diana has something even more precious to her. And she needs to find her before it's too late.

Slipping her premium card into the inner pocket of her shawl, Diana once again takes her broom and hurries to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this was essentially just a rewrite of the episode (but isn't this entire fic just a gay rewrite of the show? Yes). But here I focused on Diana's reactions more, her feelings. The show barely let us see her reaction to Chariot's revelation that she stole Diana's magic as a child. Because Diana was forcing herself to be strong and focus on Akko, not pity herself.
> 
> Next chapter is obviously the search for Akko, which I promise is gayer than the canon.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	15. A Small Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite parts to write, honestly, particularly the search scene. Of course the cafe scene is basically another re-write of the show's dialogue, but I added in a few thoughts, words, scenes, and actions just for Diana and Akko's relationship. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 15. A Small Spark

The night is absolutely frigid. Diana's shawl does next to nothing to protect her from the piercing winds that batter her from high above the snow-covered treetops as she continues her search.

She'd started from the Leyline as promised, and has continued searching all around town since then. Occasionally, she's heard the other members of their search party calling out for Akko, or glimpsed one of them searching. But they've yet to find her.

It's been hours. Diana is chilled to the bone just from being out here that long, but she knows Akko's been out here even longer.

Presently, Diana arcs her broom over the alleyways of Appleton and heads for a small park she's yet to scope. The snowflakes are falling harder now. They're crystalizing on her eyelashes and seeping into her hair, making her shiver.

She's already used up half the magic in her wand casting warming spells on herself repeatedly, but she refuses to use anymore than that in the event she actually does find her girlfriend out here.

 _I_ will _find her. I will not stop until I do..._

Diana continues her flight, wiping her eyes clear of frost so as not to hinder her vision. She calls for her, over and over, her voice ringing out across the cold, quiet night. Her breath is thick and white, and her voice is beginning to take on a dry rasp.

The winds continue whipping past her in varying directions, chilling her twice as quickly than if she'd been walking. She can't stop shivering, but it isn't just from the cold.

She's so scared. She's _terrified_ for Akko.

_I have to find her... It is not an option._

Diana is forced to slow her speed when her vision suddenly blurs. Tears rise up behind her eyes, and a wave of dizziness slams into her. She shakes her head, drawing in a sharp, painful breath of cold air to wake herself up.

She has to keep looking. She _has_ to...

"Akko!"

Diana calls for her for the umpteenth time. Maybe Akko would hide from her friends or her teammates, but Diana is praying she won't hide from her. Not after all they've been through.

The echo of her voice carries out once again, and once again she receives no reply.

The only benefit to the snow is that it reflects the moonlight so strongly that it makes it relatively easy to see by on such a clear night, but it also serves to darken the more shadowed areas.

Diana purses her lips, breathing through her nose so as not to allow her lungs to freeze over. She bites into her bottom lip to keep her teeth from shaking. But she'd lost feeling in her legs a while ago, and her fingers are stiff around the broom handle. She knows she'll have to take a break and warm herself soon.

_If I do not take care of myself, I will only cause more trouble..._

She can't look for Akko if she herself on the verge of passing out. She _knows_ this.

But she can't stop. She just can't.

The snowflakes continue their descent, covering more and more of the world below in unforgiving cold.

Diana scours the park below, but finds nothing and no one. The wind pushes her back, but she persists.

Soon, a dilapidated structure is in sight, some kind of ruins. Diana isn't sure what it is about this place, but it draws her in.

Slowly, she makes her way around the perimeter, hovering lower, away from the blasting winds. She wipes her eyes again, calls out again.

"Akko! Ak-hhk-"

A bout of violent coughing silences Diana as she's forced to land her broom. She stumbles when her shoes hit the ground. The impact jars her legs back into feeling, breaking the barricade of numbness with pain.

Using her broom for support, Diana clutches her hands to her chest one at a time, but it does her frozen fingers little good.

Panting, she draws in more of the freezing air, turning the area around herself as white as the snow itself. She can't fly anymore, not like this. She knows she has to rest, if only for a moment.

Distraught, Diana begins making her way back toward the town, her shoes crunching softly in the snow. It's all so much quieter down here, away from the wind. It allows her thoughts to grow louder.

_What if she's hurt? What if I am too late...? What if the time it takes me to rest is as long as it takes for her to leave Appleton...?_

Every inch of her is numb, be it from the cold or from pain. She truly feels as though she's going to be sick. Her stomach heaves and gnarls with every step, every breath, every frantic glance that finds Akko isn't here with her. Her heart hurts. Everything hurts.

Diana limps through the snow, bound for the lights of the nearest kiosks and shops, but her eyes never stop scanning the area around her.

"Akko... Ah..."

It-

It must be a dream. A mirage. She must be so exhausted she's seeing things now.

Diana halts in her tracks, both eyes going wide as they focus on a figure hunched over on a nearby bench. She's wearing the same uniform as Diana, her long brown hair dusted over with snow, her eyes downcast. Hidden in plain sight.

"Ah..."

Diana wipes her eyes, but the figure before her doesn't vanish. Gasping so hard that it hurts, Diana screams her name.

_"Akko!"_

She runs as quickly as her legs can carry her, given the state she's in. Akko doesn't look up, but at least she doesn't try to run.

As soon as Diana nears the bench she drops her broom without a care, throws both arms across Akko's shoulders, and collapses to her knees in the snow. Desperately, she looks up into her eyes while her own begin to overflow.

"Akko? Akko! Are you- hn-"

Diana's voice cuts off once again as her chest is assaulted by terrible coughs. She turns her face into her sleeve, but only clings more tightly to Akko's shoulders. The second she's able to speak again, Diana cups her cold hands onto Akko's cheeks and coaxes her to look up.

"Akko! Are you... are you all right?"

She knows the answer. But she just wants to hear Akko's voice. She just wants her to say _something_.

Her eyes are so dull, so lifeless. The sight of Diana throwing herself before her like this barely elicits any reaction from her at all. Her ears and nose are red from the cold. And past her own shivering, Diana can feel Akko trembling as well.

When her girlfriend doesn't respond, Diana heaves herself up onto the bench beside her and draws her wand. She drapes her arm and half of her shawl around Akko's back and casts a heating spell.

" _Aflena_."

Diana wraps both arms around her now, sharing whatever warmth she may have left in her own body. She can feel Akko shuddering against her chest.

And Akko can feel Diana shaking, too.

Diana.

_Diana..._

Only now does she realize Diana's actually come out to find her.

_She must've been so cold... so tired..._

As Diana pulls her into an embrace, Akko feels the warmth of the spell spreading throughout her body. She hasn't been keeping track of time. She doesn't know how long she's been out here. But she's been so cold all this time. Cold and alone and scared.

But now...

Now Diana is here, and it's warm.

 _So_ warm.

She can feel Diana coughing and sobbing into her shoulder, her body jolting with surges of pain. She must have been searching for hours...

 _Everyone must have been,_ she realizes. _Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze... Lotte... Sucy..._

"Diana..."

Slowly, Akko lifts her arms and settles them around Diana's back and sides. She feels and hears her gasp, watches the puff of white rise up from her girlfriend's lips as she pulls back to meet her eyes.

"Ah-Akko?"

But Akko can't smile. She can't even look into her eyes. She simply sighs and hides her face in Diana's shawl.

And Diana pulls her in close, wrapping Akko in her embrace as the cold melts away. She breathes a sigh of pure relief. She'd only ever been this scared in her life once before, back when Akko had been infected by the poison of her Aunt's snakes.

Back then, Diana had been able to help her. She just prays she can do it again for her now.

For a long moment, Diana holds her close, relishing her touch, her warmth. The panic in her heart begins to falter into a less hurtful state, and the knots in her stomach start to unravel.

But Diana knows she isn't finished yet. Finding Akko was only half of the battle, and now that she's safe, there are other things to be done. Firstly, Diana must bring her to shelter.

Once they are both warmed enough to move, Diana eases herself back a little, her voice soft.

"Akko. You must get inside. It is far too cold out here. Please come with me."

Diana slips her hands along Akko's arms until their fingers are clasped together. Akko looks down at their hands and says nothing.

But Diana takes a lack of denial as compliance.

She stands, pulling Akko up with her. And ever so softly, Diana presses a gentle kiss to Akko's cheek.

The contact seems to finally snap Akko back into reality. All at once, tears brim up and begin to overflow.

"D...Diana..."

Akko's hands reach up, trembling in the cold. Diana holds onto her girlfriend's waist as she feels Akko's fingers brush against her cheeks. The sight of Akko's tears brings Diana's back as well. She's just glad that awful dullness has disappeared from Akko's expression.

"Akko..."

Diana pulls her close and kisses her, just for a second. It's brief, but it says everything her voice can't.

Akko quivers against her and Diana covers her again, allowing Akko to hide in her arms.

Diana waits until she's quieted down. She picks up her broom and steps over the handle, having Akko hold onto her waist as she takes off. She can feel Akko pressing closely up against her back, still shivering, still crying.

Diana flies lower to the ground where the winds aren't as bad, making quick work of getting to the main streets of town. She helps Akko dismount outside the nearest cafe and magic shop, then urgently takes her hand and leads her inside where it is warm.

The man behind the counter is a familiar face to Diana. He recognizes both Akko and herself and urges them to come inside and take a seat. He even goes so far as to bring them each a mug of hot chocolate.

As Diana settles herself across from Akko, she offers him pay, but he refuses.

"It's on the house," he says. "Stay as long as ya need to."

Diana bows her head low.

"Thank you so much."

Once he leaves, Diana draws her wand and opens the chamber of its handle. She's been sheltering one of Lotte's sprites here, keeping it out of the cold.

Now, Diana requests that it return to its owner and inform her of their current whereabouts.

The little sprite squeaks, gives a bounce, and then fades away through the window.

Diana takes a sip of her drink, allowing the warm liquid to soothe her parched throat and quell her stomach. It warms her slowly but gradually.

Akko doesn't touch hers. There are still tear trails on her cheeks from earlier, and that emotionless glaze has come back into her eyes.

Now that Diana has her strength of both mind and body back, she knows she has to be delicate with what she says. But she isn't worried anymore. She truly believes she can help Akko now, just as Akko had helped her back during the eclipse.

After warming her hands up on her mug and taking another sip, Diana keeps her eyes trained on her girlfriend. Her shoulders are slouched again, and her eyes seem to be looking through the table rather than at it. Diana puts her mug down and starts off gently.

"Have you warmed up somewhat? You must have been freezing. I was shocked to see you sitting out there in the cold. More than that, I was so worried, Akko."

Despite the shopkeep's presence across the room, Diana feels this is a safe environment to let the act drop. She isn't about to hold any of her feelings back from Akko. Not now.

The brunette doesn't say or do anything by means of response, but Diana knows she can hear her. She also knows they will both be best off if she just gets to the heart of the matter.

"I asked Professor Ursula about what happened with you and Chariot."

It's so strange. Diana's just mentioned Akko's most beloved idol.

And Akko doesn't react. She doesn't smile, she doesn't flinch, she doesn't even blink.

Just... nothing.

She's truly lost her faith, her enthusiasm.

Diana winces as a pang goes through her chest. She hates seeing Akko like this. It isn't right.

However, Diana is far from finished. Keeping her eyes on her girlfriend's downcast face, she goes on.

"Come to think of it, there was something I wanted to show you."

Now she reaches into her shawl's inner pocket and touches the smooth plastic of her treasure.

Though she and Akko have been close for so long, these matters have never come up between them. Diana had confessed many things about herself to Akko. But never this.

She'd always been scared to think Akko might judge or ridicule her like almost everyone else in Diana's life. It was an innate fear of hers.

But now, Diana knows it won't become a reality.

Akko needs this. Now more than ever. She needs to know this final secret about Diana.

The white-haired witch extracts her premium card and lays it on the table, then removes her hand to reveal it. Unlike before, this elicits a reaction from Akko. Her eyes widen, if only a little, and her voice falls from her lips.

"The Chariot premium card..."

Diana nods.

"I believe you were collecting them as well."

Akko's gaze remains fixated on the card, but her voice remains lifeless.

"Why do you have this?"

Diana had always feared this moment would come, and she'd dreaded that it would be painful. To reveal the truth to Akko, after keeping it from her for so long, despite how close they've become. She'd always been afraid to do it.

But now...

Now it comes so easily.

Diana confesses her final secret with a smile on her face.

"Because I used to look up to Shiny Chariot as a child, too."

Akko lifts her head, just a little, and her eyes travel from the card to Diana's eyes.

"Huh? You looked up to her?"

Diana dips her head.

"I was infatuated. At that point, those from the world of magic were already looking down on her. I couldn't collect these cards but in secret. Pressure from those around me made me give up on seeing a show myself. Countless nights, I could only dream of seeing Chariot's performance."

The smile on her face remains, though it starts to become wistful as the memories come back to her, one by one.

"But one day, my mother arranged for me to see one overseas, where nobody would notice."

She lifts her gaze, and to her relief, Akko is still engaged in the conversation, though perhaps not as excitedly as she would've been if Diana had told her all of this before today's events.

But instead of bursting into a smile and clapping and eagerly leaning over the table with a sparkle in her eyes to discuss her idol, Akko reacts now with mild interest.

"Huh? You went that far to see her?"

"Yes. To your country." Akko straightens her back up another inch now. She can feel her heart beginning to pound a little harder.

"Then you were at that show, too?"

She waits, keeping her eyes trained on Diana's reminiscent smile. The lighting of the cafe itself is somewhat nostalgic. When Akko looks into her girlfriend's eyes now, she can tell Diana is reliving her past.

"It was fantastic. I can remember that night as clearly as if it were yesterday."

Akko's never heard her sound like this before. There's such a softness to her tone, a fond, wistful aspect that makes her nose sting with a familiar sensation. To think she's known so much about Diana all this time. But never this...

But in spite of Diana's smile and her reflective mood, what flashes through Akko's mind next is a very upsetting image. She's back at the Cavendish estate, outside with Andrew before Akko had gone to find Diana. His voice recounts one thing in particular.

_"There was a time when Diana became completely unable to use magic."_

Akko swallows hard, curling her fingers more tightly into her skirt.

"Then... does that mean that's when you became unable to use magic...?"

Diana blinks.

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah, Andrew told me. He also said you never gave up and worked hard until you got your magic back."

"I see." At the very least, that is one less thing she needs to explain to Akko now. Diana takes another sip from her drink, during which time Akko's shoulders slump again. But Diana is far from finished. "What happened to us was an unfortunate accident. But I will not give you my sympathy. I am the greatest example that it is possible to regain that lost power."

Perhaps she was a bit too harsh with her wording just now, especially with her own girlfriend and especially when she's so upset. Akko's reaction is still lacking emotion, and it takes Diana by surprise.

"Of course you are, Diana."

That phrase.

Diana has heard it many times before, from many different people. From her teammates, from her professors, from her family members.

Always from people who _expected_ something of her, be it greatness, success, or perfection.

But never Akko.

It sends another pang through Diana's chest, to hear her say what everyone else always says, even though Diana has never once asked them to.

And yet, for Akko to be repeating that phrase to her now, Diana knows she is still so distraught, despite all she has revealed to her.

Akko stares blankly down at her untouched hot cocoa.

"Even though your ability was snatched away too, you worked hard and became an amazing witch. But here I am, still unable to even fly..." Her voice cracks and trembles, and a bitter, pained smile is plastered over her lips.

She just seems so... defeated. So hopeless.

But Diana isn't giving up on her.

"Do you know why it is I never gave up?"

At the very least, Akko is still engaged in the conversation.

"Because you had to become the Cavendish family head?"

"That is one part of it, of course. But as a young girl, that reason alone could not have compelled me to keep going." She pauses, draws in a breath, and prepares herself for her final confession.

She's told Akko so much already, shown her so much, shared so much with her. Her secrets, her feelings, her first kiss...

And now, finally...

"Akko. I am the same as you."

"...Huh?"

"I, too, was charmed by Shiny Chariot's magic."

This revelation draws the biggest reaction from Akko since they'd arrived at the cafe. Her eyes grow wide, her back straightens, and she gasps softly. As Diana recounts her first ever Chariot show, Akko's memories take her back there as well.

"It was the first time I saw Chariot's magic. My heart was racing with pure happiness. I felt the preciousness of magic deep inside me..." Her voice becomes distant, but doesn't lose that heartfelt affection. "Chariot filled me with emotion. That in itself was my greatest support back then."

But then, her smile fades once again, and the joy in her voice dwindles. "Unfortunately, the more I learned of magic and the more aware I became of the expectations placed on me, the further my heart grew away from Chariot... 'I cannot continue with these childish dreams.' Telling myself I had to become an adult, I closed the lid."

She raises her gaze once more. Her lips tug upward, just a little. "Even so, the true reason I entered Luna Nova was because it was the school Chariot went to." At last, the smile returns fully to her lips. "When we first met, I could not stand you at all."

"Huh?"

"I know it seems strange to consider it now that we are like this," Diana continues. "But you know as well as I do that I did not approve of you for a while. Of course, various circumstances eventually led to the two of us... getting ever closer, until we..."

She blushes faintly, remembering their first kiss together in the library, and then all the ones after it...

Behind the school buildings, in the hallways, in their rooms during secret sleepovers, after the party, in between classes, in their secret meeting places, at the Cavendish estate... and then just a short while ago, out in the snow.

Diana sighs, feeling a familiar warmth in her chest, one not resulting from the hot cocoa.

"At the beginning, you went around telling everyone you loved Chariot, and your grades and magic could not have been worse. You always acted without thinking and caused trouble for everyone..."

Diana sees she's made Akko lower her eyes again. Beneath the table, she gently nudges Akko's shoe with her own, coaxing her to look up into her eyes. Diana reaches out across the table, her palm upturned, waiting. Slowly, Akko pulls one of her own hands up from her lap and rests it on hers. Diana squeezes gently and continues.

"However, at the same time, you were able to do things that I could not. Your magic had a mysterious charm to it. It captivated me, particularly during the Samhain Festival. Even after we had initiated our relationship..."

Akko's eyes waver slightly. The emotions are coming back, one by one. Diana confesses one more thing.

"I was envious of you, Akko."

"...You were?"

"Thinking back, the reason I tried to leave Luna Nova might have been to run away from you. Not because I no longer wanted to be in a relationship with you. I have never once regretted what we have, Akko." She is firm in saying this, wanting Akko to know for certain she means it.

"Part of the reason I left might have been because I longed to avoid facing the reality of you being far closer to Chariot than I was. Despite how close we had become throughout our time together, I had never mustered up the courage to tell you of my love for Chariot. I was worried you might resent me somehow. Of course, now I realize how foolish that was of me..." She sighs. "But even so, I must apologize for keeping it all from you, Akko. Even when we had promised to be honest with one another in regards to our feelings."

Akko can feel Diana's hand shaking lightly beneath hers. She doesn't want Diana to be upset about this. She doesn't want her to apologize.

_She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing... for being so selfish, for making her worry, for making her come out looking for me in the snow..._

"Diana..." She curls her fingers more tightly around her girlfriend's fingers. Warmth radiates between their palms. "You... don't have to apologize. If anything, it should be me... I should've talked to you. I should've explained things... to you, of all people..."

But Diana shakes her head.

"There is no need. We both kept certain things to ourselves, presumably for the other's benefit. There is no use in regretting the secrets we kept from one another. It may have taken us this long, but now we can finally be honest with one another."

With this said, Diana gives Akko's hand a grateful squeeze, then carefully slips her hand away. Her fingers brush over the premium card she'd left on the table. Now she slides it across toward Akko, without hesitation.

"I will give this to you, Akko. Accept it with the meaning of the card."

Akko's eyes widen, back to their comfortable, usual size.

She'd dreamt of finding this card for so many years as a child, back when she'd still whole-heartedly believed in Chariot. To think Diana had collected these cards as well, and had the only one Akko was missing.

All at once, Akko realizes what this means.

Diana's mother had arranged for her to travel overseas to see Chariot's show. Considering all she knows about Diana's family, Akko can infer that her mother was the only person who ever supported Diana's aspirations.

And she had passed away.

This card...

To Diana, it's a symbol of the love and support her mother had given her as a child. In a way, it's all Diana has _left_ of her mother.

This card... is her most precious _treasure_.

For her to be giving it to Akko now, without hesitation, without regret...

 _This_ is how deeply Diana trusts her.

 _This_ is how deeply Diana cares for her.

 _This_ is how deeply Diana believes in her.

Akko can feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. Her hand trembles as she reaches out to touch Diana's card, gently tracing her fingertips over the written meaning. It's one she knows by heart. One she's _always_ known.

"A believing heart is your magic."

She feels the warmth renewed as Diana rests her hand on top of hers this time. Her voice is soft and kind, as is her smile.

"I believe as well," Diana says. "I believe in your believing heart, Akko. Your magic is stronger than anyone else's." She says this with pure conviction, from the bottom of her own heart.

Akko can hear the genuine emotion in Diana's voice, and she can see it in her eyes. Akko doesn't think she's ever looked more beautiful.

"D...Diana..." She can feel her tears slipping out, but makes sure not to let them drip onto the card. Akko wipes her sleeve across her face. "Diana-"

Just then, the shop's door swings open, clattering back against the wall as the bell sounds. Startled, Akko turns to see who's just entered. It's someone she knows.

"Lotte?"

Her teammate is hunched over panting. Clearly she'd run all the way here, faster than she'd ever ran before. She hasn't even finished catching her breath before she dashes into the cafe.

Akko's only just barely stood out of her seat when Lotte throws her arms around her, crashing into her with such force she spins Akko around. Lotte collapses to her knees in her relief, her voice raised in a yelp of relief.

"I found you, Akko!"

"W-Wait, Lotte?"

"You won't go anywhere, right?"

"Huh?"

"You won't quit school, right?!"

"Lotte..."

Akko blinks. But the numb feeling that had been consuming her all night has been melting away bit by bit ever since Diana had found her.

And now, it vanishes completely. Her lips curve up into a smile, which only looks and feels right.

"Of course! I'll never quit, not until I become a splendid witch!" She can both hear and see Lotte's relief. In the way her eyes shimmer and her lips form a wobbly smile.

"Really?"

"Really!" Akko says. "I'm sorry I made you worry egk-!"

A sudden pain in her back has Akko turning around. Sucy is smiling back at her, pushing the Shiny Rod into her spine. She then flips it over and offers it to her with a smile.

Akko turns slowly, looking over Sucy first, then the staff. Reaching out, she accepts it. It fits so perfectly into her palms. It only feels natural for her to hold it. The tears well up again and she begins to sniffle.

"Thank you..."

Then another voice joins in.

"You here, Akko?!"

"Amanda! Constanze and Jasminka too..."

They've all come to get her. All of them...

"Akko says she isn't going anywhere!" Lotte declares proudly. Amanda smirks.

"See? That's exactly what I told you."

Akko turns as the shopkeep comes around the counter, holding out several mugs of fresh hot cocoa.

"Come in, you kids must be freezing," he grins. "Drink up! It's on the house."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you!"

As they all chorus their gratitude, the girls begin making their way over to the tables to take their seats.

Amanda's team sits at a separate table nearby. Lotte and Sucy sit side by side where Akko had previously been sitting. Akko makes sure to quickly and discreetly pick up Diana's card and hide it in her pocket. She then uses this opportunity to sit directly beside her girlfriend.

With a smile and a sniffle, Akko snuggles up to her a little when the others are looking away to accept their drinks. Akko knows she still needs to thank Diana. There's still so much she wants to say. But for now, she simply steals a tearful glance at her.

Diana reflects her smile and reaches out to place her hand over Akko's in her lap beneath the table, a gesture that goes unnoticed by anyone else. Akko squeezes her hand back and sets the Shiny Rod on her other side so she can press closer to Diana.

"Hey, Akko!" Amanda calls. "Don't tell me you were crying."

"Hah? I wasn't crying! The cold just made my eyes-"

"You're full of it," Sucy grunts. "I can still see the tears."

"Th-That's not it!" Akko whips around from Amanda to Sucy to defend herself and sniffles again. But then it's Diana who gently adds in a teasing comment.

"No, you were certainly crying."

"Geh! D-Dianaaaa!"

The others all burst into laughter, save for Sucy who simply closes her eye to take a drink. Diana ensures everyone else's eyes are closed as well before she leans in to place a swift, soft kiss onto Akko's pouting cheek. Akko smiles and nuzzles her nose quickly.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "I'll thank you properly later, but-"

Diana hushes her with a small kiss to her lips.

"You are very welcome, Akko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Decided to cut it off in the same spot as the episode (only with added gayer scenes haha) I hope you enjoyed my take on it!
> 
> I really wanted to emphasize the value of Diana's card and what it must've meant to her. And for her to give it away to Akko... I feel the show didn't really show what a HUGE deal that must've been for her. That card was SO precious to her. She'd never give it to anyone other than Akko.
> 
> I wanted the title to be a "spark" both in reference to the physical warmth Diana gives Akko, and the "spark" of belief she kindles in her.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	16. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief chapter now just to get us through to the finale scene!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 16. Resolutions

For a brief while after that, the seven of them warm up and wind down. Akko apologizes to them all and thanks them for searching for her. She explains everything that she can without revealing what doesn't need to be said.

However, it is long after that when she feels Diana's hand squeezing hers a little harder. Akko steals a glance at her. Diana's gaze is fixated on the door across the room.

"Something is happening..."

Akko and the others all turn to look outside. They'd only seen the rioting crowds from afar up until this point. But now, there's a mob right outside the cafe, hollering and shouting as they pass by.

All seven girls stand, and Akko is the first to begin making her way to the door. Lotte hastily follows, and then Sucy and the others file behind her. Diana can only thank the shopkeep one last time before grabbing her broom and hurrying after them.

Outside, the sky is still blackened with night and with fog. The contained fires the mobs have been burning are filling the town with smoke.

But even through all of that, something unsettling is visible in the sky. Those little red cubes again, and this time they're gathering in massive numbers, swirling around each other in some kind of deliberate pattern. It is clear they are moving in a certain direction.

"What's happening?" Akko asks.

"Looks like they're heading toward the leyline," Amanda answers.

"This is strange..." Diana promptly turns to look at Akko. "Let us return to Luna Nova."

Her girlfriend gives a determined nod.

"Okay!"

Everyone readies their brooms right away. Akko naturally sticks close to Diana, but the white-haired witch gently coaxes her toward Lotte instead. She'd seen for herself how upset Lotte had been about Akko's absence. Letting Akko ride with her would be like a small gift. Akko understands and turns to Lotte instead.

"Wanna give me a ride?"

Her friend smiles. "Sure!"

Once they're ready, they all cast the spell together and take off for the leyline. Traveling at top speed while still staying together, they make it within a few minutes.

They must be about halfway back to Luna Nova when something begins to happen. The natural bright greenish color of the leyline begins to fade suddenly. When Akko looks behind herself, she can see an eerie darkness creeping up all around them, moving rapidly closer.

"Wh-What now?"

"The leyline-"

"It's disappearing?"

"This can't be..."

But in only seconds, the blankness swallows them whole. Their brooms spiral out of control, and they all lose their direction and tumble into nothingness.

Akko reaches for whichever of her friends is closest to her, grabbing Lotte with one hand and Diana with the other. All of them quickly grab onto one another so no one will be lost. The black hole brings them plummeting down with such speed they're forced to close their eyes-

-until a sudden impact makes them all yelp.

Akko loses her grip on her friends as she's plopped down onto hard earth.

"Ow ow ow!"

Rubbing her backside, she winces as she opens one eye at a time.

The place they find themselves in is barely any less dark than the leyline had become, but at the very least she can see that all of them are here with her.

"Is everyone all right?" Diana asks.

There are moans and groans from all around, but everyone agrees they are fine.

Only then does Akko recognize the spindly trees and shadowy forest all around them. She's been here twice before, in this place that ordinary witches are not able to enter.

"Isn't this... Arcturus Forest?!"

Diana tenses.

"This place is?" She's only ever read and heard about it, but to be here herself...

"Man, this place is givin me the creeps," Amanda mutters. "Let's get the hell outta here. _Tia Freyre!_ …Huh?" It's little surprise that nothing happens when she tries to fly, considering what had just happened in the leyline.

Diana narrows her eyes and pulls out her wand to check the charge and finds it depleted.

"It appears our magic power has been drained."

"The leyline was messed up too," Lotte frets. "Something's definitely wrong."

"Look, there!" Akko's sudden shout draws everyone's attention.

In the distance, three long trails of smoke are stretching out across the sky, resembling claw marks. They're convening at a specific point up ahead in the forest.

"What is that?"

"I suspect it is related to these occurrences."

Akko's already on her feet with her eyes set straight ahead.

"Let's go!"

Keeping one hand on the staff at her side, Akko begins marching toward the source of all this, following the wispy clouds of smoke. The others pick up their brooms and follow behind her. Diana makes it a point to keep close to Akko's side.

They trek through the forest, though Diana warns them to keep their senses alert, as there very well could be other creatures lurking nearby. Amanda and her team take on the roll of keeping watch at the back of the group while Lotte and Sucy look to either side. Akko and Diana keep their eyes focused ahead, guiding the group onward.

It isn't long before more smoke begins to rise up from up ahead. The ground begins to shake, and loud, unnerving sounds begin to disrupt the air. When it becomes obvious something is happening, Akko and Diana need only to share a glance before they take off running, and the others follow suit.

The sounds of destruction and battle only grow louder and louder as the ground rattles beneath them. They run as quickly as they can in this uneven terrain.

Even from a distance, Akko can tell there is something massive up ahead, some horrifying creature. When they are finally near enough, she can hear voices screaming.

Skidding to a halt, she throws her arm out in front of Diana to prevent her from going any further. The others all freeze behind them.

Before them now is a clearing, but the black monster is massive enough to fill it almost completely. Professor Croix is lying crumpled and battered on the ground, screaming a familiar name.

"Chariot!"

With a gasp, Akko looks up to the monster where its massive red jaws art parting. Dangling helplessly from its coiled tail is her beloved idol and professor.

She doesn't have the time to be scared. Instantly, Akko pulls the staff from her hip and takes aim. But she's shaking and she can't get a clear shot without risking hitting her professor.

"Diana, please!"

No sooner had Akko called for her than Diana is right there beside her, placing her steadier hand beside Akko's, each of them keeping an equal hold on the staff. Their fingers brush, and together they take aim.

They don't even need to consult one another on which spell to cast. It's the one that had brought them together many months earlier.

" _Murowa!_ "

As their voices ring out across the forest, a sharp bolt of green light shoots forth from the Rod, slicing directly through the dragon's tail. Chariot is freed and falls safely to the ground, just inches shy of its teeth.

"Professor!"

Akko calls out to both of them, but she's looking at Croix. She knows Croix has something that can stop this monster. She's paid enough attention in her classes.

Behind them, the monster beings to twitch suddenly. Akko isn't sure what it is, but she can tell Croix realizes something. She pulls out her tablet and types something into it.

But Akko and the others all see what she can't.

With a roar, the monster opens its jaws wide and lunges forward straight at Croix.

Frantically, Akko flashes a glance at Diana.

_We don't have the time to cast another spell-_

"Croix!"

Suddenly, Chariot jumps forward, ramming Croix out of the path of the massive jaws-

-and disappears inside of them.

Akko's heart seizes.

" _Professor!_ "

But just like before, just like all the other times she's needed her, Chariot is there. Her voice rings out in Akko's mind.

_"The Words!"_

Akko hears her as clearly as if she'd shouted it in reality – perhaps she had. Either way, she wastes no time.

She can feel Diana's hand on her back, supporting her. And the others are all backing her as well.

Akko closes her eyes as the memories come flooding back to her. The first time she'd been in this forest, falling with nothing but the staff in her hands. She'd heard Chariot's voice then too.

_"Cast the spell!"_

Akko remembers the words perfectly. It's almost as though she can hear Chariot chanting them along with her once again.

_"Noctu... Orfei!"_

With both hands now, she readies the staff and concentrates.

_"Aude!"_

Concentrates-

_"Fraetor!"_

All at once, the magic floods through the staff, bursting out with excessive energy just waiting to be cast. She opens her eyes, feeling the Rod taking on a familiar form in her hands.

"Shiny-"

The magic pools at her fingertips as she pulls back on the bowstring.

" _Arc!_ "

She releases her grip, and the arrow of light blazes forward, piercing straight through the beast's skull. It rears back, howling, then begins to break apart into its former cube-like state. Light and energy and wind swirl all around it.

Diana covers her face with one arm and pulls Akko back a step with the other. There's an explosion, and the beast goes up in a puff of green and black smoke. With the danger gone, only their professors are left before them now.

For a moment, everyone is simply in awe of what they've just born witness to. Amanda is the first to break the silence.

"Yeah! You did it, Akko!"

Diana, too, breathes a sigh of relief. But before she can begin praising her girlfriend as well, Akko takes a step forward. Her eyes are set ahead, unblinking.

On the person she's been waiting her whole life to meet.

On her most beloved idol.

On the person she's come to know all along.

Chariot.

Diana longs to go with her, but she knows it is not her place. So she steps back and lets Akko live her dream.

Akko drops to her knees in front of her professor, her idol, her inspiration. Diana can only hear bits and pieces of their conversation from afar, but she knows exactly what is being said between them. Though she stands at bay with the others, her heart is fluttering just as it did so many years ago, the first and only time she ever saw Chariot's show as a child.

Somewhere along the lines, seeing Akko live _her_ dream had become Diana's.

And now they both get to live them.

Just as Diana had spilled her heart to Akko earlier, now Akko is spilling hers.

And it's beautiful. So beautiful.

Her dreams, her aspirations, how far she's come...

Diana doesn't miss it when Akko looks back to all of her friends, thanking them for getting her to where she is today. Her eyes linger on Diana's for an extra second before she turns back to her professor.

"It's thanks to them, and also... also... thanks to you, Professor."

Her voice wavers, thick with emotion. It elicits something inside all of them, something warm and soft.

Diana is aware of the tears in Lotte's eyes and even in Amanda's. Diana herself is doing her best to fight back her own, not wanting to break down in front of everyone.

But when Akko lifts her arms and wraps them softly around Chariot-

"I wouldn't want anybody else."

-and Chariot returns her embrace.

"Akko..."

"Thank you, Professor. _I love you_."

Not even Diana can remain composed any longer. She has to turn away, ducking her face into her sleeve. Amanda playfully nudges her side.

"Hey, hey, you cryin'?"

"Absolutely not."

"You totally are."

"Look at yourself."

"Geh-" Amanda quickly paws the tears off her face. Diana smiles and wipes away her own as her eyes ultimately return to Akko.

That's when a familiar green light catches her eye.

"That is..."

The Rod has started to glow again, in a way Diana knows very well. Her voice is what causes Chariot and Akko to part, holding the Rod between them.

"Akko," their professor whispers. She holds up the Rod, offering it to her. "Put your feelings into words. They will surely be the final Word."

And Akko accepts, closing her eyes, feeling the magic at her fingertips. Diana holds her breath with the others, watching as Akko gets to her feet and holds the staff close to her heart. Her voice is steady and her words are empowering.

"Change the world. Connect with other people and your dreams will grow."

The light emanating from the Rod brightens. Akko raises it above her head.

" _Phasansheer Shearylla!_ "

The light expands, culminates, and converges all at once. Akko doesn't know what to expect. The Rod might transform again, into something much bigger than the bow-

"...Eh?"

But when she next blinks open her eyes, the object floating before her is nothing more than a thin little twig. Everyone seems equally as confused.

"What's that?" Amanda wonders.

"Isn't it just a stick?" Sucy grunts.

Akko looks it over again, tilting her head to either side to get a better look at it.

"This is the world reconstruction magic? Diana...?"

"Eh?" When Akko calls for her, Diana immediately tries to fish back into her memories of all the books she'd read up on, but to no avail. "Well, I'm afraid I am not sure..." She doesn't remember any mention about what the Grand Triskelion itself looks like. But if this stick has revealed itself now-

"Try it out and see what happens," Lotte suggests.

Akko blinks, then grins.

"Okay!"

With the Shiny Rod in one hand and the Grand Triskelion in the other, she focuses her energy once again. She can feel the magics flowing through each of them, and through herself. It's strongest when she crosses both objects together in front of her heart.

" _Phasansheer Shearylla!_ "

And it's like she's fit a key into a lock. The Grand Triskelion weaves itself around the staff, molding itself into it to create an entirely new form.

A bright light gushes forth from Akko's hands, shooting up into the dark gray clouds. It cuts through the sky and makes it blue.

Light, color, and magic begin to flood the ancient Arcturus Forest.

The once-dead, crusty, ashen plants and trees are rejuvenated with life and color. It spreads in waves across the forest, breathing vivacity back into every leaf, every root, every blade of grass.

The thick fog across the sky clears, allowing sunlight to shine through. Thousands of flowers blossom in seconds along fresh green vines, sprouting up, opening petals of every color. Sparkling, shimmering.

Akko creates this new world with her own two hands.

Bearing witness to it all fills Diana with unbridled joy. She is absolutely mesmerized, as much as she had been by Chariot's show ten years earlier. Her heart is racing with sheer happiness. It's truly like living a dream.

Even coming from a family of witches. Even after years of learning at a magic Academy.

 _This_... is the most magical thing she has ever seen.

And it's all thanks to Akko.

The same joy that overwhelms Diana fills the others as well. With bright smiles spread across their faces, they rush forward to Akko, laughing with arms outstretched. Diana goes with them.

Lotte reaches Akko first, hugging her tightly. Sucy is right behind her, and then it's Amanda bumping into them. Diana pauses when she realizes they're about to topple, but Constanze joins in, and Jasminka gives the final push to bowl them all over.

Diana blinks, but she's warm and happy enough just to see them all like this, smiling and laughing and hugging one another, happier than they've ever been before.

And no one is happier than Akko.

Though she's pinned beneath the five of them, Akko's giggling like a little kid, her bright smile spread all the way across her face, gleaming like the sun, equally as bright.

One by one, the girls push themselves off of Akko and stand, helping each other to their feet.

But it's Diana who steps forward to offer her hand to Akko. The brunette sits up, holding the staff in one hand and accepting Diana's with the other. Diana pulls Akko to her feet, wishing she could do much more, but there are so many other people around-

"Diana~!"

"E-Eh?!"

Without a care left in the world, Akko throws both arms around Diana, pulling her into a tight, exuberant hug for all to see.

"We did it, Diana! We unlocked the Grand Triskelion's seal! We revived the world reconstruction magic! We revived the final Word!" She squeezes her so tightly she actually lifts Diana slightly off the ground.

Frantically, and with her cheeks heavily pink, Diana holds onto Akko's shoulders, heart thumping as she realizes how close their faces are.

_E-Everyone is looking-_

"A-Akko..."

But she doesn't care anymore. She doesn't care if everyone sees.

So she locks her arms around Akko's shoulders without restraint, without shame.

"You are mistaken... _we_ did not do all of those things, Akko. _You_ did."

"Mm-mm!" Akko shakes her head, nestling into Diana's soft hair. "If it weren't for you, Diana, I'd still be out in the cold on that bench! You gave me the push I needed to get back on my feet. You gave me back the power to believe in myself. It's all thanks to you..." Her voice tapers off so that only Diana can hear her now. "Thank you so much, Diana... I couldn't have done it with you..."

Another surge of emotion rises up in Diana's chest, wrapping gently around her heart. She tucks her face into Akko's shoulder, trusting no one else will be able to notice the secret kiss she plants on her cheek. Akko giggles and does the same to her.

At last they part and step back to bask in the warm glow of this new world they'd helped create together.

It's finally over. Finally-

"Eh...?" Akko's puzzled voice has everyone turning their heads, but so too does another, much more unnerving noise. "What's that sound?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for, again, ending exactly where the show did, but next chapter will be the final big scene in detail!
> 
> I enjoyed writing even this scene from Akko's perspective. You know she was probably panicking when she saw Chariot fighting that monster, so Diana undoubtedly provided much-needed support for her. AND she got to hug Akko in the end :'3
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	17. Side By Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right finale main chapter with plenty of action in store!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Chapter 17. Side By Side

They all have to pause and listen for a moment, trying to discern what it is and where it's coming from. It sounds like an alarm of some sort, a warning...

Akko scurries behind Chariot to peer over her shoulder, gazing down at the phone and the image on its screen.

"What is it?"

Chariot's voice is hesitant.

"A... missile, perhaps...?"

Akko's eyes shoot open wide.

"A missile?!"

From her standpoint, Diana steps in a little closer to try and view the screen as well. The others begin murmuring in concerned voices, but Diana keeps her attention on Croix who staggers to her feet at last to explain.

"It can't be... it was taken over by my magic creature."

"Huh? You mean those square things?"

"Yes. I built it to gather Noir Fuel Spirit." Croix attempts to connect with the missile through her device, but a warning screen pops up to deny her access. The professors begin to speak nervously back and forth, but no matter what Chariot asks or suggests, Croix's response is numb and hopeless.

Diana can feel her heart sinking further and further down into her stomach. Her classmates are beginning to panic all around her, filling the atmosphere with despair. Suddenly it's more difficult to breathe, more difficult to think-

"We _can_ do something!"

Akko's voice has never been more determined in all her life than it is right now. Simply the sound of her voice like this somehow eases some of Diana's nerves. The brunette sweeps her gaze around to all of them, making sure everyone is listening.

"We can stop it!"

And Diana can't explain it, just as she can't explain a lot of the emotions and things she feels when she is with Akko. But something inside her begins to blossom amidst the fear. With every confident, heartfelt word out of Akko's mouth as she reassures her friends, Diana only feels more and more confident herself.

"I don't think we'd be able to catch up to it on our brooms..." Lotte frets.

Akko turns to her with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Does that mean you won't do anything? We've got nine perfectly good witches right here! There _must_ be something only we can do as witches!"

She says it all with such conviction, without hesitance, in that surefire way of hers that moves Diana's very soul. It's the least she can do to voice the first words of support in Akko's favor.

"You do have a point." Once Diana has everyone's attention, she continues. "Knowing that this is the work of a magical creature, magic may be our only avenue of response." Meeting Akko's gaze, Diana offers a smile. "It is well worth a try."

But in spite of her decision to stand with Akko, Croix voices every reason as to why it would be impossible. Diana listens and takes her professor's words with a grain of salt.

But she listens to everything Croix has to say, as it's all vital for her to know. She must understand the setbacks and obstacles in front of them before she can hope to consider ways to overcome them.

Even after Croix tells them they could very well run out of magic, Akko isn't fazed. Diana's words of support have encouraged her further, given her that tiny boost in an otherwise stagnant place.

"We still have to try! Let's go as far as we can with the nine of us! Yeah! The New Nine Witches!"

And it's just enough, because the others start agreeing.

"Geez," Amanda sighs. "There's just no convincing you. You don't have a chance on your own so we'll give you a hand."

Diana doesn't miss her chance to voice her intentions.

"I will go as well." Stepping closer to her girlfriend, she presents the others with a calm smile. "Akko and I should be able to catch up on the Shiny Volley."

Akko looks around to all of them, repeating their names back to them.

"Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka... Diana!"

Gripping the Clamioh Solas, Akko says _her_ name with a little more softness, a little more affection. Diana dips her head, silently telling Akko that now might not be the best time to reveal their relationship with Akko potentially kissing her in excitement.

Luckily, before she can act on her affectionate impulses, Akko's attention is pulled elsewhere, back to her own teammates.

"You can count on us too!" Lotte pipes in.

"I'd be too worried if you went alone," Sucy agrees.

"All right!" Amanda grins. "Let's do this. We can take you a nice distance if we stick our brooms together and give you a push. Sound good, Constanze?"

Her smallest teammate gives an affirmative thumbs-up.

As soon as they are all in agreement, despite Croix's misgivings, the girls spring into action, gathering their brooms and lining them up.

As everyone else convenes to listen to Professor Croix's instructions, Diana manages to step away, just for a moment. She retreats to Akko's side at a distance from the others, taking advantage of the fact that all of their attention is occupied elsewhere.

Akko presents her with a smile, stepping back a little so they can speak freely without having to worry about being found out.

"Diana..."

She takes her girlfriend's hand and brings it up to her chest, to where she's hidden Diana's premium card in her vest next to her own treasured Chariot card. Akko's eyes are sparkling with emotion, almost spilling over.

"You were the first one to support me when everyone was in doubt. If you hadn't, then no one else would have backed me up. Thank you..." Akko leans her forehead against Diana's, closing her eyes for just a moment. Diana leans into her touch as well, but though her lips smile, her breath still trembles.

"Akko... this is going to be dangerous."

"I know."

"Far more dangerous than anything you have ever done."

"I know."

"Akko." Diana pulls herself back just a little, so she may look her girlfriend directly – sternly – in the eyes. "I support you with this one-hundred percent. I will support you with everything I have. However..."

And until now her conviction has been as steadfast as Akko's. But now that they're alone, she can't stop the fear from creeping its way back in.

"Akko... should something go amiss... I... I will not hesitate to retreat and bring you to safety. I will do... everything within my power to ensure our success, but if our efforts should fail-"

"They won't!" Akko says. "Our efforts won't fail, Diana. You can't already be thinking about the failures right now! You've gotta believe! In everyone, in yourself, and in me!" Her eyes haven't lost that sparkle since she'd suggested the idea of pursuing this missile.

Diana knows Akko is entirely convinced they will succeed, even before they have set foot off the ground. And Diana does her utmost best to add to that emotion, to fuel her excitement and her determination.

But no matter how dearly she loves and believes in Akko, deep down, in the bottom of her heart, Diana will always be scared for her too. And she will put Akko's wellbeing above even her own belief in her if she must.

Diana leans her head forward, resting her forehead gently against Akko's shoulder, hiding her expression completely.

"I do..." she whispers. "Akko, I do believe. I truly do. I simply... do not want anything to happen to you..."

"Diana..." Akko sheathes the Clamioh Solas in her sash for now. She needs both hands for this. She wraps her arms around Diana firmly, pulling her in as much as she can, resting her chin on Diana's shoulder as well. "I know I can't tell you not to worry, cuz then you'll only worry more. So thank you. Thank you for worrying about me, Diana."

Turning her face, Akko presses a quick kiss into Diana's hair. "I agree with you, Diana. If something really bad happens, we should retreat. We can figure out some other way. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Diana feels a pang in her stomach, guilt for having planted that seed of doubt within Akko in the first place.

"Akko-"

"But we don't have to think about that!" Akko pulls away, presenting Diana with a refurbished, even more exuberant smile. "Because we're gonna do it! We _can_ do it, Diana! I'm gonna have Luna Nova's top student on my side, after all!"

Diana's heart skips in her chest. She knows Akko has always believed in her, but never like this. Never for something as immense as _this_.

But it doesn't feel intimidating or frightening.

Rather, it feels... _empowering_.

"Akko..." At last, Diana manages to ease her hands into place on either side of Akko's cheeks. She bores her gaze into chestnut for a long moment, nose to nose with her. "I promise I will not let you down." She seals this promise with a kiss, one that's fiery with passion, alive with the knowledge of what they must do.

Akko locks her arms around Diana's back instantly, kissing back, drinking her in as if to fuel herself with that affection. She isn't going to let anything happen to Diana, either.

For a moment, they have one another, and nothing else.

But it isn't long before Croix is announcing they've finished their work. Akko and Diana part – for now – but not without one last brush of their noses. They turn back to the others, and Akko thanks them for their hard work in connecting the brooms.

With that, and with the feeling of Diana's lips still on hers, Akko has twice as much energy as usual as she raises the Shiny Rod above her head and calls out the fifth Word – the one she and Diana had revived together.

" _Sybilladura Lelladybura!_ "

And the magic adheres to her will, casting out bright light over the large procession of brooms they'd put together. The Rod itself fuses into it, hardening it, enhancing it, making it sturdier, safer. And cooler.

"All right!" Akko squeezes her hands together. "This should get us there!"

"One moment, girls."

Chariot's voice draws all of their attention. The girls all watch as their professors – who've been hardly anything other than at-odds with each other until now – cross their wands and call out a spell together.

" _Metamorphie Vestesse!_ "

Their combined magics fuse together and fill the air around their students, switching out their usual outfits for pure white robes, hats, and boots. As they all voice their amazement in little sounds of excitement, their professor speaks a blessing for them.

"May you all be blessed by the Nine Old Witches."

And of course, in all the dazzling emotion of the moment, Akko's method of thinking is on a totally different level.

"Whoa! It's like I got a power-up!"

"They should protect you with the power of magic," Chariot explains.

"Professors, thank you!"

"Of course," she smiles. "Be careful."

"All right! I'm fired up!" Akko whirls around and jumps into place near the head of the broom as her friends and teammates file in behind her.

Only Diana takes her spot in front of Akko. Hers is perhaps the most difficult job, but all things considered, there is no one quite as qualified for it as she is.

They all take a moment to collect themselves. Diana closes her eyes, gripping the handle of the broom with surety. She can feel Akko's presence behind her, and then all of the others behind Akko. She can feel their magics all flowing through the handle of the broom, igniting it, fueling it.

One by one, their brooms fill with magic, Diana's being the last.

"Let's go!"

With Akko's command, everyone braces themselves for the takeoff of a lifetime.

And all at once, all together, their voices rise up as the air around them stirs.

**_"Tia Freyre!"_ **

Diana angles them upward, and she can feel the others working with her. Their magics ignite the sparks that gather together, and at last burst into a massive boost of power. It propels them upward, straight through the leyline and on to the other side.

The air blasts at their faces with force, hitting Diana hardest of all. The initial impact dizzies her for a brief moment, but she never allows her concentration to sway. She keeps them strictly on course, shooting straight through into the sky, following the trajectory of the missile.

In only seconds, they've covered miles and miles of distance, leaving the leyline terminal far behind them. No one looks back. They only focus on what's ahead.

Diana takes them higher, climbing as high as possible given their initial boost. But it isn't very long before the force of the air pressure begins to interfere. There's a sudden weight in her lungs, making it infinitely harder to breathe. Until-

"Faerie of wind, lend me your power!"

Lotte's voice rings out above the rush of air.

And suddenly, the pressure is gone. It feels as though the weight of their structure has been cut in half, and they can all breathe easily.

The second Diana can draw in a decent breath, she aims them higher into the atmosphere, hoping Lotte can appreciate her silent gratitude for now.

As soon as the pressure is gone, Amanda gives the cue.

"This is perfect! Jasminka, let it all out!"

And in only a matter of seconds, Diana feels their second major boost. They skyrocket twice as quickly as the takeoff had allowed them to. Diana lowers herself to the handle, willing the others to do the same. Her ears pop against the deafening rush of wind whipping past her, sending her hair snapping out behind her.

She's vaguely aware of Akko shouting out her thanks to Jasminka before their first anchor falls away, but not without giving one last push to Constanze's back.

And then it's Constanze who is giving them a fiery boost with her mechanisms, sending them up through several layers of clouds. The spray of moisture serves to cool them all down a little after the heat of the adrenaline starts to become normalized in their veins.

One by one their friends drop off, leaving the others with one final push.

After Constanze has done her part and received her thanks from Akko, Amanda gives them a much-needed boost from an impressive twirl, something only she could ever accomplish. She pulls the broom, and Diana works with her from this end, angling them enough to arc themselves upright once again. With a shove to Sucy's back, Amanda calls out to them.

"It's all on you guys now!"

Diana glances back just for a second to watch her drop off.

"Yeah!" Akko calls. "You can count on us! Thank you, Amanda!"

With nearly half their initial weight now gone, the remaining four witches can carry on for a while longer.

But it's only a few minutes later when Diana feels them slowing down. Right on cue, Sucy and Lotte jump into action.

"All right, this is for Akko!"

"Right!"

"Let's do this!"

Sucy disconnects, only to add her broom beside Lotte's onto the back of Diana's, allowing the mount to take the form of the Shiny Volley. With a little of Sucy's potions and another boost from Lotte's fairy, they give Akko and Diana their final push.

_"Pyro Booster!"_

Their chorus of voices cry out as a wave of energy surges from behind them. They surf almost effortlessly on its momentum for several seconds.

Diana continues steering them forward, following the missile's contrails. From behind herself, she can hear Sucy's and Lotte's final words of encouragement.

"This is it for us!"

"The rest is up to you!"

One more push from both of them, and it sends Akko and Diana onward.

"Go, Akko!"

With Lotte's and Sucy's chant of her name, Akko shouts back to them.

"Thank you, Lotte! Sucy!"

With that, she turns to face forward along with Diana, moving her grip from the handle of the broom. Instead, Akko wraps both arms around her girlfriend as tightly as she can, wincing as she tries to keep her eyes open through the harsh winds.

"Diana!" she calls. "Are you okay?"

Diana doesn't look back, but gives a nod.

"Yes. Let us continue forward, Akko!"

"Yeah!"

With just the two of them now, the wind can carry them much more easily. However, when Diana's eyes flicker down to the charge left on the broom, she grimaces.

_We do not have nearly enough..._

Gritting her teeth, she returns her focus ahead. In the distance, there is a red speck in the blueness of the sky.

"I can see it."

"We caught up!" Akko chirps. But no sooner had the words come out of her mouth than the broom begins to drop. "Wait...? What?"

They fall lower and lower by the second, and they lose whatever ground they'd been gaining. Diana does her best to pull the broom back up, but it does nothing.

"It's no use. Our magic is about to run out."

"What? Come on, it's like right there!"

Suddenly, Diana catches sight of something through the clouds. With a sharp pull, she reacts quickly enough to yank them away, out of the path of what turns out to be another missile.

There are two of them, pursuing the tainted one, no doubt trying to intercept and detonate it while it's still high up enough not to cause harm to those below. But if they succeed and it explodes here-

Diana's heart pounds harder and faster than it has been all this time. She'd promised to keep Akko safe. If she has to, she'll call this off herself and get them out of range.

But before she can make that determination, she and Akko watch as the haunted missile evades the others in the most impossible of ways. It dodges them, warps around them, and changes form in a way indicative of something that's possessed by magic. Using the pent-up negative energies it's collected thus far, it produces its own smaller missiles.

Diana can predict the collision seconds before it happens. With a powerful tug, she wretches Akko and herself as far away as possible just as the missiles collide and explode. Akko shrieks, clinging onto Diana for dear life. Diana can only keep one eye open as she attempts to keep flying.

At the very least, the impact of the explosions provide a few more bursts of air to keep pushing them forward. But even so, they are lacking severely in speed and magic now. They continue to drop and their speed decreases. From behind her, Diana can hear Akko wailing.

"No, no, no! But we're so close!"

And she's right. They've come all this way, because of their friends and their professors. If they don't go through with this somehow, all of that will have been for nothing.

Diana does everything within her power to keep them going. She angles them as best she can, reducing the push of the wind against their bodies, pulling them upward and onward.

But it just isn't enough.

She tries. With all her heart, she tries, and she gives it her all, just like Akko always does. Diana closes her eyes.

_Please... let me do this for her..._

She believes they can make it. She _knows_ they can.

A sudden flash of green from beneath her draws her attention back to the broom's charge. It's filled up again, just a little bit.

"Diana!" Akko's voice is loud and encouraging in her ear as she squeezes her in for a tight hug. Diana feels a big warm kiss on her cheek. "Keep going! We can do this!"

And though her heart flutters even more out of control, she agrees.

"Yes!"

She pushes onward, feeling Akko pressed against her back, her pulse beating in time with Diana's. They're able to rise up a little, bit by bit.

And then-

Suddenly they are being lifted by something intangible, something nothing short of magical. Branches of companion magic rise up from the world below, gently pushing them forward across they sky. Diana can feel a surge of it flowing through the broom now, egging them onward, back onto their desired path.

"Our magic is increasing."

"Huh? Why is that happening?"

"I am not sure. However, we should have no trouble flying now."

And Akko can feel it too, how one second they'd been dropping like rocks and now they're soaring with barely any effort at all. She can sense a bit of this pressure has eased off of Diana's shoulders, making it easier for her to control their broom.

In no time, she's brought them back within range of the missile. Akko squeezes her back again in excitement, looking behind them at the swirl of color helping them fly.

"Wow! Forget about dropping, our magic just keeps going up and up! We'll catch up in no time!"

"We already have."

"Huh?!" Akko turns to the front once more, jaw dropping as she sees the tainted missile right in front of her now. "We did it!"

"Not yet," Diana says. "Not until we stop it."

She keeps a close eye on the missile, trying to pull them up as close as possible. But when it suddenly begins to shift and light up red, Diana can tell right away it's trying to counter them.

It warps itself into different shapes, then suddenly releases an array of smaller explosives. A dozen or so of them drop and shoot out straight for them, and it's all Diana can do to evade while still trying to stay on course. She pulls and pushes at the broom handle, twisting, turning, dodging every blow.

All at the same time, she tries to accommodate for Akko's weight against her back, maneuvering in ways that ensure she won't slip off.

There's so much happening all at once – the deafening noises of the explosions, the twisting inside her stomach, the throbbing in her skull and chest, the tears the wind is forcing from her eyes. It's all so overwhelming-

"Diana!"

Akko can sense her girlfriend is having trouble with it all. Diana's doing most of the work here, and Akko knows it's her own job to thank her for that and support her. She has to look out for Diana, too.

Keeping one arm looped around her stomach, she gives a firm pat to Diana's back to help steady her.

"Diana! Breathe! We can do this!"

And it's just the push she needs. Diana shakes her head and refocuses as the next wave of explosives comes their way. By some miracle, she manages to utilize her skills enough to avoid the wave of the attack.

As Akko readjusts herself, she peeks over Diana's shoulder to where the broom's charge is blindingly green.

"Hey! It looks like the Rod's power is maxed out! You think we can use it to turn the missile into something harmless?"

"We will have to try."

Only now that Diana's absolutely certain it will be safe does she fall back.

In one swift, skilled movement, Diana swings both of her legs off to the side, using the momentum of the air around them to move herself. She reaches back to grab onto the broom's handle behind Akko and lets go of her previous grip at the front.

"Go forth, Akko!"

As she settles into her new position, Diana gives a light push to her girlfriend's back, nudging her forward.

"Uwaaaah!"

Akko jumps up just in time to stick the landing, glancing down at the handle beneath her boots. Sensing its wielder, the Shiny Rod manifests itself in its original form and appears before her eyes. Smirking, Akko grabs hold of it just as the next wave of missiles come hurtling toward them. With a sweep of her arm, she calls out her favorite spell.

_"Metamorphie Faciesse!"_

A curve of green light follows the path of her hand, passing over all of the explosives directed at them. They all disappear into poofs of clouds, then come back as colorful animals and harmless faeries. Akko pumps her arm in triumph.

"Hell yeah!"

While Akko's been focusing on the spellcasting, Diana has been keeping watch for other dangers. The second she spots more drones coming toward them she gives the warning to Akko.

"Hold on!"

With a quick swipe of the broom, Diana scoops Akko onto the handle by the back of her knee, having her drop down to get a sturdier grip for the turbulence she knows is coming.

Even from the back of the broom, Diana can fly it effectively now that it's charged so well. For now, she simply focuses on dodging whatever she can whenever she can, flying every which way, arcing wide circles, spinning, cutting back the other way, turning them upside-down, left and right, up and over – everything at breakneck speed.

As Diana steers and flies them, Akko rights herself and takes aim at the missiles, transforming them into harmless animals and poofs of dust.

As she takes them out one by one, she clears a path for Diana, making her job of flying easier, giving her less to worry about and more to focus on. She keeps her eyes locked dead ahead, watching the missile from around Akko's body. It's been flying consistently in a straight line all this time.

Until now.

Without warning, the missile warps once again, splitting into two parts down the middle, growing sharp teeth and a massive mouth. It changes directions in the blink of an eye, heading straight for them. This time it shoots out even more massive bombs, all glowing red.

Diana hastily yanks the broom upward with all her might and just barely manages to keep them out of range. She grabs onto Akko's back with one hand, preventing her from slipping off before her legs can get a grip again.

But the very next second there's another missile on them, and another. It's all Diana can do to keep track of them and dodge, hauling Akko and herself out of harm's way often only by a hair's breadth.

Pulling-

Spinning-

Ducking-

They make sharp turn after sharp turn while still shooting forward at impossible speeds. Their senses are jumbled, and the jarring assault doesn't let up. At one point, a missile comes so close that they actually have to run along it while still remaining on the broom.

In a split second Diana finds herself alone, and her heart almost slams to a halt.

But the next second, she spots Akko in her mouse form scurrying along the length of the nearest snake-like creature. She transforms it into a bubbly purple whale, then moves onto the next one, and the next, changing her form all the while. She skids and slides along each snake she lands on, moving quickly and thinking even more quickly to cast her magic and make them inoffensive objects.

Diana keeps track of both Akko and the snakes, but follows her partner, dodging and ducking all the while, aligning her flight with Akko's steps perfectly. Diana gives Akko that support, that reassurance that she's got someplace safe to land.

As soon as Akko turns the next snake into a flock of birds, Diana swings in low just as Akko pops out of her turtle form and back into her human one. Diana times it all perfectly and catches her with precision. She feels Akko's weight add onto the back of the broom once more, feels her hand around her stomach again, hears her jeering laughter at the enemy.

And Diana takes her eyes off of her surroundings just for a second, just to look back at her and check-

" _Uwah_ -!"

A concussive blow slams into them from the side. Diana feels Akko's grip on her slacken and then disappear altogether as she's dislodged, thrown helplessly into midair.

It's all so fast.

Diana's heart leaps into her throat as her mind registers what's just happened.

"Akko!"

Akko plummets, disappearing into the clouds. Several large snakes shoot after her.

Diana tries to right herself, flipping over on the broom, but she's hit again and again from different sides, knocked away in a dizzying maze of objects and a dangerous shift of gravity.

Despite it all she keeps going, keeps her eyes set on the place where Akko had fallen. The snakes surrounding her turn back to face Diana, jaws parted wide and red. She veers up to avoid them as the teeth snap around her, missing her by feet, by inches.

Every blast of air seems to be working against her now, pushing her back, further and further away from Akko. She can't see her anymore-

"Akko!"

Diana avoids another crushing snap of jaws, then another. They're all around her, twisting, gnarled bodies and gnashing teeth. There are too many of them-

She can only watch as the massive snake-like creatures spiral around the place where Akko had disappeared, then shoot up at Diana like a twister. They force her backward, knocking her around and over and to all sides. All of them come for her now - roaring, biting, smashing together.

Diana can feel the tears in her eyes, sharp and stinging as she looks down and screams for her.

_"Akko!"_

And then the blow hits her with the force of a train, ramming into the side of her head with such force she has no hope of maintaining her grip. Diana is hurled off her mount, and the broom reverts back to its former swordlike state, unable to be of use to her any longer.

And she falls. Plummets. Gravity seizes her and takes her down, the wind steals the breath from her lungs as she shrieks in terror.

She's never felt more helpless in her entire life. So vulnerable. Now, even something as thin and intangible as air can break her.

She'd...

She'd failed Akko...

_Akko..._

It's all over now.

It's all-

"Hhn!"

A strangled gasp deflates her chest as she feels a sudden tightness on her wrist. It's warm, firm, strong-

Diana's eyes fly open and she looks up-

And she's breathless for an entirely different reason now.

"Akko?"

And she's there, in her white fluttering robes, her brown hair flowing out behind her, her chestnut eyes winking and a bright smile on her lips.

"Nice catch, me!"

As it all clicks in Diana's mind, the relief washes through her that Akko is all right. And consequently, now so is Diana herself. She tilts her head back, gazing at what her girlfriend is riding on now, with its infamous red iron handle and elegant feathers.

"Isn't this... the legendary broom?"

"Now that's what you'd call a dramatic reunion!"

With a heave of her arm, Akko pulls Diana up toward the broom. Diana strains to reach up with her other hand. Akko keeps a firm hold on her now as Diana hauls herself up and over, not letting her go until she's sure she's safe.

Once Diana has taken a second to situate herself, Akko leans back and turns to her, giving Diana a small, quick kiss to her cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yes... Are you?"

"Me?" Akko grins. "Never better!"

At that moment, the Clamioh Solas falls from where it'd lost its form of the Shiny Volley and now lands right in its wielder's hand. Seconds later, a rain of those giant snakes comes down on them from above. Akko keeps her eyes set on them, waiting until the last second and then-

With a burst of incredible speed, Shooting Star takes off, slicing its way through the clouds. The monsters hiss and swerve, trying to keep pace.

Akko uses herself as bait, leading them away. When the creatures realize they can't keep up, they morph back together into one grotesque form, spiked on the outside with scales and on the inside with more teeth.

But Akko and Diana are much quicker. Shooting Star takes them higher, climbing into the atmosphere until even the wisps of clouds are gone. The entire planet is far beneath them now, and Akko knows this is a far enough distance to take care of this missile. The blessing from Lotte's faery and the clothes Chariot had provided for them make Akko and Diana immune to the dangers of the planet's atmosphere.

With the seconds of free time they've gained over the missile, Akko finally glances back and offers Diana her free hand. She feels the firm _clap_ of Diana's palm in hers; she trusts Akko with all her heart.

Akko projects her will to Shooting Star, and it listens. With a small tug to Diana's wrist, Akko pulls them both off the legendary broom.

For a terrifyingly beautiful second, the two of them are floating in midair above the blue and green planet, with the lightyears of unknown space shining at their backs.

The missile is coming for them.

But Akko and Diana do not fall. Shooting Star positions itself beneath their boots, and for the first time since it was crafted and unrestrained, it stays perfectly still.

The two young witches stand firm now as the gaping red jaws of the missile unhinge and head straight for them. But even in spite of this, they have nothing to fear.

They can see the glimmering green vines of Yggdrasil now, branching out from all across the entire planet. The manifestation of everyone's feelings, taking form and climbing higher and higher into the sky, right towards them. What every person thought was a small, seemingly insignificant emotion by itself now all come together and create something incredible, something beautiful, something powerful. The entire world is charged with positive energy in this moment, all of it for those two little witches.

Diana rests a steady hand on the small of Akko's back and turns to her. There's a dazzling glow radiating off of her, countless particles of magic just ready to move as she wills them. A soft rush of air pulls at her hair and her clothes, reminding her to breathe.

Akko's hands are firm around the Clamioh Solas now as she holds it close to her chest, her eyes closed in concentration as she beseeches it.

"Please, Grand Triskelion. If you can truly change the world, I want to make a world where everyone can smile with each other!" Her chestnut eyes open wide now, sparkling brighter than any star around them. "A believing heart is everyone's magic!"

Her smile knocks the brightness of the sun down to second place as she finally turns to Diana.

And Diana hopes her own smile can give Akko at least half the joy Akko's gives to her.

All thoughts of fear, fatigue, and doubt are banished from their minds and hearts.

Diana reaches out for the Clamioh Solas as well, but knowing she is not truly its rightful wielder, she does not make contact with it. Instead, she rests her hand over Akko's.

In all this thrilling turbulence, it is a soft, tender contact, one that nearly brings tears to Akko's eyes. She leans closer, brushing her forehead against Diana's, and giggles the most innocent laugh.

Innocence. Purity. Love.

It all surges around them, over them, through them. Combined with the impenetrable force of everyone's belief, there's nothing that can stop them now.

The missile is drawing closer by the second, raging red, a clear abnormality tainting Yggdrasil's vines.

They have a second to spare. Just a second.

Akko uses it to brush her lips against Diana's temple, and murmurs into the tiny kiss.

"Let's do this!"

Together, they raise the Clamioh Solas, sharply lifting it high above their heads. And together, they shout out six wonderfully familiar words:

_"Noctu Orfei!"_

The magic takes form in a splash of bright light, expanding the smaller sword into a massive golden bow.

_"Aude!"_

Together, they bring the bow down, turning it, aiming it. The light of the entire world seems to be with them now. The power of faith and belief course through their veins and sparkle in their eyes.

From the place where Diana's hand supports Akko's, a ball of yellow light appears. Both girls use their free hands to grab it and pull back.

_"Fraetor!"_

From the massive bow, an even more colossal arrow of light takes form, burning with brightness and energy and magic. Yggdrasil's shimmering vines come together there, pouring all of the emotion of the peoples' hearts into the light, until it's ready to burst.

Akko and Diana give it the final push it needs, adding their own faith into the mix. The arrow of light and magic solidifies, taking form with seven star-like structures jutting out from all sides.

They can feel it all, every particle of magic pulsing through their bodies and in the world around them. All of it in this moment.

Together, they breathe.

Together, they steady their aim.

Together.

_Together._

With their believing hearts beating as one, they pull back-

**" _SHINY- !"_**

-and fire.

**" _ARC!_ "**

It streaks through the sky in a split second and collides with the missile. It ruptures, trembles, and then-

A plume of black smoke clogs the air as the creature finally bursts, but not even that darkness is allowed to linger for long.

Everyone had given their magic and their belief to the two witches. Akko and Diana had simply borrowed it for a moment. Now, they are giving it back.

The dark fog dissipates instantly when a much larger explosion of light stretches out across the sky. Akko and Diana watch from above as everyone's magic surges together one final time.

And then, with a giggle, it all spreads out and returns from whence it came.

Stars.

Millions of shooting stars, laden with wishes, encompass the entire planet, arcing out over every inch of the sky. They fall gently, creating joy and happiness for all below who see them. Every color imaginable fills the sky, coating the planet in light.

With Yggdrasil revived, the entire planet and everything in it flourishes for this moment in time.

And from on high, Akko and Diana witness it all. They are the only ones able to, so they enjoy it for all it is worth, engraving this precious, beautiful, magical moment into their hearts.

But even with everyone's dreams and belief now returned to them, Yggdrasil does not vanish. It forms a massive, swirling, sparkling flower in the center of the sky, one that radiates color and light. Almost like a shield to protect the innocent hearts of everyone beneath it.

And it stays there, perhaps only visible for now, and perhaps only to those of magical blood. But it stays.

Something tells them it will always be there, even long after they are gone.

The world's saviors were but two young witches, but they could never have accomplished such a feat without the combined powers of every other person.

They gaze with adoration across this world, a world full of new hopes and dreams, new beginnings.

And they've never felt anything quite as incredible as this before. The sheer _joy_ of allowing others to experience happiness, to show them how to _believe_.

It's all Akko's ever really wanted.

And though Diana's aspirations have expanded over the years, it had all begun with that very same wish.

These shooting stars can now grant wishes of their own, so long as whoever makes them continues to believe and strive for what it is that will make them happiest. The entire planet glows, and the stars twinkle.

With the threat now gone, Akko and Diana are surrounded in light and silence.

Peace. Tranquility. Serenity.

It's truly a breathtaking sight.

However, Akko's attention is soon drawn closer, down into her own hands.

Golden particles are beginning to rise up from the Shiny Rod. She can feel it becoming lighter and lighter by the second. It feels like a dream for a second until Diana's voice confirms it is real.

"The Rod-"

Akko feels the sudden swell of tears surging up.

But she won't cry. She doesn't. There is no reason to anymore.

So instead she smiles, and lifts the Shiny Rod high above her head, offering it back unto the stars and the sky.

And just like that it vanishes from her hands.

All seven stars return to their rightful place in the sky, maintaining the same formation they'd held on the staff itself. The Big Dipper once again shines brightly within the galaxy, with all its millions of companion stars surrounding it.

Akko watches it take back its true form.

And it's bittersweet.

Because this was Chariot's staff before her.

This was the staff that had revealed itself to Akko within Arcturus Forest on her first day as a Luna Nova student.

This was the staff that had seen her through it all.

And now she has to give it back.

But that doesn't mean she's lost it.

The Seven Stars will always be there, watching over her and all that she loves.

And the Seven Words will always be inside her heart.

"Thank you, Shiny Rod!"

In this moment, the entire galaxy reflects in her eyes, shining with every star that holds every wish ever made, and all those yet to be made.

And despite her efforts, the tears come down anyway. But they are not of regret. Only joy.

She smiles and laughs through it all as she wipes her eyes again and again. Diana wraps both arms gently around her, pulling her close, keeping her near.

Shooting Star begins to lower itself, inch by inch, easing itself down through the stars. Akko cries into Diana's collar, clinging to her with all the force she can muster.

Akko has just saved the world. She's kept everyone safe. So for now, Diana keeps _her_ safe, shielding her with her own body, allowing her to cry as freely as she wants. She smiles, resting her head against Akko's, and a few tears of her own slip out.

"Akko..." She turns her face and murmurs softly into her hair. "You have done it."

Her words hold finality alongside truth. It makes it all real again, makes Akko understand that it's all finally over. And she'd done it. No-

"No..." Shaking her head, Akko lifts her face and presents Diana with a bright smile. " _We_ did it, Diana. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you... for believing in me..."

And she doesn't just mean for helping her pull back the bowstring. If it hadn't been for Diana finding her out in the snow, bringing her inside and revealing her deepest secrets to her, telling Akko she believed in her heart...

Akko knows she never would have made it here alone.

Now, she shows her appreciation at long last.

She rests her hands on either side of Diana's face, atop her soft fluffy hair, and pulls her down. Diana keeps her hands on Akko's back, in the very spot where she'd nudged her forward earlier.

Many can claim they have kissed beneath the stars.

But few, if any, can claim to have kissed _among_ them.

The air around them is neither warm nor cold as they continue to descend. Their clothes and the magic around them prevent them from being affected by the elements of space and the atmosphere.

But the places where they make contact with one another are warm.

It is a warmth that radiates from within their hearts, spreading out to fill every inch of them with love. And no spot is warmer than their lips, the spot where they come together.

Bit by bit, they are brought back down to earth.

And they share a kiss on every level.

Between the stars.

Above the clouds.

Beneath the rays of the sun.

Until they are below the treetops once again.

And at last, they find themselves back at Luna Nova, where all of this had begun.

Their friends and professors have flown back to meet them here, and are all in tears calling for them now.

Akko and Diana ease back from their final kiss, knowing it would look like a simple hug to those below. They take each others' hands now and face their companions.

Shooting Star drops them off just a foot shy of the ground, and both girls hop down together. Having served its purpose for now, the legendary broom takes off once again to continue orbiting this magical planet.

Hand-in-hand, Akko and Diana turn to greet their friends with smiles on their lips, stars in their eyes, and warmth in their believing hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, finally there we have it! There was a lot I wanted to mention in this fic, (including all the little girlfriend moments they share).
> 
> And I wanted to appreciate how Diana acts in canon during this scene. Everything was so fast in the show, but you'll notice how focused on Akko Diana was, always checking to see where she was, looking out for her to keep her safe. I wanted to acknowledge that in writing since the show glossed over it for the sake of the action.
> 
> I also wanted to make the point of Shooting Star, which was meant to fly and move constantly, only staying still at the end for Akko and Diana to stand on it. I think that was a really cool tidbit on Trigger's part.
> 
> And lastly the inclusion of space. I know a lot of people probably didn't think of it this way, but after the missile explodes and the magic spreads across the world, it's in the form of shooting stars, which is what people make wishes on. People give their belief to the stars, and that's why the stars carry magic.
> 
> And don't worry, there is an epilogue!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	18. Epilogue. In The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was mentioning in the reviews about Croix having recorded Akko and Diana during the fight with the missile, which of course she did. But I didn't want that to be the way they revealed their relationship (by accident). I want them to do it when they are ready. So let's imagine the recording stopped or people weren't looking at them and were too fixated on all the magic~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Epilogue. In The Stars

"Come on, come on, Diana come ooon!"

"I _am_ coming, Akko. Just give me one moment."

"Mm okay fine, but just one!"

Akko lets go of Diana's hands from where she'd been pulling her out the door and allows her to retreat back into her dorm room for a moment. Akko turns back to Lotte and Sucy behind her and hugs her broom excitedly, humming and squealing under her breath.

"It's gonna be today, you guys! It's gonna be today, I can feel it! Today's the May Faire, after all!"

"You're right, it is," Lotte agrees.

"Maybe you'll actually get an inch off the ground this time," Sucy shrugs.

"Not maybe! _Definitely!_ "

It's already been a week since she had unlocked the Grand Triskelion and magic had been restored to its proper place throughout the world.

Professor Croix had left to accept a certain punishment from the higher council of witches beyond Luna Nova's authority, and part of that was to put all her efforts now into finding a cure to Wagandea's curse.

Professor Ursula had decided to peel away her disguise and let her hair shine bright red from now on. And it is no secret throughout Luna Nova that she is now desperately waiting for the day Croix returns to them.

Life has returned mostly to normal at Luna Nova now. Classes have resumed, and Akko's still behind in a lot of them, but now she's got plenty of people to help her out.

She's been practicing her broom-riding every day after classes with Lotte, Sucy, and Amanda's team there to support her. Of course, they often ended up fooling around more than actually helping Akko practice, hence why Akko hadn't invited Diana to any of these little training gatherings.

But Akko woke up feeling different today. It's a weekend morning and she's decided today's the day she's finally going to fly. As such, she's elected to invite Diana to come watch her. She plans to surprise her girlfriend with her success.

"It's gonna be today," she keeps repeating. "For sure!"

"Sure, sure," Sucy says. "If you keep telling yourself that, it'll come true, right?"

"Because a believing heart is your magic!" Lotte concludes.

"Heehee~" With a grin, Akko throws an arm around each of them in a brief hug.

A moment later, Diana returns to the door with a small box in her hands and a picnic basket on her arm. They contain several assorted tea cups, pastries, cakes, and other supplies for brunch. She had woken early and tirelessly baked and prepared everything herself, because she'd planned to join Akko's flying practice this time whether she'd been invited or not.

Akko makes a pouting face when she sees everything and eyes it all curiously.

"Ehhh, Diana, why're you bringing all that? Do you really think it's gonna take me _that_ long to fly?"

Diana gives her a thoughtful look.

"I prepared everything freshly this morning to celebrate the supposed day of your success. Is it not better to be safe than sorry?"

"Geez..." Akko puffs up her cheeks in a pout, and Diana chuckles. Right behind her are Hannah and Barbara, the latter of which scurries over to Lotte to grasp her hands.

"Finally! Now we can discuss that _Nightfall_ update!"

"Yeah! It was really good!"

The six of them begin making their way down the hallway, bound for the exit doors. Just before reaching them, they spot Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze heading toward them as well.

"Yo!" Amanda greets them. "So Akko invited you guys out to watch her flounder around like a fish outta water too, huh?"

"It would appear so."

"Amanda! H-Hey, Diana, don't agree with her!"

They all laugh together this time before opening the doors. Everyone gives Akko a big pat on the back to send her through.

"Go practice!"

"We'll be watching!"

"Do your best!"

Grinning, Akko scurries off until she's found a good open space to ready herself. Nearby, all of her friends settle down together.

Jasminka and Hannah sit together, enjoying a few of the treats from Diana's picnic basket. Jaminka picks up a cupcake and bites into it, humming happily all the while. Hannah chuckles.

"So you like them?"

"Mm! Delicious!"

Jasna breaks a muffin in half and offers some to her. Hannah accepts and enjoys herself. She then picks out two doughnuts and brings them over to where Lotte and Barbara are sitting together, reading through the latest volume of _Nightfall_.

Hannah and Barbara had genuinely apologized to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy for all the mean things they'd said and done to them in the past. Even so, Barbara had been worried Lotte might reject her friendship. But now, they're two peas in a pod, sharing an interest unique to the two of them.

"Hey, hey!" Barbara's telling her now. "Do you think Belle's gonna go save Edgar from the Kraken?"

"She has to! She's the only one who can!"

Hannah rolls her eyes as they thank her for the doughnuts. Beside them, Sucy and Constanze are crouching together in the grass, meddling with one of the latter's latest gaming creations. They don't say much, but what Sucy does mutter is in response to Constanze's silence, which she somehow understands.

Beside them, at one of the clean white tables, Amanda and Diana sit across from one another. Diana's just finished pouring cups of tea for both of them.

"I have an inkling you might enjoy this flavor," she says.

"An inkling, huh? We'll see about that. Drinking tea's never really been... well, my cup of tea."

Diana breathes over her cup and enjoys herself, sipping daintily. Amanda picks her own cup up as well.

"Geez, why you gotta take so long, huh? Just down it all in one go!"

"I would not recommend-"

"Down the hatch!"

And Amanda tilts back her head and swallows the blazing hot tea in one gulp. A second later, she's gagging and wailing. With a sigh, Diana pushes her one of the pastries to help soothe her throat. Amanda wolfs it down and sighs in relief.

"Thanks... It actually wasn't half bad!"

Akko sweeps her gaze around all of them relaxing together and enjoying each others' company. It's a sight she has to admit she'd never thought she'd see.

It fuels her to finally make today the day she succeeds in her flying. She makes a fist, then directs her eyes up to the blue sky above.

"Wind, check! Broom, check! Date, check! Today's the May Faire, after all!" Closing her eyes, she gulps down a huge breath. " _Tia Freyre!_ "

And she can feel it, the rush of magic and energy flowing through her broom-

...and then it's gone.

"Huh?" Akko looks back over her shoulder, under her armpit, and every which way down at her broom. "Aw come on! _Tia Freyre! Tia Freyre! Tia Freyre!_ "

Bouncing up and down, she tries to make herself take off. Everyone continues doing what they're doing.

"Yeah, yeah," Sucy mutters. "Today too, it's a shame you can't get it."

"B-But it felt like you almost had it!" Lotte praises.

"Really?" Akko asks.

"Yeah, you're definitely progressing!"

"You think?" Amanda sighs, crossing her arms behind her head and leaning back lazily. "Looked exactly the same as always to me."

Akko whines at her.

"Geez! What are you even here for if you're not gonna cheer me on?"

She looks past Amanda and to Diana instead. They still haven't revealed anything to anyone though, so Diana muses to herself as she gives a typical-sounding response.

"I came because of how confidently you invited me, but it appears we will not be seeing the decisive moment."

Akko pouts again, but once the others have all looked away, she and Diana share a smile.

"Either way, not so fast!" Akko declares. "I really feel like today's the day! No, I'll _definitely_ make it today!"

But before she can make another attempt, she comes to a pause upon seeing several more people coming their way. Professor Ursula is there, along with Andrew, Frank, the headmistress herself, and even Professor Finneran. Akko gives a huge wave and calls out to them.

"Andrew! Headmistress! Professors!"

There's no way she's gonna walk away from here today without flying. Not when so many people have come to support her.

Andrew has Akko's long-lost hat in his hands, but now Professor Ursula politely takes it from him and brings it to her. Akko thanks them both, then pulls it onto her head.

"All right!"

With her fired-up declaration filling the air, everyone stops what they've been doing and gathers around her now.

Akko readies herself, sweeping her gaze around to each of them in turn.

Andrew, who has supported her even when she couldn't see him, defending all witches against the grumpy old statesmen.

Hannah and Barbara, whose harsh ways had used to motivate her to prove them wrong, but now they only have honest support to give her.

Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze, who had helped her on her way to finding answers about the Seven Words.

Professor Finneran, who had pushed her hard despite her misgivings, and who now has a smile on her face as she encourages Akko to do her best.

Headmistress Holbrooke, who gave her special permission to enter Luna Nova and have the opportunity to live her dream in the first place.

Professor Ursula – _Chariot_ – who had given her that dream in the first place, who has been teaching her, helping her, and supporting her all this time, even before Akko knew the truth about who she really was.

Sucy, the first person she'd met on her way here, who always plays pranks on her, but is always there to give her a boost when Akko needs it most.

Lotte, who is always so kind and peppy, who cares for her so much, her first friend she'd made, and the first person who had flown with her.

And finally-

Diana.

_Diana._

Whom she'd gotten off to a rocky start with, no doubt, but somewhere along the lines they'd gotten closer.

 _Much_ closer.

Diana.

Who had risked getting in trouble for the sake of meeting up with her in secrecy simply to kiss her, simply to hold her and let Akko know she was there for her.

Who had devised a system of codes only they could use just so they could find time to be alone together.

Who had given up her robes as Moonlit Witch for Akko in front of the entire school and the higher authorities of the witching world.

Who has been supporting her from the sidelines all this time, from the banquet, to the Samhain Festival, to the revival of the Words and everything in between.

Who had revived the fifth Word with her.

Who had searched for her all night in the snow.

Who had found her, kept her warm, taken her to shelter, told her the truth about her past and her dreams.

Who had believed in Akko when she couldn't believe in herself.

Who had flown her up to confront that missile.

Who had kept an eye on her, followed her, predicted her movements, kept her safe.

Who had been thrown off the Shiny Volley and nearly died for her.

Who had wielded the Shiny Rod together with her, and cast the Shiny Arc to stop the threat.

Who had _saved the world_ with her.

Who had held her in turn when the Rod had disappeared, and there was nothing left for Akko to hold onto.

Who had kissed her amongst the stars.

Diana.

Who _loves_ her.

All of these memories and so many more well up in Akko's heart now, in this brief moment as she looks down into Diana's eyes.

And she knows Diana is reliving it all as well.

They hold one another's gaze for a second longer, yet not a second _too_ long. Diana lifts her chin, silently encouraging Akko to commence.

So Akko faces forward and draws in another breath, tightening her grip on her broom. There's a small scuffling of footsteps as Lotte and Sucy come up next to her.

"Akko, you can do this! Your believing heart..."

"Is magic, right?"

Akko swings her head from side to side, then smiles.

"Yeah!"

And it's the most beautiful, heartfelt smile anyone's ever seen.

Diana fears she'll be found out with how warm her face is becoming, but she realizes no one is looking at her right now.

"Oh!"

A collective gasp rises up from the crowd.

Akko's giggling away merrily like a little kid, not even realizing her boots have lifted off the ground.

"Akko!"

It's Lotte's excited cry of her name that has Akko opening her eyes again to look down.

"Eh?"

Everyone stares in astonishment.

Diana brings her hands to her mouth, trying to keep herself from rushing forward and throwing her arms around Akko in front of them all.

It takes everyone – including Akko – a moment to realize it's actually happening.

And then Diana starts an applause, and everyone quickly joins in.

But the sounds of their clapping can hardly even be heard over Akko's excited shriek.

" _Yaaaeey!_ "

And she throws her arms up, bubbly laughter wreathing through the air and all across Luna Nova's campus.

In the merriment of the moment, everyone decides to run back to their rooms and grab their brooms. Hannah and Barbara offer to grab Diana's for her so she doesn't have to run back, which she appreciates.

While everyone else scampers off, and the professors, headmistress, and visitors all turn to converse with one another, Diana turns her full attention back to Akko.

Her heart soars. She's never been happier than she is in this moment.

But from now on, there will be even happier moments that might compete.

Amanda and her teammates arrive back first, casting the spell and lifting off to join Akko in her flight.

Lotte and Sucy arrive next and follow suit.

Finally, Hannah and Barbara return and hand Diana her broom.

" _Tia Freyre!_ "

She takes off with them, and together the eight of them swirl around Akko, laughing and smiling all the while.

Akko reaches out both hands to hold onto Lotte and Sucy as they fly alongside her. Diana keeps pace just above her, with Amanda and her team below.

Now that Akko's able to fly at a controlled pace, they begin offering her words of advice for other things such as turning, changing elevation, and maintaining, increasing, or decreasing speed.

Amanda tries to teach her how to do flips and other acrobatics, but Diana firmly advises against it.

They fly for hours, and somewhere along the lines some other students notice the parade and join in, until Luna Nova's skies are filled with giggling witches.

They play games, perform tricks, and do everything else in between.

They play until the blue afternoon sky begins to turn pink, and then purple, until it begins to darken. As the deep yellow rays of the rosy pink sun start to sink behind the treetops, the little witches descend from their flight one by one.

Hannah and Barbara retire first, yawning and wobbling on their brooms as they hold each other's hands and descend, wishing the others a good night.

Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze go next, congratulating Akko once more before dropping back down to the ground.

Akko waves and continues flying together with Diana on one side, and her teammates on the other.

As the first stars begin winking to life in the night, she looks skyward to watch them. The wind is quiet, pulling through her hair with a gentle gust. She's been flying for hours now, but she's still getting used to this feeling. She's only ever flown while sitting behind someone else before, or when in a perilous situation, or when she was chained down.

But now she can feel the full breeze for herself, the warm air of the twilight wrapping around her in a light embrace, her heart beating comfortably.

Eventually, they make what must be their hundredth lap around Luna Nova, and that's when Lotte and Sucy decide to head in.

"Akko," Lotte says. "I know you're still excited and all. You did a great job today, but-"

"Don't you think it's time to call it a night?" Sucy finishes.

Akko draws her gaze away from the stars just for a moment to look to them both.

"I think I'm gonna stay out a little longer! You guys head back, I'll be there soon!"

And perhaps she slips up a little bit, because she looks to her other side and casts Diana a soft smile. Not that Lotte and Sucy hadn't already had an inkling about something going on between them. But her teammates share a mutual glance and smile too.

"Okay."

"See you later."

With that, the two of them lower themselves to the ground.

At last, Akko gives Diana her full attention. She looks so beautiful, even more beautiful than usual, with moonlight in her hair and starlight in her eyes.

Now that they are alone, Diana offers her hand. With a squeal, Akko flies in next to her and accepts.

They fly side-by-side through the night, holding their brooms with one hand and each other with their free ones. The stars shine down upon them, and moonlight coats them in a silver glow. More and more stars wink to life by the second.

For a long time they are quiet, simply enjoying the moment and each other. They live every moment to the fullest, engraving it all into their hearts.

But after a while, Akko comes to the realization that the doughnuts Jasna flew over to her a few hours ago won't suffice to sustain her for very much longer. Diana can hear her stomach growl from where she is. Akko blushes and laughs sheepishly.

"Eheehee~"

"Perhaps we should call it a night."

"Yeah."

With that, Diana keeps hold of her hand, helping her descend, murmuring advice to help her along. At one point, Akko drops down a little too quickly, and Diana holds fast to her hand to prevent her from plummeting.

They ease their way down together until at last their boots can almost touch the grass. Diana dismounts first, keeping her broom against the inside of her shoulder, then opens her arms. Akko jumps down right into her embrace, squeezing Diana tightly.

"I did it..." she whimpers. "I _finally_ did it..."

Diana returns the embrace with earnest.

"I am so proud of you, Akko."

Akko giggles and cries into her neck, sniffling repeatedly. Her legs are a little wobbly now that she's standing on solid ground after so many hours of flying for the first time.

Sensing her lack of equilibrium, Diana supports most of her weight and gradually helps her to her knees. They lay their brooms aside and Diana draws her wand, then sweeps it gently through the grass around them. A dozen or so fireflies take flight and rise up into the air, adding their light to the world.

Her blue eyes give an invitation, and Akko gladly accepts.

Both girls lay themselves down on their backs, shoulders brushing, gazing up at the stars. They keep hold of each other's hands, twining their fingers together – a perfect fit.

The galaxies twinkle back at them, swirls of black and purple and blue, a vast expanse of velvet ocean sprinkled with dazzling stars.

Akko's eyes know exactly where to go. She spots the Big Dipper with ease, and calls out a soft greeting.

"Hi, Shiny Rod. It's nice to see you again tonight. Thanks for watching over us!"

She uses her eyes to trace each of the Seven Stars, connecting them to form the shape in her mind. She murmurs each Word as she goes, from the first to the last.

Diana closes her eyes as she listens to the words of magic, the Words Akko had used to unlock the Grand Triskelion.

Now it is all truly over. And part of her is very glad for the crisis to have been averted and for magic to have been properly restored to the world.

And yet, a part of Diana regrets. Regrets that the adventures she'd shared with Akko have come to an end.

A small, sad breath escapes her lips just as Akko finishes reciting the final Word - the one Akko herself had given meaning to. She turns to glance at Diana just as her girlfriend reopens her eyes. Akko sidles a little closer and squeezes her hand.

"Diana? What's wrong?" Her voice is quiet, and her eyes flash with concern.

Diana turns to her and a small smile forms on her lips.

"Nothing at all. Just a bit melancholy, perhaps. It truly is all over..."

Akko turns herself onto her side a little, so she can face Diana more easily.

"What do you mean? It's not over, Diana! There's still so much more we're gonna do! Together!"

Her words ignite a flutter in Diana's heart. Her eyes widen a little, and the sparkle comes back into them as Akko proceeds.

"Maybe we unlocked the Grand Triskelion and the world reconstruction magic, but that doesn't mean there's nothing left for us to do! We still have soooo much left, Diana! We're gonna learn more and more magic as we go through our semesters! We're gonna meet more friends and go on all _kinds_ of adventures! We'll get our own familiars and participate in more festivals and learn more spells!

"And of course I'm gonna come back to the Cavendish estate with you so you can complete the ritual and become the family head! I don't care if the next eclipse is next year or in ten years or in a hundred years! I'll support you no matter what!"

Diana feels a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Akko..."

"And I'm still gonna live my own dream, too! I've still got a lot more to learn before I can become a splendid witch who can bring smiles to everyone like Chariot did! There's still _soooo_ much we've gotta do, Diana! This isn't the end – it's only the beginning!"

And she's right. Her eyes are shining with nothing but the pure and honest truth.

Diana's heart throbs again as fresh tears well up in her eyes.

"Akko..."

She almost makes a move to wipe the tears away, but stops. Diana has decided she doesn't need to hide her emotions any longer. Not in front of Akko.

So she lets the tears fall, slipping back across her temples and into her hairline. She smiles.

"You are absolutely right. There is still so much we have yet to accomplish and to learn."

"Yeah!" Akko pushes herself up on her elbow and leans over Diana, pecking her lips sweetly. "Don't worry, Diana. We're gonna be together for a long, long time! I promise!"

"Akko..." Diana begins pushing herself up as well.

Akko sits up straight and slips a hand behind her girlfriend's back to help her upright. Their fingers curl together once again as they lean forward, breath dancing across the other's lips, and come together for another brief kiss. They part, catch their breath, and Diana is just about to initiate another when Akko pipes up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

She puts a hand to her collar and carefully unbuttons the inside pocket of her uniform. Diana tilts her head curiously, watching as Akko pulls out a certain treasure of hers.

Both Chariot cards – Diana's premium one and Akko's own favorite that she uses as an amulet – are in her hand now. She holds the premium card close to her chest but holds out the other with a smile.

"Here! Since you gave me yours, I want you to have _my_ treasure, Diana!"

"Eh...?" She almost can't comprehend what she's hearing. "That... is not necessary-"

"It's okay! I want to give it to you! I know you'll take care of it!"

"But..." Diana stares down at the card being offered to her, then looks back up at Akko. "You will not have the complete collection if you give this one away. You confessed you had been searching for these cards all your life, Akko."

"I know," she says. "But it's okay. I don't want to take your only card away from you without giving you something in return. This way, I'll have the other cards, but _you'll_ have the last one! We're complete when we're together, Diana!"

And Diana isn't quite sure why, but Akko's words elicit another rush of tears. Her hand quivers as she reaches out to accept Akko's most treasured card.

"Thank you, Akko. I will take very good care of it. I promise."

"I know you will! And I'll take care of yours, too!"

They smile, then tuck their respective cards into their hidden pockets, directly over their hearts.

Diana finds Akko's hands in her lap and holds them, leaning herself forward to rest their foreheads together. Sighing, Akko nuzzles their noses together.

Eventually, their lips join once more, as soft and as light as stardust.

When they next look up at the stars, they can see another shape in the far distance, beyond where the Big Dipper shines. It is the swirl of that flower-like pattern they had created atop Yggdrasil together.

And right now, it seems to be shining just for them.

It is their symbol, their signature, the sign of their everlasting affection for magic and for each other.

Their love written in the stars.

For all to see, yet few to understand.

At least for now.

Akko and Diana help one another to their feet. They pick up their brooms, and despite the day's activities, there is still so much excitement in their hearts.

Akko balances her broom against her side and throws both arms around Diana once again, whispering into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Diana. For always being there for me."

Diana wraps Akko in her arms, holding her close.

"And thank you, Akko. For teaching me how to believe again."

One more hug beneath the silver moonlight.

One more kiss beneath the stars.

One more promise beneath the galaxy.

And many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And at long last, thus concludes my LWA Rewrite fic! I really wanted to add so much into this, not just Akko's and Diana's relationship (though obviously mainly that), but also too things like mentioning Hannah and Barbara actually apologizing to Akko's team, and Akko actually hugging and thanking Diana for all she did (because she did a LOT and canon never even gave her so much as a hug or a chance to join in on that group hug for it).
> 
> And then of course I wanted to have them hug and kiss and make secret codes and have midnight meetings and bathtime cuddles and whatnot~
> 
> And this tidbit at the end here, of Akko giving her own treasured card to Diana in exchange for the one Diana gave to her. I feel it's something she'd do, especially for Diana after they became so close.
> 
> It was a long, fun, wild ride and it's over (the fic, not their adventure!), but there are plenty more fics from me to come! Thank you for reading to completion!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
